Heart of Ice
by MysticTips14
Summary: Yatlou is a cat hybrid searching for revenge on Max. Read as she experiences the true feelings of living danger, love, and uncertainty in her adventure as a former assassin. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Maximum Ride. I looked at the mirror and I still don't see an old man looking back at me. -stares- Nope, still a girl at the age of fourteen.**

**Background check: If you haven't read the Maximum Ride books, you won't understand this story. If you have read them, please, cross your fingers and hope for a great ending for the series. **

I am an experiment. However, I am not part of Max's team. Nope, I was part 2% cat. Instead of wings, I had retractable claws. Thankfully, I don't have a tail except when I'm hunting. My agility and balance is very high. Scientist tells me that I could survive a 20-story building drop without a scratch. I was placed in the same room as the birdkids. At first, I was astonished that I was placed with birds. There was a girl that always screamed at the whitecoats, an unemotional boy, a blind kid, a chatterbox, a mischievous boy that had some issues, and a 1-year old baby. The girl was the leader. I didn't have to be smart to notice that. When I was put in the cage, I have gone to the eraser field, so I was mangled. They were suspicious of me first, but soon they told me tat I was part of their team. I was family to them. We would defend and encourage each other. They even decided a name for me, Yatlou.

I am one year younger than Max, which means that I'm 8 years old. I am a girl with dark brown hair with golden eyes and cream skin. (I know this because for some reason they like to polish the floors. If you haven't figured it out, the floor reflects my image.) I had no powers like the rest of the team. You are probably wondering how I know about reflection and if you aren't, well, I will still explain. I was created for I.Q. purposes. I am one of their many experiments that they torture mentally. They instigate our breakdowns, our intelligence level, and our survival. My torture was horrible. I don't know if feeling an eraser's claws in you stomach is painful, or the feeling of being ripped to shreds. But, I feel like mental scarring is more horrible than that. The scientist would show me videos of dying experiments. The video would show an experiment lying in their cage, lifting a hand for assistance, for a rescuer. I felt my mind memorize the position the experiment was in, the scratches, the twist of broken legs/arms, and the scientist left a heart monitor beeping. I had to hear the beeping slow down with each passing second. I had to watch the light fade from of their eyes. I trembled and wanted to close my eyes, but they wouldn't close. I had to hold a death with me each week. They would show me beating methods. They showed erasers sink their claws in their skin. They wouldn't stop. The whip would come across their back with no hesitation. The experiment would try to escape but that just earn another eraser to come and sink their claws into the experiment's wrists. I didn't even try to move. I knew it was worthless, in here you could do nothing. Another way, they would torture me was by insulting me. You must think that I'm weak for caring about what the scientist say, but it hurts when they disguise their voices as my friends' voices. My mind could not register that I was failing to keep control. Many experiments have been broken and committed suicide. I was one of the lasting experiments, but I knew that I would break. Soon.

Nevertheless, I didn't expect to break in front in my family. After being with Max for 6 months, I knew that she like to insult the whitecoats. I would always block it out. I didn't like the comebacks she used. However, she used a comeback that the whitecoats would use to break me. She screamed with hatred, "You have no meaning in this world, I bet you could die and no one would care." My mind registered the phrase and went on instinct. I couldn't control my actions. I knew I was broken I watched myself cry and pleaded to Max to stop, to stop being so mean. Her face hardened and her eyes showed disgust. The rest would watch astonished at my behavior. I was the calmest, other than the unemotional boy, out of the whole group. I guess the scientist left to inform the rest of the scientist about my breakdown. But, I didn't stop. I sobbed until I passed out of exhaustion.

When I woke up, I found my family whispering. I drew near to hear them, but the turned to send death glares at me. At first, I was confused, but I made the conclusion that the scientist put the goggles on me when I was sleeping. I smiled and waited but I found out I moved! I made a smile…then a frown. They looked confused but they composed themselves when I frowned. If it was possible, they looked ready to kill me. They smirked because they saw the fear in my eyes. But, I didn't care. I was too busy analyzing the fact that they hated me. They hated me. It was real.

For 4 months, I was ignored in the group. I didn't care as long as I had their company. They would sneak glares at me. I would feel defeated and left out, but at least they noticed my presence. I would appreciate at least that. I would listen to them breath and listen to their casual conversations. But, one day a scientist came at the middle of the night. I remembered him, he was the one that would give extra food or help once in a while. He released the smallest one and Max. He handed the bundle to Max and quickly opened the cages. He missed mine, so I hissed, "Max, can you help me?"

She smiled, "Nope, you are a worthless experiment that should have never been a part of this family. What was I thinking? You are a cat. A traitor. A weak, pathetic fool that can stand anything. You have never been thrown to the erasers. You always came back with not one scratch. A stupid piece of crap. You are should have never been created. You don't belong with us, so you can rot in here with your sappy, nice feelings. You wouldn't last." She finished with a kick at my cage and walked away. She was taking her sweet time.

I felt empty, hollow. They were gone.

**That's it. This is an actual story. There will be chapters later. But for now….Review? (Points repeatedly at button.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to send thanks to first reader, jojoandkristinaRbamfZ, for reviewing my first story of Outburst. (Lots of clapping and cheering!) And another round of thanks for ****SomethingAboutDarkAngels, ****flaming doughnuts XD, and Gwen for reviewing in this story.(more clapping and yelling!) Thanks. Now, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own Yatlou.**

**Yatlou: I own myself!**

**Me: That's not what this contract says**

**Yatlou: But, you tricked me! You said that if I sign, I would get unlimited powers to destroy Max.**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. But, instead of powers, you will get to torture Max later.**

**Yatlou: Yay! **

Last Chapter:

_She smiled, "Nope, you are a worthless experiment that should have never been a part of this family. What was I thinking? You are a cat. A traitor. A weak, pathetic fool that can stand anything. You have never been thrown to the erasers. You always came back with not one scratch. A stupid piece of crap. You are should have never been created. You don't belong with us, so you can rot in here with your sappy, nice feelings. You wouldn't last." She finished with a kick at my cage and walked away. She was taking her sweet time. _

_I felt empty, hollow. They were gone. _

Chapter 2:

I can't believe it. They actually abandoned me. I never thought Max could be so cruel as to leave me in here. Does she really hate me, just because I'm weak? Does hate me for breaking my walls? Was it so wrong to stop her insults? Is it wrong to plead for words to stop tumbling down her mouth?

I looked at the direction that Max left. It was through that door that she decided that I was out of her life. There were no alarms went off, no erasers were guarding this section, no blood was spilled, and there were no screams. They sure got a sweet ticket to freedom. If she thinks her life is a living hell, wait until I get out. I have a sweet imagination filled with different ways to cause her torture. I will make _her _scream, beg, and plead for me stop. I want her to wish that she was never born. I want her broken. I want revenge.

With each thought that came to mind, I felt my hollowness get filled with hatred and anger. I replayed the scene in my head over and over. I swear each step she took was like a ice shard stabbing my heart. I want to stab that memory with knives. I wanted the pain to stop. I will find Maximum Ride and teach her what real torture is like.

I focused on reality. Damn it. I'm so stupid (Ironic, aren't I supposed to be the one with a high I.Q.) I been so busy with useless emotions that I forgot this could be my chance of escaping. _Now, let's see….now, who left that ice pick? Wait, ice pick? _I examine the icicles hanging on my cage. Weird…I don't remember the room being so cold. The icicles were already dripping, but it was still sharp. I took out my claws and started sawing the icicle off. I started starting picking the lock on the cage. (I learned by watching the blind kid trying to pick his lock. I'll thank him, later.) I waited until there was a click. _Click_. I slowly pushed the cage door. I slipped out the cage and started examining the room. The room was white with 8 empty cages. It had a door and one window. I'll let you guess what exit I took. If you guess window, you are wrong. I am not ready to commit suicide. I silently went to the hallway. Then, I realized that there are experiments that are still in here. I checked my claws. They were made of metal. I could release these experiments. I crawled into a room and released one experiment. He was a dog experiment based on his tail and sharp teeth. He started growling. I hissed, "Do you want to die?" He stopped and shivered. Confused by his actions (I'm sure I'm not that scary), I analyzed the room and I realized the room was colder. I shrugged it off. "I want you to help the experiments in this room escape," I explain.

"Why?" he responded.

"Because I don't think you will live peacefully if you leave these poor experiments alone," I replied. I meant it to sound guilty, but instead it came out as a threat.

He gulped. "Sure. I will lead these hybrids out of the building."

"Good boy."

I left and repeated the same method with each room. I picked a leader and told them to lead their group of experiments out. I didn't make sure if they got out or not. I was going the right thing to a least give them the option to escape. I had a lucky streak because I hadn't seen an eraser at a- oomph.

I guess my lucky streak was over. I just crashed into a pack of erasers. That wasn't fair! There was no wood to knock to not jinx myself! I immediately took a jump backwards and hissed. Ahh… instinct. The eraser growled and jumped at me. Not good. And to make my life more miserable, the alarm was activated. Unbelievable. I did the right thing, nothing bad. Well, I might have punch an ex-leader and picked another person for leader. Stupid karma.

I did what anyone would do in this situation, I fought. I released my claws and started tearing eraser apart. I would dodge and sink my claws to side of his neck and twist. 1 dead body. 2 dead bodies. 3 dead bodies. I think you get the point. I would kick, and claw. I would jump and slide. I would keep attacking, but for each dead body, 5 more erasers seem to take its spot. I kept going, but in the end I got captured. I swing my body and tear at their wrists. I even bit them. (Note to self: Never bit an Eraser again. They taste awful and almost made me gag.) "What wrong little kitty-cat? Can't fight?" the Eraser question. I stay silent. "What? Cat has your tongue."

"Nope, I have yours." I say with an innocent smile. I yank his tongue out and cut it off. I can't deny it. It was disgusting, but it caused the erasers to slack their hold. I slide onto the floor, and I kick their shins and sank my claws in their necks and twisted. I started running down the hall. I couldn't fight all those eraser without backup. Now, that I think about it, I wonder if any of the experiments were captured. I continued running and slipped inside a room. Maybe it is my lucky day, I found the information room. I raided the cabinets, but there was no information on the birdkids. Curses, this isn't my lucky day. I guess that was enough excited for today. I checked the fall from the window. I was on the 10th floor. I smirked and jumped off. I speed through the woods. No erasers. I will find you Maximum Ride, but first breakfast. How 'bout bird? My tail started to twitch. I heard a tweet from my breakfast. Let the hunt begin.

**Yay! Another chapter done. I will make another one tomorrow. Then start going chapters on the weekends. Curse my school for starting this week.**

**Yatlou: Why must you cause me pain?**

**Me: What pain? **

**Yatlou: Never mind.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I was school shopping. Ugh, I hated it! I thanks for all the reviews.**

**Yatlou is pronounced 'Jat'-'lo'**

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride. **

**Claimer: I own Yatlou.**

**Yatlou: Come on. Get on with the story.**

**Me: Patient, young grasshopper.**

**Yatlou: Patient, my a-**

**Me: Yatlou! Please, be quiet and will let you on a new power.**

**Yatlou: Yay!**

**Me: -sigh-**

**(Don't worry my character will not be a Mary Sue. I HATE those. She will only have two powers. And one power will be introduced in this chapter.)**

**Yatlou POV**

Breakfast was delicious! I licked my claws and teeth. I prefer the bone marrow out of the whole body. My tail was still flicking left to right like a snake. I stood up and let my claws form back to normal fingernails. I waited for my tail to stop flicking and let it form into my back. The next thing that I did was what any person would do. I walked in the opposite direction of the School. Let me tell you something, never walk for a couple of hours, it is boring. The most exciting event that has happen was when I ate that bear. I walked, ran and jumped down the road to freedom. Then, I heard horns, yelling, and random loud noises.

I went to invesgate the source being the curious feline I am. Carefully, I sneak into an area that was surrounded by buildings. It was incredible: the structures were unique and the color was very different from the School. There were people walking, talking, yelling, dancing, and singing in this place. I tensed up a bit. I was uncomfortable to be near regular humans. They didn't look different from me. I walk up to a building. I stared at the window and I saw shiny jewels in there. I resisted the urge to steal them. Damn my instinct. I reluctantly left and strolled to another building. I swear it was my sanctuary. I entered the building and I smiled. It was the library. I inspected the whole building and there were no cameras. I wanted to investigate about my species. The cat section was a whole bookcase. I didn't have the time, so I grabbed one book and started reading. I was too busy reading that I didn't realize the changes that were happening to me. When I was reading about the color of the fur can help identify species, I didn't realize the fur that was sprouting from my skin. When I was reading about how the tail helps cats increase their speed, I didn't realize my tail flicking. When I was reading about the size of the cat, I didn't realized my height decreasing. I didn't notice any of this until I didn't have any hands to turn the pages. My first thought was, _Damn, I guess I could use my tongue to turn the page. _Then I thought, Wait… _when did I have PAWS? _I turn in a circle and frowned when I was being stupid. Where could I see my reflection on? Oh, a computer. I sprinted to the computer area. I jumped on the desk and turned the monitor off. It took me 10 minutes to turn it off. (Curse my tiny paws.) After that, I checked my reflection. (Good thing, nobody these days like going to the library.)

I gaped at it. Out of all the cats the world, I had to be a defenseless, cute kitten. I was a dark brown cat with golden eyes. I was about 7 freaking inches tall. Stupid scientists. I swear they aren't worth the title. And that's not the worst thing. The worst characteristic that I had was that I had very slick, smooth, _fluffy_ fur. Do you know how many hours it will take to lick that? Probably HOURS!

Suddenly, a hand picked me up and I was facing a…human. It was a teenage boy with a bored expression. I hissed and then he started laughing. LAUGHING? "Put me down. You arrogant human. I have the ability to kill you in one second without any problem. I will create you unbearable pain by sinking my claws into your flesh," I ranted. After my speech, he stared at me and started laughing at me.

**Random Teenage Boy that was working at the library POV**

I was working a normal shift when a lovely girl came through the doors. I was surprised that she looked...excited? At the library? Nerd**. ( A/N I'm a nerd, so I'm sorry if I offend some people.**) A pretty nerd. I had to collect my guts for a whole hour. When I finally had the courage, I went to look for her. I went to the computer section first because I was a flash of dark brown from there. But instead of a pretty girl, I found a small kitten. I picked up and examined it. It was pretty cute. Then, it hissed at me. It sounded like a whistle. The kitten started meowing and hissing like crazy. I did what any person would do. I started laughing. It was adorable and stupid, but useless. So I walked to the door and threw it away. I went to search for the girl. She wasn't there. -Sigh- That cat made me miss a cute girl.

**Yatlou POV**

Damn my luck of being a terrifying lion. He started walking and I must say that it was like a bungee cord. Up, down, up, down, up, down. I think I was close to reaping his face off. I still have my metal claws. Then he opened the door and threw me out. I hit the pavement and it wasn't pleasant. I never want to have to meet the stupid concrete ever again. I turned around and found the door closing. I sighed. I decided to go back to the woods. The woods were quiet like always. It was comforting. I walked in my small kitty form. I wished I were back in my human form. I wished to have my smooth, furless skin back. I want to be able to walk a yard in 1 minute and not 10 minutes. I wanted hands. I felt a tingling sensation and I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes to that I was back in human form. I actually jumped for joy (That is very out of character for me). I came to a conclusion that I can convert into a cat. So far, it was useless, but I might a use to it. I started to run at my fullest speed and I caught a scent of strong cologne. It was the same smell that was at the School. It was a mixture of antiseptic and putrid, strong cologne. It was what that scientist that help Maximum escape from the School. He must be with them now. I know he is with them now. I smelled 6 extra scents. One was more delicious than the others, but that wasn't the point. I found them. I found them. I started running faster and the scent got stronger. After 3 hours, I found a lake and took a break. I drank water and hunted for food. I decided to sleep there for a while. I curled into a ball on a tree. Soon, I fell to unconsciousness.

**I will try to update during the week, but I will guarantee an update in the weekend that follows. I will try to speed up the introduction. I want to get to the action, too. **

**Yatlou: Me, too**

**Me: I don't think that is the only thing. I do recall that one scent was more delicious than the other.**

**Yatlou: -blushes—umm…**

**Me: Could it be a blind birdkid that you wanted to thank later?**

**Yatlou: No! I am made for revenge, not romance.**

**Me: If that helps you sleep better…**

**Yatlou: It does!**

**Me: Okay! Yeesh, you make a scene over nothing. Please, review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I had some free time and guess what I used that time for…if you said any other than writing fanfiction, you are wrong. I have dedicated my time for my lovely readers. ()Throws virtual cookies() And the best part is that I'm attracting them with my writing, not anything else, especially virtual cookies. ()Throws more virtual cookies()**

**Yatlou: These are good.**

**Me: No, Yatlou. These are for the readers that are attracted to my writing and not these virtual cookies that I'm throwing to gain readers.**

**Yatlou: Sure, you aren't –Munches on cookie—**

**Me: Yup, I'm not. I am glad that you understood that. -Munches on cookie, too-**

**Yatlou: -Sigh- Learn what sarcasm is**

**Me: What is Sarcasm?**

**Yatlou: Why did you capitalize it?**

**Me: You mean it isn't a name?**

**Yatlou: How did I get stuck with you?**

**Me: -In Dark Vader's voice- Because I am you creator**

**Yatlou: Yeah, but you don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: I am not stupid. I know I am not James Patterson. I have checked the mirror. -checks mirror- Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the creator of Maximum Ride?**

**Mirror: Definitely not you. **

**Me: See. I'm not James Patterson.**

**Yatlou's POV**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a new day. I stretched and jumped out of my tree. My stomach grumbled and my throat was parched. I went to the lake to drink water. Before I left to hunt, I checked my reflection. I was in my hunting phase. My claws were out and my tail was twitching. My body was leaner and more flexible. My teeth were sharper and my eyes were only slits. This was more intimidating than my cute kitten phase. I stood up and ran to the woods to start my hunting.<p>

This was a good day. I ate 13 birds and the lake was filled with fishes on the south side. I smelled the air to find the scent of the cologne and bird scent. There it is. It was to the east. I chased the scent. I knew I was doing to have trouble in this journey.

I had to pass meadows. You might be asking yourself, why would Yatlou be afraid of a meadow? Well, as a cat, we get distracted easily especially with grass. I had to resist the urge to run around and chase butterflies and lay down. I had to step on the soft, welcoming, wonderful, silky, amazing, fantabulous grass and continue running down east. I had to ignore my cat instinct. Don't judge me until your blood has cat DNA in it.

I had to go through the cities and adapt to their habits in life. In my opinion, being in the city is annoying. I had to keep dodging people. I had to walk behind slow humans. I had to keep my claws from attacking the appetizing birds that were displaying on the pet store window. I had to ignore the dogs that kept growling at me. Humans are very flexible too be able to interact with other species. I tried to avoid the cities and towns because the humans kept staring at especially the adults. It was very uncomfortable to be near humans.

I had to climb mountains. It was easy with my metal claws being able to attach myself to the rocks. The mountain area was a peaceful place that I took many breaks at. I befriended mountain cats. They are so cool especially when they hunt for your food. I learn many tricks that will help me fight and increase my speed. They were awesome friends. I wish that I could have spent my time their actually I spent 3 days in the mountains. What? My sense of direction wasn't good. I was lucky to have my I.Q. I had to switch direction with each dead end and split pathways. I probably would have stayed a whole month if it weren't for the help from my friends.

I was walking up a path when I smelled the rain. My cat instincts had my body tense up and start running. I started running as fast as I could, but I knew that I wasn't going to make it. I mean who can out run the rain? I despise the thought of being wet. I wished that it would just drizzle, but the weather was indicating a storm. I threw curses at the rain. But, it wasn't rain instead it was hail. Hard, annoying, small, annoying, hail.

I stopped and felt the hail hit my back. My tail flicked pieces of hail back and forth. But, I was aware that I wasn't cold. I was surprisingly pleasant with the cold weather. My fur wasn't even out to warm my skin. Suddenly, a happy feeling came. The hail melted to snow. The snow was interesting. The School never had slow, steady snow like this. It was always heavy blizzards that could kill us if we didn't know how to survive. I remember my first time in that experiment. I almost died from frostbite if it wasn't for my quick wits.

The warm feeling grew and the snow turned to rain. I didn't stay long. I started running again, but I stored that memory in the back of my mind. The weather was acting strangely. It shouldn't have change that fast. I would have to investigate that later. I tried to catch the scent of the cologne and antiseptic. I kept walking east until I smelled it. It was very faint. I had to hurry and catch up to the mission. My opportunity might be ruined. I gathered my energy and started to run in the direction.

I must have had run for a few hours when I encountered a pack of wolves. The wolves appeared behind the trees in the woods. This was bad. The trail of scent was disappearing, and I had to fight wolves. Wolves are smarter than Erasers. They depend on their experience and instincts. The wolves started growling and surrounding me. I got into hunting position. I had two options in this situation: 1. I could start running and have major injuries. 2. I could attack and have an early dinner. I decided to have to run. Wolves and Eraser are different beings. I can't kill a being of nature. I jumped and sprinted past the wolves. The started a second after I began running. I ran and ran. The alpha wolf attacked my left hind leg. It sunk its teeth through my flesh into my bone. When the teeth sunk, I felt a shock go through my body. I gasped and tripped from the pain. The wolf started tearing at my skin and soon I felt sharp teeth tearing my skin from my arm and legs. I gently clawed at their muzzles to release my bloody body. They still howled in pain as my claw made contact. I winced at the long, low-pitched howl that ripped through the night. I couldn't block the pain, and I was losing a lot of blood. I went to a tree and climbed it. (I must say very painful with only one semi- working hind leg.) I examined my injuries. Luckily, it was only superficial wounds. I didn't have to worry except for my left hind leg. It wasn't a pretty sight. The flesh was ripped off leaving a gap of muscle and bone shoeing. Blood was pouring off like threw was no tomorrow. I licked the outside area of my wound. I had to rip my shirt's sleeve with my claws like scissors. I wrapped the wound with the soft material. I would have to wait a few days until it at least healed enough be able to run. If I hurried the process, it might leave me with a permanent limp.

After 2 days, I was able to walk. I checked to find no wolves and sneaked away from the woods. After leaving the woods, I couldn't find the trail. I decide that they could be found if I kept walking east. It was my best bet. I went to the closest city. After the last incident I decided to have at a pack of water, medicine materials, and clothing. After gathering *coughstealingcough* the materials, I went to a random person to ask where I am or for a map. I went to an old lady and asked in my sweetest tone, "Hello, can you tell me what city I am in or at least have a map."

"Where are you parents? Are you homeless?" the old lady asked.

I was getting infuriated. The old lady shivered and looked at me with pity. I forced a smile and replied, "No, my parents asked me to ask people for information while they shop. So, can you tell me?"

"Of course, you are in Utah, right beside Colorado and Arizona, and you can get maps in any store."

"Thanks"

I blended into the crowd and turned to a shop. I asked for a map and pen, and for the store clerk to circle where part of Utah I was located in.

I was located in the center of the state. My outcome of going east was Colorado and if I went south, I would end up in Arizona. I decided east because that was the last direction that the scent was from. Colorado, here I come.

It took me 3 days to get to the border of Colorado. After only 10 steps in Colorado, I could smell the cologne and a hint of antiseptic. I was filled with joy in the thought that I had found them. I followed the scent and I found a strawberry patch. I examined the field and found 4 splotches in the sky with 3 people on the ground. I picked a red strawberry and decided on a plan. Maximum Ride, your old friend has come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! We can get on the action in the next chapter. Remember, this is still before the Angel Experiment except Max and Fang are 11. Iggy is 10 and 8 months. Nudge is 8, Gazzy is 5, and Angel is 2. <strong>

**Yatlou: Action! Action!**

**Me: Action! Action! Action! Action!**

**Yatlou: These are good strawberries.**

**Me: What about my cookies? Don't you like them**

**Yatlou: Na. Strawberries are better.**

**Me: -munches on strawberry- Heye! These are good! -throws virtual stolen strawberries to the readers instead of virtual cookies-**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not updating, but I have special news. I have updated TWO chapters in one day. My biggest accomplishment. Come jump around crazily with me for my awesome skills. *jumps around crazily in celebration style* **

**Yatlou: -Sigh- I will never understand authors **

**Me: And I will never understand characters. They think they are free when they are controlled like puppets. I control you** points at Yatlou** and James Patterson controls Max and her flock. **

**Yatlou: *sniffle* I'll never be free. *throws a tantrum* **

**Me: Nooooooo! Everyone run for your lives. A crazy cat mutant that is controlled by me is attacking my room! **

**Yatlou: You can't control me now. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Me: Oh, yeah. *writes/ types 'Yatlou will clean my room'* **

**Yatlou: *cleans room* I hate you. **

**Me: and I love you *smiles innocently* **

* * *

><p>Yatlou's POV<p>

I converted myself into a cat. Yes, my stupid, puny kitten form will help me sneak into their home. I spent a few days examining their actions. Maximum would fly with the unemotional (or emotional, I haven't been around. People can change) boy and the blind kid. They others would play with the scientist that helped them escape. Everyone (even the unemotional boy) has smiled each day. There was light laughter with no worries. They gave each other hugs and, sometimes, small pecks on the cheek. These moments were where I was disgusted and heartbroken. Disgusted because it was lovable and sappy. Heartbroken because I wasn't in the picture. I think that they don't even remember me. Everyone seems to want and need Max. Each time I turn to examine a birdkid, I would hear 'Max' and a rare 'Maximum'. I was tired of hearing that name that I almost pounced on Maximum when she was eating a strawberry alone.

I kill birds pretending they were little Maximums. I would sink my claws and shred its feathers, plucking them one by one. I would cut the skin open everywhere. I could not see skin that was unscratched. Then, I would eat it.

I have classified their names. The unemotional boy was called Fang. The blind kid was called Iggy. The chatterbox was called Nudge. The mischievous boy was called The Gasman. The little girl was named Angel.

They would eat together, play together, talk to each other, and even cause trouble together. Each moment sent a spike of ice into my heart. The temperature went colder and colder. I know this because the group would wear jackets and shivered. They would complain about the cold. I even saw Maximum complain to the dark one, I mean Fang. She will tell him about the warm weather she wishes to embrace. I felt nothing. I was pleased in this temperature.

I would see Angel interact with Maximum. The little one was always happy with Maximum. She followed Maximum and asked for her to play. She would also cause the most trouble. She would read minds. (I know this because Maximum would say, "Don't read my mind, Angel." It is not hard to know what that means.) I know she can't read my mind because I think in complicated methods, so she will have a headache and not try to read my mind. Iggy and the Gasman (Gazzy) would make bombs. Nudge would talk (when doesn't she talk.) Fang would be his mysterious self and lock himself into his room. All in all, it appears that they were happy.

One day, Maximum went for a flight in the middle of the night with Fang. I smiled in cat form (can cats smile?) I sneaked in her room because she left the window open. As my first plan, I locked her window. I went to each room and locked each window. I even locked the door. The last room was the bli- I mean Iggy's and the Gasman's room. It was pretty easy to identify whose room I entered. The one I came in was Maximum's room. The black room was Fang's. The girly room was Nudge and Angel's room. I didn't go to the scientist's room because well, the plan was to get Maximum in trouble.

I sneaked into Iggy and Gasman's room. I went to the window and locked it. A silently click was heard in the room. The Gasman kept snoring, but Iggy sat up and he looked at me. I know he was blind, but I swear those blue eyes were looking at me. Carefully and silently, I went under the bed to escape those eyes. My kitten body let my muscles loosen as I got out of his 'sight'. I took a sniff. My eyes watered and a desperate cough was begging to let out. I couldn't hold it any longer. I coughed. But, a miracle happened; the door was banging and shaking hiding my small choking coughs. I saw pale feet glide to the door and stepped into the hallway. I immediately went on top of the bed. I laid my face into the bed sheet. I was so soft, and it smelled of gunpowder and a sweet scent of something that I couldn't describe. I rolled around in the bed collecting the scent. I lay in a small corner ignoring the silent yells that were happening at the door. The yells that the scientist was screaming and the yells of Maximum and her companion to declare they were innocent was the sign that my first plan was a success. Without realizing it, I fell asleep.

I felt myself being picked up, but I stayed in my sleep mode. There was a conversation going on. "Gazzy, what is this?" I felt myself being shaken up and down. I heard a snore and then a sigh. A meow accidentally left my mouth and the shaking stop. I didn't want to open my eyes, but my curiosity got the best of me. I came face to face with the blind kid. His blue eyes showed confusion and curiosity. I felt myself examining his flawless, beautiful face. Before I could stop myself, I licked him. He tasted very good. I could just eat him up. While I was savoring the taste, Iggy showed a look of surprise and disgust. It hurt, I don't know why, but it hurt. Iggy threw me across the room, which cause me to take my nails out to catch myself. I was prepared to attach myself into the wall, but instead I landed on Gasman. My nails accidentally attached itself into the sheet causing me to roll into a bundle of blankets leading me to fall. I yanked the blankets and I felt a heavy weight land on top of me. I heard my bones snap and a horrible high-pitched yelp escape my lips that could make Iggy deaf. I heard hurried steps and screams that were asking questions. I felt my nails retract into my paws and tried to stand. Key word: tried. I fell into consciousness. This wasn't part of the plan.

Iggy's POV

I woke up to the small sound of a click coming from the window. I looked at the direction of the window. Nothing was attacking me, so I must be imagining it. My hearing helped me hear only 2 loud heartbeats. There was no third, except for the faint heartbeat that could have been Max's or Fang's. I shrugged and was about to go to sleep when I heard loud banging and shaking coming from the front door. I stood and walked down only to hear Max and Fang entering the room. By the sound of their sound of their footstep, they were extremely mad. Jeb was there also with his frantic pacing.

"Why did you go outside in the middle of the night?" Jeb asked.

"It was a short flight, Jeb. Stop worrying," Max responded.

"No. Do you know how dangerous it is to fly by yourself?"

"I wasn't by myself. I was with Fang." I heard Fang sigh.

"So, what if you both got hurt? How would we find you? I can't believe you, Maximum. I trusted you."

So, that is how it went. Jeb yelled silently and then Max yelled silently. I got tired and I guess Fang, too because he sneaked away. I went to my room. I walked to my bed and lay for a few minutes until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt a warm ball of fur on my chest. I picked it up and said, "Gazzy, what is this?" As I asked the question, I shook the thing up and down. All I heard was a snore and I released a sigh. A small meow came from it. I stopped and thought, _Why is a cat in my bed? How did it get here? Is this a prank?_ As I thought about these questions, I felt a rough, warm tongue lick my cheek. I was surprised by the sudden attraction that was coming from the cat. I know I'm handsome and all, but a cat? I thought I would be filled with birds, but cats? I don't know. I threw it without a care. I didn't care what happens to a cat.

I heard claws swiftly come attach to a fabric. Oh no, Gazzy! I hope the cat doesn't claw The Gasman. The fabric tumbled together and fell onto the floor. Then, a thump came from the floor. I hope that wasn't the gasman. I heard bones snap, but the Gasman was stronger than the floor. A high-pitched yelp that could make the whole state of Colorado deaf was released. I covered my ears trying to protect them. I figured out it was the cat that got hurt. I felt my face turned to a horror expression.

I hurried and lifted Gazzy off the floor. There were snores still coming from Gazzy. Nothing could wake that kid up. I lifted the blankets to find that they were tangled. It was hard, but I figured out how to untangle them. I felt the small body. The poor thing had broken bones in the middle area. I bet there was a whole puddle of blood on the floor. I picked the kitten. A small meow came from the kitten breaking my heart and causing guilt rise from my conscience. I ran to my door only to hear the whole flock running to my room. They were worried by the sound of their tones, but I ignored them and went to Jeb's room. I banged loudly on the door, silently begging him to hurry up. The door opened and I showed the cat to Jeb. I couldn't see anything and he didn't say anything. I was getting anxious. I felt the cat being picked up from my hands and the door close. I wanted to get in the room. I wanted to know if Jeb could save the kitten. I wanted to know why I cared. I wanted to hold, pet the kitten for causing it pain. I felt a calloused hand on my shoulder. I heard Fang's voice say, "Iggy, breakfast." I knew that I had to cook for the flock, so I pushed the thoughts of the kitten aside and went to the kitchen. But, a small pain stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed. Porky Pig, take it away. <strong>

**Porky Pig (I don't own him either): T-t-t-that's all Folks! **

**Me: He is so cute! I took just eat him up. **

**Yatlou: Yup * gets knife and fork ready* **

**Me: He reminds me of something. **

**Yatlou: He reminds me of bacon. **

**Me: Ummm, sure... I'll be right back. **

***10 minutes later* **

**Me: Hey. What happen to Porky Pig? **

**Yatlou: I don't know. All I remember is cooking bacon*points at the cooked bacon* **

**Me: Yum, BACON! **

**Yatlou: BACON! **

***Yatlou & Me throws virtual bacon at the audience. * **

**Me: Eat my little birdies. Eat the delicious virtual bacon. **

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**We ran out of bacon, but I have a new chapter. Let us make a toast. Cheers!**

**Yatlou: There is no one here. Who would toast for you?**

**Me: You're here. Make a toast with me. I own you.**

**Yatlou: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. You own me. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride**

**Me: Your no fun. I had a whole argument ready*Shows long list***

**Yatlou: Whatever.**

**Me: Great. I created a rebel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeb's POV<strong>

I stared at the small, crushed kitten. I could see the broken bones as some cut through the fur. I winced as I imagined the pain the poor animal was going through at this moment. However, the small breaths that were coming from the cats were what surprised me. It should have been dead.

I took a deep breath and examined its injuries. It had half of its ribs, one leg, and its tail was broken. The bones were sharp and covered in blood. The feline has a large percent of dying, but I'll try to heal it.

I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. The medical equipment was placed on the bathroom. I had had all kinds of shots, IV, Valium, bandages, ect. I gathered the materials and traveled back to my room. My hand enclosed the cold touch from the doorknob. I turned the doorknob and pushed only to find it blocked. I pushed with all my might. It didn't even budge. I called Max and Fang to help me push the door. They were confused, but obeyed. We pushed, but we couldn't move the door. There was no scratch, dent, or any kind of damaged on the door even as Max and Fang punched, kicked, or tackled the door.

I sent them away to go play. They left with hesitation for they had a challenge to accomplished. They wanted to break the door, but I commanded them to go play. I turned to the door and a forlorn expression formed on my face. I was worried because the cat will die without the proper medical treatment. Desperate to save the cat, I grabbed a hammer and started banging. But, there was no damage. How did I get my door jammed and indestructible?

I guess only time will tell. Hesitantly, I walked and went to the kids. Someone had to take care of them.

**3****rd**** person's POV**

As Jeb left the room, Yatlou started constructing her castle of ice. Her body started to produce ice to be created from the room's humidity. There were snowflakes falling in a peaceful manner. Yatlou's form was turning back to human to recover better. The ice started blocking the door. The ice was constructing a shield of hard, transparent ice protecting the door. It was indestructible. The ice started roaming around the room, not leaving one centimeter of surface without ice. The furniture, door, and windows were frozen. It was a beautiful winter wonderland that shone with each snowflake.

The ice started constructing a crystal dome protecting Yatlou from harm. Her body was using the coldness to recover. She was unaware of the outside world. She was unconscious, but alive.

**Yatlou's POV**

It was cold. It felt like I was inside a crystal of Ice. If this is how death feels, I should have died sooner and could have just haunted Maximum Ride. The cold temperature was refreshing. It raised goosebumps onto my body. Chills traveled down my spine. This was better than the treatment of the sun. The horrible, hot temperature burning the bare exposed skin. I don't know why people stand the heat.

However, within the cold, I felt pain. Pain in my leg. Pain in my chest area. Pain on my tail. In general, I felt pain. I felt my body absorbing the cold, collecting it. I felt my ribs slowly mending, retracting into my body. I felt my bones of my leg and tail start straitening. All in all, I could feel the recuperation. It felt relieving to have the cold to distract me.

I fell to a peaceful slumber.

*3 days later*

(This includes the number of times the flock tried to break the door, Jeb sleeping on the sofa, and Yatlou's recovering.)

**Still Yatlou's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a room. The room contained a bed, a bookcase, a desk, and a drawer. I stood up to feel my feet touch the floor. Wait, feet? I looked down to see myself into my human form. Oh no. Did they know? I went to the door to listen for any sounds.

"I'm going to check if the door can open. I want to see if the kitten survived the landing of Gazzy's body," a soft, velvety voice said. I felt my knees weak at the sound. My throat was ready to release a round of purrs. However, when I heard the doorknob start shaking, I turned into my cat form.

I saw a pale, blue-eyed Iggy opening the door with a grin and stepped quietly. It seems like he was sneaking in. I tilted my head. He walked towards me and my heart started to quicken.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he whispered. He must of thought that I was scared of him. At least, I didn't had to answer the question (even though he won't understand a word I say.)

I sat at the corner and stretch his hand towards me. Out of instinct, I bit his hand. I tasted the metallic taste of blood. He winced, but he didn't throw me like the last time. Instead, he started petting me. I couldn't help myself. I felt attracted myself to him, and I leaned onto his hand. He smiled as I released his hand. He carried me and brought me out of the room. I cuddled and purr onto his chest. He continued petting me.

"Hey, guys. He is awake. He lived," Iggy exclaimed. I was bummed down that he thought I was a boy.

I sunk my claws a little. He looked down even it was pointless. "She?"

However, I could meow. I was taken away and I came face to face to a girl with mocha colored skin and brown eyes. She smiled and started talking, "Oh my god, she is alive. Oh, Jeb will be sooooo happy. I'm sooo happy. She is just adorable. I'm going to feed you, dress you, and help you. I will be the best pet owner ever! Oh, I wished we had a puppy, or maybe a squirrel, or a bird. Yeah, a bird, so it can fly with us. It would be soooo great. Now, that I think about it when are we going to go flying…. " I knew she was called Nudge.

I seemed to have been forgotten already and started squirming. I felt soft, small hands held my body. I turned to see an adorable child named Angel. She cradled me like an infant. I felt embarrassed and grateful. I purred to show my gratitude, and she smiled. I turned to see Fang and Maximum whispering about something. They kept glancing at me.

"Please Max, can we keep her?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, Max? Can we?" Gazzy asked.

Maximum felled into the trap of facing 2 pair of huge eyes. "Angel, please, not the bambi eyes," Maximum whined. I saw her start to examine me so I pull the same thing as the cute little girls and the little boy. I used the bambi eyes.

She softened her face and called Jeb. "Jeb, she recovered. Also, can we keep it?"

Jeb walked in and has an astonished face on. "I thought you would definitely died."

Wow, he is good with words. I felt better that he had hope for me to live. If you can feel the sarcasm, then I am sorry that you are oblivious and stupid.

"Jeb! Don't say that! Don't worry, Kitty. We had total faith in you," Angel said.

I meowed that I understand and licked her hand.

"It's late kids. Go to bed." Jeb said and left to go to his room. Then, he came back and walked towards me. I went with my feline instincts and started hissing and clawing at him like a maniac. Jeb stopped and looked spooked. I cuddled onto Angel. I felt the tension in the room. I tucked my head into Angel's arms and meowed lightly. Angel seemed to understand and too me to her room.

"Why do you hate Jeb?" Angel asked.

I stared at her showing fear on my eyes. She nodded sadly. I walked up to her and purred. She giggled as my tail flicked in front of her face. She petted me with care and love. I stuffed myself into her stuffed animals. She giggled at me and I meowed. She lie down and fell asleep. I quickly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done! I have a request to you guys. Can you give me 10 reviews because my brother is telling me about how I'm a horrible author and have no readers. Please, so I could bloat to his face.<strong>

**Yatlou: Yes, help the poor author.**

**Me: I'm not poor. **

**Yatlou: If you are begging for reviews, then you are poor.**

**Me: -Sigh- Why are you so cruel? After I created you, this is how you treat me.**

**Yatlou: Yes.**

**Me: I should have let you died.**

**Yatlou: -Gasp- You shouldn't think those thoughts. The readers might leave you for killing a great character.**

**Me: Which one?**

**Yatlou: That hurts. It hurts right here*pats chest***

**Me: I'm sorry.**

**Yatlou: You are forgiven.  
><strong>

**Review!**


	7. Bonus Chapter: Victory!

Bonus Chapter

**Yes, this is a bonus chapter because I let my readers down. I made  
>this chapter for a good laugh. It has the characters and it goes with<br>the plot, but it wasn't supposed to be in the story.**

**Yatlou: What is it about?**

**Me: Well, it includes you, Max, and yarn* holds a ball of yarn***

**Yatlou: Yarn! 3**

**Me: It works every time.**

* * *

><p><em>Yatlou's POV<em>

_I stood behind a tree. My blood was pounding and my breath was coming_  
><em>in quick, small breaths. I stared at my army. They were ready. I know<em>  
><em>they were. Each of them was a fierce fighter that will give no mercy.<em>  
><em>We have been training for this moment. Today, I will conquer Maximum.<em>

_I glanced at my army. Each shares a face of hungriness and cruelness._  
><em>They were ready to do everything to win.<em>

_We will not lose._

_We will win._

_We will beat Maximum._

_We will achieve and conquer._

_Maximum and her army of birds will lose. Cats will win._

_No, I'm not kidding. My cats will win against birds._

_Maximum and her birds against my cats and me._

_It is serious. We have made an announcement of war._

_A war of real cats against real birds._

_"Attention! We have been preparing for this war since it was announce._  
><em>That was a day ago. We have done tail ups. We have scratch that cat-<em>  
><em>post like there was no tomorrow. We have eaten fish like starving<em>  
><em>cats. I believe I know that we are ready to crush Maximum's army. Are<em>  
><em>we ready?"<em>

_"Meow!"_

_"I can't hear you!"_

_"MEOW!"_

_"Charge!"_

_We came in collision with Maximum's army. The birds were flying,_  
><em>cheaters. But, we had the element of surprise as we could sneak. My<em>  
><em>cats would swat at the birds with their tails. I'm so proud of them.<em>  
><em>TUNA for dinner!<em>

_However, the birds had a secret weapon. A weapon that caused my best_  
><em>fighters out of the war. A weapon that almost captured me if it<em>  
><em>wasn't for my resistance. That's right. They brought out<em>  
><em>the...the... the... YARN! They took 14 of my army to get_  
><em>distracted. One of my best killers was down playing with the rainbow-<em>  
><em>colored yarn.<em>

_"Nooooo! LUTON, YOU TRAITOR! You traded your companions for_  
><em>yarn!"<em>

_He will definitely not get delicious tuna after this incident. Curse,_  
><em>our weakness for the rainbow-colored yarn. And curse, the rainbow-<em>  
><em>colored yarn.<em>

_Those birds were getting it now. Watch out Maximum Ride. You're not the_  
><em>only one with secret weapons.<em>

_We got the bazookas out. They were loaded with the most awful_  
><em>substance in the world. It will knock those birds out of the sky. They<em>  
><em>will never mess with us after this.<em>

_"Fire!"_  
><em>We fired and watched as the birds fall out of the sky. We knew they<em>  
><em>couldn't stand sardines. I mean who likes sardines! We had to plug<em>  
><em>our noses to load our bazookas with that crap.<em>

_Maximum had tears in her eyes. Her red, puffy eyes had sadness in_  
><em>them. She picked a bird up and strangles in a hug. As the tears<em>  
><em>dramatically fell to the ground, her family came to the rescue.<em>

_Each member had a stony face, but I knew each of his or her weakness._

_Angel: I gave her a bear._  
><em>Response: "Yeah, something that Max would never give me without<em>  
><em>manipulation"<em>  
><em>I don't know how she knew the word. I shrugged it off.<em>

_Gasman: I threw a can of beans._  
><em>Response: "Noooooo! The magical beans!"<em>  
><em>I didn't know those beans were magical. Now, I want my beans back.<em>

_Nudge: I gave her a case of make-up._  
><em>Response: "Yeah! Now, I can help people look beautiful like Max,<em>  
><em>Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Jeb. Especially Jeb. I mean have you<em>  
><em>seen those wrinkles. I think it is disgusting. Also, I think you need<em>  
><em>a touch up..."<em>  
><em>I stopped listening and walked away. The bonus was hat Maximum will<em>  
><em>get tortured, too.<em>

_Fang: I threw a laptop._  
><em>Response: "The laptop. I must save it."<em>  
><em>I smirked at his immediate defeat as he gained fangirls online<em>  
><em>forgetting about Maximum.<em>

_Maximum forgotten by her flock stayed with her army. I threw a bucket_  
><em>of popcorn and they were all over it. However, Maximum ate the most<em>  
><em>for she was the alpha of the flock of birds.<em>

_My army of cats was celebrating for our victory. From this day on, it_  
><em>will be know Popcorn day for we defeated Maximum with popcorn. On his<em>  
><em>day, people will eat popcorn as a tradition. I lead my army to the<em>  
><em>kitchen for tuna. Go TUNA!<em>

_I turned to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me._  
><em>Iggy...Iggy...Iggy... I didn't know what to use to distract him so I<em>  
><em>gave him a pan. He stared at me like I was an idiot. I was offended. I<em>  
><em>am very smart. I knew he liked to cook. There was no need for that<em>  
><em>look except for Maximum. He leaned in and...<em>

I woke up. I WOKE up! Damn it! I defeated Maximum only for it to be  
>a dream. I sighed and lay down on the bed. A smile involuntary form<br>as I thought about the ending. I turned to see Angel still asleep_._ I made  
>myself comfortable in the pile of stuffed animals. I lean onto the elephant<br>and fell asleep._  
><em>

**I hope you liked the bonus chapter.**

**Yatlou: I liked it.**

**Me: I know* smug smile forming***

**Yatlou: What is the smug smile for?**

**Me: Oh you know. You defeating Maximum Ride**  
><strong>*coughandthealmostkisswithIggy*<strong>

**Yatlou: Yeah that was amazing. -Sigh-**

**Me: -snickers-**

**Yatlou: What?**

**Me: Oh nothing.  
><strong>

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay! I got one review. I must be a horrible writer. I must think of better ideas. I will conquer and obtain 10 reviews. It is okay, I will do better.**

**Yatlou: Says the horrible author that has horrible ideas.**

**Me: Says the lovesick mutant that fell in love in one day with a blind kid. I mean you are just 9 YEARS OLD!**

**Yatlou: Hey! That was a low blow. It isn't my fault, it's my cat hormones. **

**Me: Yeah, yeah. And I am a fairy princess.**

**Yatlou: No! Don't use sarcasm on me, young lady. **

**Me: Well, I can use sarcasm because I own you.**

**Yatlou: But, you don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Me: I don't want to talk about it. -sniffles- On with the story.**

**Yatlou's POV**

These pancakes were the absolutely worst thing I ever tasted. I had to sprint outside before I puked. Real food is horrible. I will never eat pancakes again. Poor Angel, she must be filled with guilt for poisoning me with sticky sauce and pancakes. When I returned, I saw my plate empty. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I made myself missions. As cheesy as it sounds, it is true. Since I was in my kitty form, everyone doesn't find me as a threat. I am going to record everyone actions, review their combat practices, and investigate their habits.

I was prancing like a cute kitten when I was picked by a pair of dark eyes. Fang.

"I know you are up to something. A kitten can't travel for long distances. Whatever you are you are dangerous. If you expect that I will be nice to you, you are dead wrong."

The first that I heard were laughs. I know it wasn't me because cats can't laugh (or can they?) I turned my head to see Maximum Ride laughing on the ground. Her laughing was horrible. It was mocking me about something, but what? I couldn't remember. In my memories storage, I couldn't remember anything that has happened before I was 5 years old. I only remember the 4 years of torture. However, something in that laugh brought chills down my spine. A small flash of pictures came and went. The visual that I caught was a house. A house surrounded in flames. It was a picture that seemed familiar, but what was it? What was that house?

I was back to the reality when I heard their conversation.

_(Yatlou's thoughts)_

Maximum: Why are you talking with the cat?-giggles- I mean threatening the cat. Did you get to scare it?

Fang: -Shrugs-

Both: -glance at me-

Maximum: Well, it doesn't seem scare. But, come on, tell me.

Fang: -Shakes head-

Maximum: Fang, I command you to tell me.

Fang: Fine _(That guy has no backbone.)_ I don't trust it.

Maximum: The cat?_ (Nooo, Maximum, he doesn't trust the random potato that is dancing on your head.)_

Fang: -Nods-

Maximum: Fang, that stupid, defenseless kitten can't kill you. _(Patience, Maximum and all will be revealed.)_ I bet you can kill it.

Fang: -Sigh- Aren't you suspicious?

Maximum: About?

Fang: How it got here?

Maximum: Nope. Plus, Jeb would have known if it was from the School. _(Poor oblivious Max. Jeb betrayed the school to help you. You are in more danger that you think.)_

Fang: I guess.

Maximum: Come on. Let's play with the others and quit worrying. I'm sure we are safe.

That's when I was carelessly dropped on the floor. I watched as the inseparable duo walked away holding hands. I looked outside the window to see Iggy flying. His wings were beautiful as the silver trailed on the edges of his wings. It is sad that he was blinded.

A blind soul that has no guide in the dark shade. A voice will soon guide that blind soul out of the oblivion.

My sympathy only lasted for a few seconds. I turned away from the blind soul. It was pathetic that I already fell for a birdkid before I even met him. I also will have to say thank you soon, but that will be impossible if I had to torture his leader. Oh, well, I guess he won't get his thank you.

My small steps in the hallway were silent as it landed on the floor. It was empty. The light brown hallway was peaceful. It was different than the noisy, white hallways in the school. The light brown reminded me of the soil in the forest. I wish I could forget Maximum. My heart isn't made of ice, yet. I am still to mushy, too sensible. I am falling in love! It was unacceptable. I came to stop in a dark room. There in the spotlight was a computer.

I will let you know a computer is the best thing to have in this despicable, unfair world. I hopped into the computer with the help of a dollhouse that was still wet with Coke that Gazzy dropped. I remembered the incident that Maximum and Gazzy had with that soda can. I shook my head and started to examine the computer. It was a prehistoric computer compared to the ones in the school, but still useful. I was grateful for my small paws. I started going research about DNA species. You have to love Google. I started typing away about cat species when I saw an interesting picture of a lady with cat ears on. I was disgusted at this mutant's action of revealing it to the public. She had her tail showing and her paws were huge. How could she expose us all? I check the website that it came from. It came from a… a… a… a… place. A very dirty place that has no dignity for women. I bet I could feel my furry face heating up as I franticly tried to close the window. My brain was fried of the information that I read in that website. My innocence is gone, I tell you, gone! However, in my frantic embarrassment, I got tangled with the mouse and fell down into a clutter of wires. When I fell down, all I was thinking about was that I didn't close the window. The wires wrapped around my body as I wiggled it to escape. Nevertheless, that caused the wires to wrap more tightly on my body. I was lucky that there wasn't a wire around my neck. I wish that I could claw my way out of the wires, but this could be my escape from the "flock". I started to meow.

I dare you to guess who came to the rescue….

Maximum…. Definitely no…..

Fang… Nah, he is too busy with his lovely 'angel'…

Gazzy… Nope, guess again…..

Nudge….. No….

Iggy…. I wish….

Jeb….Thank God, no...

Angel…..Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner.

The prize is ….ruining a little girl's innocence!

She was walking past the room when she heard me. The lights were turned off, so she couldn't see me. However, the computer was just begging for her attention with the bright light. Angel, not knowing the danger that the computer held, looked towards it. Now, I was meowing and waving for her to stop and to look at me. She paid no attention. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I had to. I cut the cables. The computer shut down, and I was released.

Angel, spooked by the sudden shutdown, screamed. The cables let sparks jumped. I landed on the dollhouse and slipped down behind it. I watched as the sparks landed on the dollhouse. Fire started to rise around the dollhouse. The house was the exact same one that I saw in the flashback. The roof was a soaked black and the walls were a gray. A dull house that was burning. However, in my flashback, I heard screaming. A high-pitched scream cut through me as I watched the house pummel to ashes. The roof was crumbling and the flames licked the walls leaving blacken walls. I felt like something important was inside, but I was frozen. I was trapped on one place. I heard screams that seem to cut through my heart. I felt tears come from my eyes. I saw people being trailed to the backyard. On that moment, the ropes let go. I ran to them. The people that were being carried were a brunette and a blond. The pair was thrown into a ditch.

I knew that the brunette had gorgeous black eyes that the blond adored. The brunette loved the blond person's light green eyes that glinted in the sunlight. The pair loved each other very much as they spent five years married. They decorated the house together and teased each other. I knew that the couple had three kids. The two oldest were separated by one year, and the infant was only one and half year apart. I knew that the blond made a mistake as he celebrated his promotion. He didn't know and his mind was clouded with the couple of drinks he took. He was promoted to Boss. The blond was ecstatic. In fact, he was so happy that he declared a party after work. Before he knew it, he was being dragged into a hotel by a young lady that was his assistant.

I knew that while the man was having a great time, the wife was worried. She was pacing around the living room watching the clock with impatience as the seconds ticked. She was rocking the baby and singing a lovely lullaby with her sweet, light voice. The children were playing in the woods near the house as they picked on each other. They loved to fight, so they fought each other. The mother preoccupied with the innocent sleeping baby didn't hear the scream that one of the kids released as the sibling took it too far. She was studying the situations that her husband could have been in. The best excuse was traffic since they lived near the woods. She watched as the clock mocked her with the sound of each tick. _Tick, Tick, Tick._

I knew that the harmed child was trying not to cry. The child rubbed the sore spot that was accurately placed on the leg. The child knew it was going to bruise. The sibling was frantic and kept apologizing. The sibling was confused that the child got hurt because the child was always ready. The child never had an injury from their fighting for the child excels in blocking. Nevertheless, the sibling gathered the herbs for the injury. Even though it would do nothing for the bruise, it would help the child feel better. The sibling watched as the tears trailed from the child's cheeks. The child was using the injury as a release. The child had been waiting for the _thunk_ of a car door closing, the soft footsteps of a man, and the welcoming voice that always seem to calm the child's nerves. The child wasn't focused on the fight, but for the father. The sibling embraced the child, and the child clung to the sibling.

I knew that they were all waiting for the father that never came.

I knew that the body of the blond man was brought to them by Erasers.

I knew that the mother was devastated as well as the children.

I knew that the body was mangled beyond belief.

I knew that the family was hurt as the Erasers explained the situation.

I knew that they set up the alcohol and assistant because of the smug grins.

I knew that they love to see the despair that was brought to the family.

I knew that the wife cried.

I knew that the sibling cried.

I knew that the child cried.

I knew that the baby cried.

I knew that I cried.

Not because of the environment.

Not because of the chaos.

Not because of the bad luck the family had.

_Because…_

The Erasers got tired of the tears. They attacked the mother by a gunshot directly in the heart.

_Because…_

They grabbed the children. All three.

_Because…_

Each Eraser got one and brought them to the same van.

Four Erasers stayed behind. One burned the house. Two threw the parents into the ditch. One stayed to drive them. All laughed at the victory of their plan.

_Because… I was the child_.

I lost my _family_.

I lost my _home._

I lost my _life._

My body stayed as the house was burned down. My vision was soon clouded by smoke.

**Another chapter done! – Bangs head on keyboard-**

**Yatlou: Umm, what are you doing?**

**Me: I thought it was obvious that I was banging my head on the keyboard. I mean I even typed it out for you.**

**Yatlou: -scowls- I mean why are you doing that?**

**Me: So, I can get more ideas for my readers.**

**Yatlou: Don't you mean reader.**

**Me: Shut up! I will have more readers, just you wait. I will have so many you won't be able to count them.**

**Yatlou: One… That's funny, I counted one reader.**

**Me: I said to wait.**

**Yatlou: Whatever. I hope you get in a ****concussion****.**

**Me: -Continues to bang head on keyboard-**

**Review!**

**llO-Oll- My reader character. It has glasses!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay! Three more reviews. I'm improving and we get tacos. Thanks for sticking to this story, ****SomethingAboutDarkAngel. Little Miss Writer Girl, thanks for reading my story.**** Thanks Maxie89! You're taco is the best.**

**Yatlou: -gets taco- Yeah it looks delicious.**

**Me: Wait, that's my taco.**

**Yatlou: No… this is my taco. See, I licked it. -licks-**

**Me: EW! Why would you do that? It was my taco! There was only one!**

**Yatlou: Because I was hungry, so I own this taco. **

**Me: But… I own you-points at Yatlou-**

**Yatlou: Yeah, yeah, the readers know you don't own Maximum Ride or this taco. –munches on taco-**

**Me: -tear- I'll miss you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's POV<strong>

I came inside the house to get my stuffed bunny. I was skipping like the innocent little girl I am. When I near the computer room, I heard shuffling and meowing. I peeked to see a mess of cables under the computer and the bright light of the computer. I thought I saw a woman with a weird hairstyle. It was shaped as an ear. I only got to see the face area before the computer turned black. I screamed as I was something black fall down. This was scary. _Oh no, the computer is sick! What are going to do if the computer dies? I have to tell Max. _Suddenly, this warm thing trails down to my dollhouse. I saw my dollhouse fall apart. I wanted to run and cry, but I stayed and cry. I heard trampling footsteps and felt hard, warm hands touch me. The warmth was bad. I closed my eyes wishing for the warm to stop and fell asleep.

**Fang's POV**

I saw Max pick up Angel. Angel was covered in ashes caused by the fire. When I heard her screams, it raised the hairs on my hairs. I turned back to the fire and was surprised that it didn't burn the room. The fire was surrounding the dollhouse only. The fire was turning to different colors. It was weird. It would be black to purple, purple to blue, blue to green, green to yellow, yellow to orange, orange to red, red to maroon, and maroon to black. The dollhouse was Angel's priced possession. She loved that dollhouse and played with it every day.

I went to the kitchen to get the fire extinguisher. It was dangerous to add water with electricity. I watched the gray foam conquer the fire and examined the computer. The wires were cut in random places, so whatever happened this was unexpected. I was about to leave but I saw a black spot on the foam.

It was the cat. The feline was sitting down watching the house. Its bright eyes were glazed over.

It was a peculiar behavior. It was usually energetic and moving around. I nudged the cat to see if it would help, but it fell over. It simply passed out. I saw its body turn limp and its eyes close. Was it dead? I was panicking in the inside. What if Angel finds out? Will Max kill me? Did I kill the cat? Why didn't we give it a name? I started to pace back and forth and decide that I should take the cat to Jeb. Hopefully, he will fix it.

**Yatlou's POV**

I woke up to see myself in a bed, but it wasn't Angel's bed. I stood up and started walking around the bed. I was confused from the dream. I was a dream wasn't it? Or was it a memory? Who am I? Who were those children? I heard a click, and I scurried under the bed. I saw two black tennis shoes. The shoes paced around the bed. I heard the soft shuffling of moving pillows and covers. Knees came down and I saw dark brown eyes come to view. I jumped on the face.

I heard the sharp inhale and felt the person tumble backwards. I held my head up to see the person who invaded my territory. Oh, it was just Fang. I could see the surprised, frustrated expression on his face. I was on his neck, so I jumped onto his hair. Fang seem ready to kill me, so I hissed quietly under my breath. His shoulders tensed and his breath and quickened. I saw something twitch behind his back. Bird instincts.

He stood up with caution and walked to the exit. I saw the whole _family _eating. Fang sat between Max and Iggy. Max didn't see me since my fur camouflaged into Fang's hair. Iggy had a confused expression as he heard Fang's abnormal heart rate. Max smiled at Fang and Fang smirked. The family was noisy and ignores the extra amount of hair on Fang's head. I saw them laugh enjoying each other's company, but I was examining Jeb. He was distant as he ate. He wasn't joining in the conversation, but he kept glancing at Fang. Finally, he spoke:

"What an interesting hairstyle, Fang. What did you do?"

"Hairstyle?"

"Yes, it seems you have more hair that you necessary do."

"Hair?"

"-Sigh- What did you do to your hair?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. How is the cat?"

"Fine"

"Is it asleep?"

"Nope"

"Did you feed it?"

"No"

"Can you go feed it?"

"Sure"

Then, I felt calloused hands surround my body and pick me up. I was placed on the table and Fang dropped a piece of chicken next to me. Sniffing the piece of chicken, I bit a small piece and swallowed. I looked to see the gaping faces of everyone except Iggy. As an extra effect, I meowed to signal Iggy that I was already there. Soon, I came to see a gaping Iggy. He looked soooooo cu- I mean …ugly. Yeah, Cough Cough.

Soon the conversation started again:

"It- She doesn't have a name," Fang said.

"Okay, let's give her a name," Max responded.

"Oh, how about Kitty. It is simple and easy to remember. I mean she is a cat so I bet I won't forget. Then, again, we do have amazing memorization skills. I always wondered why we can call a cat, Kitty, but a dog isn't named Doggy or Puppy, or Pup. I mean they are always called a simple name like Max. No offense Max. I like you. You are like my mother or sister. You are so brave and strong. Oh, and Fang always follows you. I mean it is like you guys are always together. I wish I had someone like that. I mean I wish I had a best friend like the same age as me. Right, I me- Eeeewwwwwww! " Nudge was interrupted as Gazzy threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes at her.

"Let's call her Smoky," Iggy suggested. (_What?_)

"Lame," Gazzy yelled. (_I agreed. Come on, Smoky? Crazy!_)

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas," Iggy retorted. (_Actually, you can't see at all._)

"Captain Hotraxx!" Gazzy responded with his eyes shining. (_What kind of a name is THAT! Seriously, CAPTAIN HOTRAX! What is that? French? German? Italian?_)

"It's a girl! We can't name her Captain Hotraxx," Max reasoned.

"We can pretend it is a boy," Gazzy huffed. (_Well, let's pretend you are a girl._)

"How about… Bubbles? Kitty? Cupcake? Princess? Toast?" Angel asked. (_Toast?_)

"No! I want something with Captain at the beginning," Gazzy screamed. (_Toast…_)

"Toast?" Iggy questioned. (_I was thinking about that too…TOAST? She must be hungry. Now, that I think about it, I'm hungry, too._)

I jumped down from the table and went outside to hunt. Nobody followed me as they continued their conversation.

I was walking down the strawberry patch chasing birds. So far, I have caught two robins, one jay, and five random birds that I can't name. My mind was trying to remember the fire incident. I knew that the dollhouse represented a house. It was definitely a memory since I was in it. My father cheated on my mother in a set up that the Erasers planned. I can see their smug smiles in the back of my mind. I trained with a sibling to fight in the age of 4. That is physically impossible for a young child to start fighting. I wonder that sibling is still alive. I need to trigger my memories. I have to remember. I hate staying oblivious from the facts.

As I thought of this, I felt anger and despair travel into my veins. My family was killed and here I am getting my revenge but not theirs. I felt cold chills travel to my paws. I stopped to see small ice tracks. I scowled at the fact that everything else was green and paw-shaped ice tracks were created. I placed my paw on the ground and saw ice start forming on that exact spot. I touched a tree. It turned to ice.

I touched the lake. It turned into a lake covered with ice. I started skating and I fell. Stupid paws.

I touched a small leaf. It turned to a leaf covered by ice.

I touched the ground. Nothing happened.

Damn, I was starting to get excited. I felt something fall into my back. I turned my head up and saw pieces of snow fall from the sky. The soft, white snow was amazing. The first thing was to build a fire... wait, I can't build a fire. Soooo… I started to jump around like crazy. I licked the snow when it was falling. I started to freeze birds with my awesome freezing power except I couldn't eat them. It was a shame to leave them, but I didn't know how to reverse the power. I just stared at the bird hoping for laser vision to melt the bird…

…

…

…and nothing happened.

I turned to head back home, but I found white. My winter wonderland covered the trees, lake, and grass. I couldn't find out where I was going. I was lost…what? No echo.

Damn, now I am lost AND bored. Life sucks.

The snow kept falling sending chills and hints of pleasure go through my body. I kept track with my footprints, but they were covered in 2 seconds. I had to walk miles in my little paws and tail kept twitching. My pack should be near the lake where I left it. The lake was easy to spot with the sun creating a blinking light against the surface. I went to that direction hoping to see my black backpack. Even though pack food since I could hunt, I did pack some clothes. The clothes were stolen just to inform you, but if you rat me out, just remember I was able to track down Maximum Ride, I can track you down.

The backpack could be seen even with the large amount of snow. The strong color could be seen with my eyesight. I walked up to the backpack hoping to be given some time to stretch in my human form. Even though I can stay in cat form, it feels more comfortable to be in human form. It has been weeks since I have been able to be in my human form. I changed into my human form. I won't describe every detail, but it was a very painful process.

I clothed myself with a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I put on gray socks and shoes. My senses were stronger. I could smell the dinner from his distance, hear that they were still arguing, and see my little bird sculptures. My kitten form was still too weak to gain my abilities that are available in my human form. I wonder if my powers could be used in human form. I tried to think of cold things.

I thought of snow.

I thought of my winter wonderland.

I thought of ice-cream.

I thought of slushies.

I thought of ice cubes.

I thought milk shakes.

I thought of frozen yogurt.

Wait… I feel something. I can feel the rushing power. I can feel the shudders and chills travel through my body. The power is wishing for its release. Yes, the POWER!

Just kidding… my pretending didn't help me gain my power, though. Damn, I guess the pretending didn't work. I guess it only works when I am a cat. Life sucks.

I walked to the lake to see my reflection. I saw a girl with green eyes and brown hair. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled, and she has deep circles under her eyes. She had a few scratches on her face and body that represented the few birds that had a chance to fight. She was weird.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of black.

I turned to see a young male.

"It's time for School," he said in a deep voice.

At first, I was confused. School? Crazy guy, I don't even know you. However, when I saw the gun, I immediately turned attacked. My claws were ready, but he was faster. He shot a dart at me, and I blacked out. Damnit, I'm supposed to be the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! For updating so late. I had homework and my computer crashed with the internet. It's like a bad luck chain.<strong>

**Yatlou: Why did I have to be capture?**

**Me: To add suspense.**

**Yatlou: Oh, sooo… readers find it awesome to have me kidnapped and possibly die.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Yatlou: You have a weird hobby to write stories like this.**

**Me: I call it talent.**

**Yatlou: Maniac.**

**Me: Weirdo**

**Yatlou: Idiot**

**Me: Stupid**

**Yatlou: Lunatic**

**Me: Smarta****

**Yatlou: Dumba****

**Me: B******

**Yatlou: A**hole**

**Me: Jerk**

**Yatlou: Bastard**

**Me: Rainbow…cake?**

**Yatlou: ?**

**Me: What? I ran out of insults. **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry for not updating for two weeks maybe even more! However, I have made four chapters. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Yatlou: Please, like anyone would read this crap.**

**Me: Well, you are in my crap.**

**Yatlou: …**

**Me: … That sounded wrong, didn't it?**

**Yatlou: Yup.**

**Yatlou&Me: -Silence-**

**Me: -Cough-I own Yatlou, and James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and the flock. This is one of the four chapters. –Walks away-**

**Yatlou: …Umm, yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yatlou's POV<strong>

_(Yatlou's thoughts)_

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. My eyes were useless in human form, but it was risky to turn into a cat. That was going to be my last element of surprise and camouflage. I stretched out my arms to calculate the size of the metal cage. It was about 2 feet in length and 3 feet in width. I was desperate for something to expose the foe. My senses were in high alert. There was no sound, so I must be alone. I made a loud scuffle to signal my 'awakening'.

The doors open and the lights were turned on. I hissed at the sudden light and waited for a few seconds for my eyes to recover. My capturer was very handsome young man. He had blond hair that made the light like the dark and black eyes that stood out like the night. The poetry comes from the genius side.

I waited patiently to hear his voice. He wasn't here to be a model statue for me. However, I knew that he was proud to be outside of the cage. Bastard.

"…", but he never said anything. I didn't dare speak a word. I had learned it is better to keep quiet. I would never understand why Maximum Ride would always taunt and irritate them. It was useless because in the end, the experiments were still completed. He just came to my cage and roughly pulled me out of my cage and put my hands behind my back. I just made easier and didn't resist. The earlier I know how they found me, the faster I can think of an escape. I can't leave if they can find me again.

I passed room after room into my came to a pair of double doors. The engraving on the door had a name that I couldn't read fast enough before he pushed me in. My only hint was that it started with the M. I tried to be unemotional as I entered, but I knew that my face expressed frustration.

However, I was surprised to see that it was a meeting. There were 10 executives; so 20 eyes were staring at me. No noise could be heard. I started that backed away, but I bumped against him. He tensed up and pushed me away. My balance went a little off, so when I was about to crash with the table, I pulled up my legs and pushed off the edge. My aim was to the other side of the room, so I place enough force for a long jump. I landed with ease and turned to see gaping mouths, except for him. We stayed in silence until we heard the doors open to see a blonde woman. She looked agitated and angry. At the sight at her, I immediately straighten my position. She sat in the main chair, which was the closest to the doors. She glared at me and started the meeting. (_What did I do?_)

"Okay. Sorry, I'm late. Here, we have Experiment 7893," she stated. _(Yay, I have a number. I feel special. Fact: The first number represents the number of specimen. 1=Wolves, 2=Birds, 3=Reptiles… 7=Cats. The rest are the number of tries they experimented on that DNA, so 863 people died.)_

"It can go in extreme speeds up to 68 miles per hour. Also, it can jump up to 6 ft. We have calculated that it has a very high IQ. It has great endurance and stability that helps it hunt. It only has to eat 1,000 calories every day. However, it needs improvements, so this meeting is to discuss what we can enhance to make it perfect," she lectured. (_I feel special that they stalk me_.)

A man with bronze hair and green eyes asked, "Is it an assassin?"(_I kill birds for breakfast… Does that count?)_

"No," the main chief (blonde lady) answered. (_Oh…_)

"Then, let's make it an assassin. You did state that it had a chip that can turn it into a killing machine. We can arrange manners of taking away feelings that way it can be a heartless killer, " he suggested.

My heart froze as I remember the shock that I felt when I was attacked by wolves. The alpha was the one that bit me. His dark eyes were those of a hunter. I flinched as I remember the shock that transverse inside of me. That's how they figured out my data. I have to be one step ahead of them.

"Yes, that way she can defeat Experiment 2789, Maximum Ride. She … WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I must admit hearing that they even thought that she could defeat me, made a little bit angry. SARCASM, people! I was furious, enraged that Experiment 2789 (Hey, my new name for her) was considered to be a dangerous opponent. I could feel my tail start to get frizzy. I couldn't feel the drop temperature, but I could see that it was a blizzard in here. I felt strong winds circuitously circle around me. I saw icicles and ice peaks start forming on the ground and ceiling. The icicles were like knives waiting for its victim patiently. The snow was unstoppable not even a wildfire would destroyed my kingdom. I could barely hear muffled voices through my rancorous mood. I felt the cold spread blocking all the exits and freezing all the buttons from alerting the others. My snow made the room soundproofed refusing to aid the people inside the room that were freezing to death.

It was despicable that they believe that was weak! Maximum could be destroyed in a million ways. Believe me, I have counted the options when she left me, some are gruesome and others are harmless, yet destructive. I have thought out a plan from attacking the others to pealing her skin and piercing my claws into her raw skin until she dies.

I felt a warm hand close on my shoulder. I didn't jump or gasp. I just turned around to see him. I saw that his blonde hair was covering his eyes giving him a surreptitious atmosphere. I didn't feel threaten, instead I felt like I was being comforted. Even if he was only touching my shoulder, it felt like a hug to me. I felt a warm, amicable feeling start forming in my stomach. He was the same height as me that meant he was 4 feet 5inches. I stared at his eyes, but I couldn't read them. I could never read emotions from eyes only facial expressions. My desire to read his eyes was unbelievable that I wrapped my arms around him. I think I know him, but for now, I'm content to be here with him. I knew he felt the same, but was resisting from me. However, I felt his arms start embracing me. I felt my energy start decreasing causing me to black out.

3rd person POV

As the young girl fell into the boy's arms, she whispered, " Ventus." The confused boy stared at her in a caring way and he picked her up gently. He was unsure of the pain that she went through, but knew that he could trust her. However, he didn't want to bring her into his mess. He knew that he knew her from somewhere because the way she held him reminded him of love. Her dark brown hair was beautiful and healthy. Also, before she passed out, he saw her cat-slit green eyes. He knew she was part cat especially with her stunt of jumping over the table. The tense, worry feeling he felt when he saw her falling, it was terrible. She was graceful and he felt like hugging and screaming at her for making him worry.

Conflicted, he stared at the scenery. The snow was melting creating a small lake in the office. The icicles were dripping, but before they touched the floor, they would smile. The table was left with a crack in the middle where the ice entered and expanded. The door was left unscratched and the buttons were stuck and could not be used. The beautiful, magnificent kingdom was destroyed along with the beautiful ice queen.

The executives were unconscious. They were shivered and probably traumatized from the disaster that they just experienced. However, Yatlou didn't know that this incident caused the executives to want her even more. The potential and deadliness was amazing through their eyes. During the blizzard, they were already thinking of buying her and using her. They were arranging prices from a million dollars to a billion dollars.

Max and her flock gave up their search of the cat in one hour. Max didn't felt the need to spend her day searching for a cat. Fang didn't have the energy because he has been a little confused, and befuddled since the incident. He wanted to search, but he thought it was hopeless. He thought that the cat couldn't survive with its small size. It would be dead in one hour. Iggy didn't really care for the cat. He immediately went to build bombs without a worry. Gazzy was left to watch his partner in crime construct the bomb. His little eyes twinkle at the possibilities of pranks and trouble he can make even if he is only 4 years old. Nudge was doubtful and didn't want to stop searching, but soon got distracted in her rambling. She went from searching for a cat to looking for unicorns in the woods. Jeb was confused, but not at all worried. He was more preoccupied with the fact that his little girl was crying. However, Angel was persistent and searched in the night. She was smart for a 2 year old. She couldn't walk, but every night she would leave the window open by asking Max. Her excuse was that she liked to see the stars. Sometimes, she would imitate the meow of a cat lightly near the window to lead the cat to her. She believed that the cat would return to her. She loved that cat and now she missed her. Nevertheless, her family encouraged her that they would get another cat, but for now, they have each other. Angel could not disagree, so she forgot about the cat, but she would always leave the window open. She didn't know why, but it was instinct for her.

Yatlou would be disappointed if she need about this. She would have a bigger motivation to kill Max. She would hate Max's ignorance that was used when she told the flock to give up the search. She would have gladly ripped her to shreds. However, she would have been on her knees for Angel for waiting for her. She would be elated for having someone love her.

Nevertheless, she will never know. Yatlou would never know about Max or Angel. She will chase Max down, but will hurt Angel along the way. She will study the same stars that Angel stares at every night. She will think of Max just like Fang. She will kill Max like Itex. She will cause trouble like Gazzy. She will ramble in her mind for plans like Nudge. She will create bomb like Iggy. Unlike the others, she will have to suffer for a longer time.

* * *

><p><strong>There part one finished, but don't worry more chapters will come. I will make more.<strong>

**Yatlou: …**

**Me: Do you still feel awkward?**

**Yatlou: No. I'm just thinking about how much of a failure you are.**

**Me: Oh…why?**

**Yatlou: You spent three hours on this one chapter. I mean are you an idiot?**

**Me: I will not suffer this kind of abuse-Walks away-**

**Yatlou: Hey, come back here. I'm not finished.**

**Me: What happened to you? This isn't the Yatlou that I know. She was nice and caring and baked cookies!**

**Yatlou: She was gone when you keep saving Experiment 2789.**

**Me: -cries-**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**YAY! This is part 2 of the 2 chapters that I'm making this weekend. **

**Yatlou: Yay. Part two. How lovely.**

**Me: At least make the effort that you are happy.**

**Yatlou: Oops… forgot the exclamation point. Yay!**

**Me: -sigh- They know that you are faking.**

**Yatlou: They wouldn't have known if somebody wasn't querulous.**

**Me: Querulous? Don't use big words on me, young lady. I own you**

**Yatlou: It means whiny.**

**Me: Hey! I'm not whiny!**

**Yatlou: -raises eyebrow-**

**Me: What?**

**Yatlou: Whatever. I bet James Patterson would know what querulous meant, maybe that's why he owns Experiment 2789.**

**Me: Psh, that word isn't in his books anyways. Here is part two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yatlou's POV<strong>

I woke up to find myself in a chamber. It was lighted from the bottom with two spotlights against each wall. It was like I was being advertised. No, I am being advertised. The ceiling was clean, but if you look closely, you can see the small cracks and blood where experiments would try to escape. The walls were gray (my favorite color), but it was covered with chains. The chains could have held back at least 10 people. There were 3 pairs of chain links on the long side of the room and two pairs of chain links on the short side of the room. There in excellent condition as the metal looked unscratched. I perused the chains to find out what kind of material it was, but they were covered in too much blood to find out.

Suddenly, the lights brighten causing me to stumble onto my bottom. I push myself back up to find the main chief standing in front of me with a smug smile. I could not reject the idea that I was curious and a little worry. She looked really proud of herself and ecstatic to see me. She was wearing a suit with a coat over it. The suit hugged her body while the coat was loose around her middle body.

"You are a brilliant success," she exclaimed. (Oh, why thank you.)

"After that little incident, everyone wants to buy you. You have shown true potential to the buyers about how deadly and powerful you are. The prices have grown from $100,000 to $5.8 million. The buyers are going into a rampage to win you and collect your power. I am a little confused of where the power came from, but it doesn't matter. I'm sure with many hours of training you can defeat Maximum Ride. She will have an advantage for having more…"

There it is again! What is so great about Maximum Ride? I escaped by myself without a scientist sneaking me out. I help other unfortunate experiments escape each with a good leader. She escaped with her 'family'. Oh, wow. SHE IS JUST AMAZING!

I saw her start shivering. "Experiment 7893…can… you stop," She commanded me.

I heard myself chuckle with delight, "No, until you realize that Experiment 2789 is a failure. I believe you are a disgrace that you believe she can defeat me. She has so many flaws that they seem like her weapons. You think she has the upper hand. You think she is the greatest experiment in the world. You think she is your only person you want. I just don't get the selfishness that scientist have to chase an experiment when you have a hundred right through those doors. I should destroy you for thinking that I will stand down to her level. Here, I am in charge. I know I would stay silent most the time, but when you bring that foul character in the conversation, let's just say my feline instincts act up," I crooned to her.

Her face showed that I frightened her. She knew that at this moment I had the advantage. My little twisters of snow were encircling the blonde lady. I could feel the power fluently travel in the room. I saw my ice blocking the door and break the lights.

**The main chief's POV (Marian Janssen)**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw her eyes changed into cat-slits. Her hands were forming into fists and I felt the temperature drop. It was happening again and with the same subject. Maximum Ride. Our greatest experiment in the whole company. Why would experiment 2893 hate her? I placed her in the same room, so they can be friends. My plan was that Maximum would destroy Experiment 2893 to save her flock. It was supposed to be a test to see what would Maximum decide. Instead, my plan backfired because it resulted that they ignored each other after an incident. I don't know what happened, but she escaped before I could figure it out. I shivered from the cold and her cat appearance.

"Experiment 2893… can… you stop," I ordered more than asked.

She laughed a cold, terrifying laugh, "No, until you realize that Experiment 2789 is a failure. I believe you are a disgrace that you believe she can defeat me. She has so many flaws that they seem like her weapons. You think she has the upper hand. You think she is the greatest experiment in the world. You think she is your only person you want. I just don't get the selfishness that scientist have to chase an experiment when you have a hundred right through those doors. I should destroy you for thinking that I will stand down to her level. Here, I am in charge. I know I would stay silent most the time, but when you bring that foul character in the conversation, let's just say my feline instincts act up," she purred at me.

Her eyes were merciless, yet unemotional. Her body was signaling that she was hungry as she flexed her back. Her claws were out and ready to attack. Soon, the room was frozen and I couldn't escape. I wasn't worry I had a weapon in my position. I could harm her with I wanted to. Suddenly, the lights were shut off.

" I can see you, but you can't see me. How are you going to shoot me with that gun? You are in a pothole. What will you do? Scream? Cry?" she mocked me.

How did she know? I was careful to strap the gun carefully around my stomach under my coat.

" I figured it out when I saw your coat. Your lovely, loose coat. Are you embarrassed to show your stomach because you gain a few pounds? Or is it the gun? Shoot if you can," she laughed.

There was no noise. I couldn't hear anything not even a shuffle of feet. My breathing was ragged and loud. I wish I could hear her breathing, but my breath was too loud. I took my gun out and took the safety off. I was prepared to shoot when I hear her.

"I'm right here," she taunted. It was coming from the right, so I shot.

BANG

"Oops, I mean over here." Now, it was coming from the left.

BANG

"Miss me, again." She was in front of me.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Click, click. Damn.

"Oh no, did you run out of shots? What will you do now?" she whispered to me. "I wish I could kill you, but I had fun playing with you. You are a lot of fun, so I will just knock you out," she informed me.

Then, I felt my gun being taken away and was knocked out with it.

**Yatlou's POV**

I chuckled as the chief fell to the floor. I search her to find lipstick, a gun, a necklace, a plaque, a key, and a coat. The lipstick can be used to seduce enemies, write messages, and poke people's eyes out. A gun can be used to kill, but first I am going to need some bullets. The necklace was made of gold, so it can be sold for money; I can bride people with it, and choke people with it. On the plaque, it had the chief's name in fancy handwriting, Marian Janssen, and it had very sharp edges that can help me cut some stuff. The coat can be use for a disguise, bandages, warmth, and fashion. The key is my escape. See, I can find meaning for everything. I put on the coat and placed all the items in my jeans pocket. My snow was all ready meting. I walked up to the door and opened it with the key. I took the necklace out and placed the key on the necklace. I will never know what I can use the key for.

I walked out to see white walls and the floors were opaque white. I had to figure out where I was: state, city, country, anything. I started walking carefully down the hall only to bump into him. It was that guy, the capturer me in the woods. Damn. I think he was in shock like me because me stayed frozen there for about 5 minutes. I quickly sidestepped him and started running down the hall. He immediately was behind my heels. I was careful to avoid people while sprinting. However, each door was closed and wasn't filled with scientist. It was a ghost town in these hallways. I had to calculate each turn to avoid tripping and crashing into walls. I have to a staircase or at least a window to escape.

"Wait, stop," he gasped when he was next to me.

"Yeah, okay. Then, we will go outside and worship the rainbow god for Skittles," I responded.

He scowled and jumped onto me. My breath was taken away as his weight brought me down onto the floor. I hissed at him.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't stop running. Next, you have to be prepared and predict your enemies' action," he lectured me.

"But you aren't an enemy. You are an innocent bystander. I don't have to worry because you don't seem to want to hurt me. So, what do you want?" I questioned.

"Umm… I… wait… umm…" he stuttered.

"We don't have all day," I exasperated as I scanned the hallways.

"Why did you call me Ventus?" he inquired.

"Because you were her favorite," I automatically answered.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but I know you. I just don't remember you. It's complicated, but you seem familiar. Maybe…"

I was interrupted when the bronze hair guy saw us. " Good job, Experiment 1456, you captured my prize. Guess what? You are now working for my industry, Yotrole."

He came and placed handcuffs on my hands.

"Umm… am I getting special treatment or something? Don't you trust me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not until we get rid of those emotions you have to convert you into my personal assassin."

Ventus picked me up and passed me to my new master. Well, freedom was nice while it lasted. My superior pushed me to the staircase. Well, obviously, he does not know about hospitality. I was pushed into a room and strapped into a bed. I know my memory will be the same, but I won't feel love, happiness, or pain. I will be emotionless just like Fang.

"The operation is ready, Mr. Dotrel," the lady said.

"Let it begin. Experiment 2893, be ready to kill and learn French," my leader whispered into my ear. French?

"Where am I going?"

"Well, you are going to my company in Paris while I work here in the U.S."

Paris. I am going to Paris. Experiment 2789 is saved for now, but her end will come near.

I felt a helmet be placed onto my head. The helmet will make sure to shut off the part of my brain hat controls my emotions. Something will trigger my emotions to set loose, but who knows when that will happen? I felt a shock run through me. It was a light shock that grew into a bigger shock that knocked me out.

Good-bye, Colorado.

Hello, Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>There part two completed. I will try to finish more chapters.<strong>

**Yatlou: Paris?**

**Me: Yup, trust me. You will meet Max in that 'city of romance'. Sorry, but Iggy won't be there.**

**Yatlou: WHAT? Why would you bring that up? **

**Me: Because it is funny to see your reaction. Ahh… you are blushing.**

**Yatlou: -blushes- No, it is allergies.**

**Me: What are you allergic of?**

**Yatlou: I'm allergic of you.**

**Me: Sure…**

**Yatlou: Shut up!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**New Chapter. I swear if I had the time, my whole life would be devoted to finish this story. I hate school! I hate the homework. Who agrees with me?**

**Yatlou: Not me-snickers- I don't have school.**

**Me: Oh yeah, just wait and see. I'll make you go to school.**

**Yatlou: So, I'll probably skip to college. I mean I'm a genius.**

**Me: -grunts- Stupid cat.**

**Yatlou: Tsk, tsk. I'm not stupid. I'm a genius.**

**Me: -growls- I get it! You are smarter than me. -smirks- Oh, Yatlooou! Where's my adorable, smart kitty?**

**Yatlou: Okay. What are you planning?**

**Me: Can you help me with my homework?**

**Yatlou: What? No way!**

**Me: come on. You don't have a choice. I own you.**

**Yatlou: Why can't you ask someone else?**

**Me: -sigh- You're right. –smiles- I'll ask Max. She wi-**

**Yatlou: No! I'll do your homework. She will just mess it up and get everything wrong. Also, you don't own her, so she will rip your homework in tiny, miniscule pieces and dance on those pieces, mocking you.**

**Me: Yeah, okay… well, thanks, Yatlou! I am going to go work on the story! –walks away-**

**Yatlou: Hey! Wait… you tricked me. Come back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yatlou's POV<strong>

I watched the man get cornered against the wall. He was wearing the common brown coat and some green pants. His hair was messed up after the chase. His face showed obvious fear as he placed his hands upward in a surrender position.

"Please, have mercy. I have two kids and a wife. They need me. Please, they can't survive with me. I bring the money for the family, so they can be happy. Please, spare my life," he pleaded.

I knew that my eyes didn't show pity or sympathy for the man. Ever since my emotions were shut off, I can't feel anything, so I can hypothesize that my eyes showed nothing. I could laugh, smile, and cry, but I will never actually feel that emotion. Tears will come out, but they would mean nothing. It is like an actress. You can perform and emotion, but you aren't actually feeling that way. The only emotion I could feel in the beginning was relief. I wasn't an overwhelm mess filled with emotions that could lash at any second. However, as time started passing, I have gained other feelings.

I can be amused.

I can get annoyed.

I can pity others.

And, as disgusting as it sounds, love.

Those are all the feelings I can feel at this moment. But, back on track.

The words that responded the man's plead were, "You should have thought of that before you messed with the boss. You promise a fair business with him instead we see you working for the enemy. You were the one that sabotaged our plan."

The man looked like he was going to turn crazy as he flapped his arms like a humming bird. "What? No, I'm only loyal to your company. I was going to sabotage their company to erase the competition. I know that they were always causing problems for you guys, so I was helping you guys. Please, you know I'm a loyal person. I was going to destroy the other company," he informed frantically.

"Sorry, Max, but you are a traitor in the company's eyes," the words kept tumbling out with each plead.

The man showed a confused expression and inquired, "Max? My name is Rafael. You know your partner in the market."

"Yeah, whatever, Max."

I saw the bullet crashed into the man's chest releasing him into another reality. As I shook my head at this disaster, I ate some popcorn. I know what you thinking, "Popcorn? Where the hell did she get popcorn?" No, I'm not a mind reader. I just have enough intellectual to conclude what you are thinking. And if you weren't, well; now you are. Well, if you must know, I'm watching a movie. A boring, languish action movie. I had to start throwing corn kernels towards random people. It was quite amusing to see the human reactions.

For example, I threw a kernel at this blonde chick and her redhead partner. They started to freak out about their hair. They started to scowl at the boy that was behind them and started complaining with him causing them to be kicked out of the theater. Next, I threw another kernel towards some old man during a gunshot. He started yelling about the Vietnam War and he was escorted to get 'help'. Later, I threw one at this group of guys and they started a food fight creating a mess. I felt pity for the person that has to clean this mess. There was ice cream on the red walls and soda on the carpet. I left before the manager could come and the catastrophe that was his theater.

I walked into the cool, fresh winter air. It was the winter solstice where Mother Nature turns into a fearless and savage beast that freezes its enemies into a void of darkness. The city of Paris was not horrible. I must say it is very fancy and expensive. The lights seem to scare all the shadows away with its brilliance as the trees reflected it with its blossoms and leaves. The shops seem to be alive every night. I stared down on my black jeans and my plain, short-sleeve gray shirt. My black jacket had a dragon design on the back and I had combat boots on. I am not fashionable, but Paris can change you. I ignored the people that would always stare at me and whisper about me. The street lead to an alley. I walked down the regular path towards my chamber. Yotrole with Mr. Dotrel. I ambled through the oak trees that helped hide the company from bystander's eyes.

I have stayed for 4 years with this company. 4 years, it sounds miniscule and insignificant, but every minute was frustrating. I wanted to be free and explore the world of my world including that special goal I'm trying to reach.

However, today, it is my escape. My day of freedom. I have tried to escape 8 times each one a failure after another. My conclusion is that they keep finding me because of the chip. I had to get rid of the chip they implanted me when they shut off my emotions without damaging myself. I have prepared myself from the day when I started eavesdropping. Ah, the joys of eavesdropping. My plan is well formatted and will not fail.

I came to the doors of the industry. The doors were 20 ft tall with a painted dragon symbol. The dragon had blue gems that represented its cold personality and was black to illustrate its surreptitious behavior. Its position was standing with blue flames coming out of its mouth. I came to fall in love with the image and pretended that the blue flames were ice shards and frost.

I opened the keypad lid and typed in the code, opening the door. The smell of cigar and wine made me tense up and put on my unemotional mask. He was here. I never I would see him, but after two years, he came. I still despise him and avoid him. When the smell of cigar and wine slaps my face, I knew they were celebrating. I strolled to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor.

The elevator opened to show Mr. Dotrel and Jeb sharing a laugh, a smoke, and a drink. Jeb didn't recognize me from the past. It was difficult to remember since I am still the same size, 4 feet and 5 inches. It stinks being a cat. They have a huge growth spur in their young life, but when they reach young adult, they stop developing their length, or height. However, it doesn't matter since he doesn't spare a glance at me.

I marched the space beside my superior and stayed silent as they conversed with each other. The floor was covered in rich colored maroon and the beige colored walls combined to create a professional office. On a wall, there was a portrait of a beautiful, majestic scenery. It showed a forest and a river dividing the forest into two sides. His black desk was neat and organized with papers piled on one end and a computer at the corner. After a while, Mr. Dotrel turned to me and asked, "Did you enjoy your evening?" I nodded and bowed as he gave recognition of my presence. He smiled at me warmly, but I faked my smile. I knew he thought of me as an obedient 'daughter', yet it was because he never had one. I see him as my boss, not a father.

"Good. I am proud of you. You have been an important figure in this company as my assassin. Therefore, Jeb came in to observe your success. Wait in here while we prepare the training dome," he reported.

I gave him a nod and watched as the doors closed to block my view of Jeb and Mr. Dotrel. I scurried to the computer and turned it on. My chip can be turned off and on from the computer. However, my awesome eavesdropping skills informed me that the computer holds a file with all my information and has a personal tracker. The best part is that I am a personal assistant, which means no other company has my information. I can delete the file and nobody will ever find with the tracker. I move the mouse and clicked on "Experiment 7893". It lead to files of all the murders and assassinations I committed and my status report. I scrolled down to see that my tracker was in room 56 in floor 2. Perfect, it was in the room next to the training dome. I gathered every piece of information about me and clicked 'delete'. I quickly turned the computer off and returned the mouse into its original position.

I scrutinized each area to make sure nothing was out of order. I waited for the beep of my talker to start traveling down to the training dome. I had to wait only 5 more minutes. The light beep signal to start my decent, and I went to the elevator and pressed 2. The doors revealed white walls that were covered with doors. I turned left to room 56. I entered to see a dark room filled with machines and carefully stepped toward the scientist. He was asleep. I am glad that there's a very high security in this building. I saw a flat, rectangular device with a map displayed on it. A red light flashed on the continent of Europe. I grabbed the device and broke it into tiny crumbs. There all done. I can be free.

I searched the room and found a window. With my claws, I cut a circle on the window and slipped through the hole. My feet were placed on the windowsill, and I positioned myself to jump off. Then, I hoped off the two floors. I stared at the high roof and wished I could jump off of that height. However, there are bigger, significant situations to think of.

Find Ventus

Figure out what he is and why I remember him

Find Max

Kill Max or at least torture her

Find out about my past

I saw Ventus in that building near Colorado. I'll have to explore the western area of the U.S. to find him. I looked back at the building that seemed like a castle. Even though I was forced to come here, Paris is my home. The home of my love of art and cultures. The home of my dragon. I will come back to Europe.

I walked through the forest and reached the Atlantic Ocean in one hour. I position my hand over the water and saw it convert into a pathway of ice. Over the years, my power has developed. Now, I can control my ice powers easily since my moods don't affect them as much. I felt my blade, Eclat de glace. It was gift from my 'father' after I completed my 1000th kill. The handle was encrusted with sapphires on the bottom and made of silver. The blade was always sharp and Mr. Dotrel placed a emerald to represent my eyes on the center of the handle. I always hated guns, but swords are a different story. Even though most think that gun beats knifes/ swords any day, you haven't batle with me. My quick reflexes aid me to accuracy and speed killing with this blade in a second. That's how I kill people, but before I had the Eclat de glace, I had to use my claws.

I shook my head to remind myself of the present instead of relishing the murders I commited. My tail transform out of back and I positioned myself to be able to walk on ice. Let the journey continue.

**Another chapter done. I am so tired. It's 4am and I am finished on this piece. If that isn't called devotion, I don't know what is.**

**Yatlou: It is called procrastinating, stupid.**

**Me: -sigh- Just be glad I finished it**

**Yatlou: I can't feel emotion. I do not compute this emotion. **

**Me: Let's see how you react when you see Iggy or Ventus.**

**Yatlou: -growls- Stop, bringing them into the conversation. I hate when you taunt me and you know it.**

**Me: -smirks- Yeah, that's why I brought it up.**

**Yatlou: -sighs-**

**Me: What? Are you thinking of Iggy?**

**Yatlou: No!**

**Me: Oh, it's Ventus.**

**Yatlou: -grunts- No! **

**Me: Decide, already!**

**Yatlou: Okay, go get my computer from the closet.**

**Me: Okay -walks into the closet-**

**Yatlou: -locks the closet- Did you find it?**

**Me: No –closet shakes- Hey! Did you lock me in the closet, again?**

**Yatlou: What? No… -walks away-**

**Me: Hey, come back and unlock this door. –pounds door- Yatlou! Can you bring me food and a pillow, at least?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I made a new chapter. Everyone cheer for me because I'm awesome like that.**

**Yatlou: Yes, cheer for the person that keeps you waiting for 1-2weeks to read a few chapters.**

**Me: -Coughs- That's not the point, Yatlou. The point is that I finish this chapter.**

**Yatlou: Of course, everyone bow down to this wonderful person. This person who can't finish her homework in two hours. Nope, she needs at least 4 hours.**

**Me: I'll ignore that last statement. Yatlou, that was an excellent suggestion. Bow down to your creator.**

**Yatlou: What? No way! You are a disgrace to me. You will never be known worldwide.**

**Me: Umm, I don't want to be known by the whole world, just bow down. You too, Ventus.**

**Ventus: Don't bring me into this.**

**Me: I own you. You have to bow.**

**Ventus: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Don't roll your eyes at me.**

**Yatlou: Leave him alone. Go bother Experiment 2789.**

**Me: I can't because I don't own her, James Patterson does. –smirks- Why do you care if I make fun of Ventus?**

**Yatlou: You know why I care.**

**Me: Oh come on, I want to build suspense for my readers.**

**Yatlou: I bet they already know.**

**Me: Know about what? **

**Yatlou: Whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yatlou's POV<strong>

I reached Colorado in 3 days after traveling from North Carolina. I searched for Experiment 2789and her group, but the scent was cut off with an even stronger scent. It smelled like the blue cheese that they served in Paris dipped in a dog's mouth and it lead to the bird's nest. I cautious stepped inside to see dishes unwashed and a spoiled smell reach my nose. I checked the rooms. In Experiment 2789's room I found an unorganized, unkempt room with a bed and fawn colored walls. The window was slightly open and her scent was still strong. She smelled like jasmine and cinnamon. It was a horrible combination of two strong odors put together. I covered my nose and slammed the door shut.

Next, it was Nudge's and Angel's room. I analyzed the room to find stuffed animals and a few toys that could not be used for my purpose. Their scent was almost gone as I caught a whiffed of sweet candy peppermint and a strong odor of citrus. I stared at the bunny that Angel would let me sleep on when I was in my cat form. I touched the rabbit's crisped, soft ears that I would wrap my tail around. It was small enough to fit in my jacket's pocket (Yes, that's how small I am when I am a cat), so I tucked the rabbit in my pouch. I opened drawers only to find random crayons, markers, and clothes. I traversed to the closet to find more clothing and a pair of shoes. This room is empty of weapons.

I continued my adventure in the house to come into a black room. This was clearly Fang's room (if I'm wrong, you can shoot with a gun. -smirks- This is a test to see if you read the last chapter. Who would win? A gun or my blade?). I balanced my weight onto the floor tiles to avoid making any sound. His room was neat and clean with nothing wrong with it. I rolled my eyes at this action. I don't know whom, but there was someone who was a neat freak. Who was it? Ah, who cares. I scrutinized every corner of the room to find some pretty interesting things. I found a picture album about Experiment 2789 and him and burned it on the stove. I found a lovely regular knife and threw it at his dartboard. I found a black backpack and I kept it. I found a ... tied clown that is wearing a ballerina costume in his closet. No, I'm not kidding there is a clown wrapped with rope wearing a tutu. I was flabbergasted (New emotion... ) to see the clown. It wasn't a human, but it was strange to see a toy clown in someone's closet. I awkwardly kicked the clown to the left and carefully scanned the closet to find black clothing and a box. The box was shaped as a rectangular prism with the name "Raptor" inscribed in a gold, cursive manuscript. The case was made of soft, black velvet that almost made me purr on the spot as I trailed my hand down the top. I clasped the latch and opened it to find an aesthetic image. In the inside, it held an amazing onyx colored handle encrusted with transparent gems on the bottom. The sharp edge signal that it hadn't been used, but why did Fang have this? Did he steal from the company? Did Jeb hide it here? What relationship does he have with this device? It is clear that he doesn't share the love of swords for he would have taken this beauty with him. I took the blade out to see the wonderful structure that it had and the potential it hold. With one last glance, I placed under my shirt on the second strap of my weapon belt next to mine. I went back the closet and gathered black pants and a black shirt from the closet and departed the room.

I walked to the next room: Jeb. I clasped the knob, but it was locked. I sighed and kicked the door down. A loud thump was created as the door landed on the floor. I peered into the room that sustained the scientist. There was a bed in the middle of the room that was covered in dust and his study desk had no life. Papers were scatter, but pencils marks were faded and the chair seems to have given up its purpose. I roamed the vacant area and immediately went to the bookcase. I grabbed all the books and placed them onto the floor, each one kicking the dust away. Shuffling through the pages, I found two notes and a total of $505. I have observed Jeb as he visited the company. He would always bring a book with him and place objects inside them.

(My thoughts)

The first note says:

_Dear Flock,_

_I am sorry for leaving._(Yeah, I saw you grieving while drinking wine and smoking with the boss, but you seem to be going fine, Jeb)_Normally, I would be okay since I have left many experiments behind__. _(Wow, really?)_ However, this feeling cannot be ignored because it is a strong emotion that shows my betrayal to you. I hope one day, we will meet and you will be able to forgive me. __I wish I could be there and not have left.__ I will wish you guys. I wish I were your true guardian. I wish I were free from the company. I wish I didn't have to leave you. I promise you my intentions are true. Please, trust me. __I love you, guys.__ There is five hundred dollars in my bird anatomy book._(Not anymore...)_ Be careful and take care._

_Jeb_

The second note says:

Max,

_I am your father._ (Way to be subtle, Jeb. Wait, what?) _I know that you must be heartbroken and probably hate me, but I love you._ (Love is still disgusting...)_ I left everything you will need in this room: a few weapons, money, research, and tips to lead the flock._ (Can't wait to see what I can find. I got the money and information; I just need to locate the weapons.) _I know you will do a great job leading because you were born to be a leader and everyone loves you._ (Not everyone...) _I am proud of you and am honor to be your biological father. I know you will pass all the test and obstacles that will come your way._

_Jeb_

I counted the money. The five hundred plus the five dollars I found under desk make a sum of $505. I placed the cash in the backpack and start to look for the weapons. Strolling towards the desk, I scanned the perimeter of the room, but the bookcase was the only furniture against the wall. I lightly traced the desk's length and opened the cabinets. Papers. Papers. Candy (-sneaks them into my backpack-). Pictures. A code?

"Remember the joys

Not many, but it present

Locked from your reach

Think of each other

Because each one is a part"

Weirdo, who does poetry? Let's see this is meant for Experiment 2789, so her joys are with her 'family'. The joys are in this house since her 'present' was this house and the past was the School. This door was locked maybe it's in this room.

I examined every corner of the room. Nothing. I sighed and sat on a chair. _Thump. _Umm... I broke the chair. I stare down on the broken wood to see a shine. Shine? I separated the pile into two sides and cross upon a metal safe. It seemed to be well constructed with the alphabet as the key code. "Think of each other/ Because each one is a part". Let's see they make a 'flock' and each have a name. I could figure out the code, or I can take the easy way. Which answer is it?

A) Figure the code

B) Leave the safe alone

C) None of the above

The answer is C. I won't figure out the code or leave the safe. I have claws that can cut through metal; I think it is clear what the option is. My claws unsheathed from my hands and stabbed the metal, denting the metal. My hands resembled a can opener as my claws worked on the safe. After that deed was done, I pull out all the treasures from its dungeon.

A pair of guns (I threw those away).

Some thick star-shaped knifes, ninja stars. It had a post-it that had "Fang" on it. It was for Fang, too bad, they are mine (Puts them in my tool belt).

A $2000 bucks ($2505, I'm 'rich').

That's it. I glided to the hallway to the last room. Iggy's and Gazzy's room. There was a scent seems to allured me over to that room. I stood near the doorway to see Iggy's delicious scent with an unknown scent that I ignored. However, I was shocked to peer at their room. It was a mess; you couldn't even see the wooden floor. I had to carry every piece of clothing to the hallway in order to start examining the room. I checked the drawers to see toy cars and soldiers. I picked up mattresses and covers to see these petite spheres. A sense of admiration started to bloom as I imagined Iggy building these bombs and teaching it to Gazzy. They were high-tech, but simple. It is convenient that I had to learn about functions and mechanisms of technology. He is incredible and caring. All over the room, I found bombs and placed them into the backpack to use later. I continue to scramble to see some magazines and right at that moment I remember how to puke my guts out. Utterly disgusted with that expose material, I left the whole building wishing I hadn't seem those magazines (which I burned on the stove).

I speed away with all my strength wishing I have never seen those… Stupid Iggy. Trying to forget about the incident, I bump into the state of California. I might as well start getting to work here. I seem to be in a city called Sacramento. Everyone kept staring at me as I quickly observed. I can see why I am out of place; I am pale. My years of Paris was the best, but there were never tanned. There was a few lightly tanned, but here they are tanned bronzed. All I see is tan, tan, tan, red? People here should know that is deleterious to get tanned for too long. I continue to look for Experiment 2789 and her flock of birds. I came across this poster advertising some surfboards. Surfboards, surfboarding happens in the water, so they must have a beach. I wish the ocean and its lovely sounds and its magnificent water that does not fear to combine colors. I was recalling the memory when I felt a tap on my shoulder. On instinct, I tensed up and swiftly turned and took a step back taking on my fighting position. I saw a young man about his 20's staring at me with amazement.

"Would you like to make a movie deal?" he asked with a cocky smile transforming on his face.

"Of course… not. I am not going to fall in the categories of being a superficial or an opulent person as most of the people who inhabit the role of being in a production," I responded and left him standing, surprised with my vocabulary.

I looked down on the poster and read the contents. It was taking place at Los Angeles, bit I wasn't interested in the contest; I was interested in the beach. Stepping in a store, I took a map and scan it to remember. All I had to do was go south until I reached Bakersfield in order to reach the beach. I left the map and started south.

8*After the death of 20 birds and running about 400 miles*8

I smiled as I admired the beach. The waves were as gentle as the Mediterranean Sea, but not as beautiful. The sand was warm since it was the beginning of Summer. However, I was not delighted with the number of people. There must have a thousand people as I scanned the whole area. You would think that most people would be inside to get away from the sun. I proceeded to admire the ocean ignoring the roaring sound the crowd was creating. However, I was soon pushed down by a unknown source. Damn it, I was trained for years for this kind of dilemma, and I get distracted by water. Quickly, I took a swing kick on the front of his kneecap tumbling him to the floor. He was kneed down on the floor, so I put all my weight and pushed him down to the ground; My hands pinned his arms down, and my knees on his thighs. He was almost twice as tall than me and wore a surprised expression. He had a delicious odor of gun powder and honey. He had strawberry colored hair and amazing blue eyes that had a mist effect making them looked like the Mediterranean Sea on a foggy day. I could never forget those eyes. I felt my eyes grow wide and my hands tighten as I recognized him. Iggy.

I surveyed the area to see two guys looking at me. One guy was wearing black clothing and had an mask of indifference, but had a small frown to express his astonishment; The other was a kid that was wearing camouflage baggy cargos and a green shirt that was gaping at me. I looked down to see Iggy that he was still confused.

Damn. I messed up, again.

Damn.

Damn it.

Damn everything.

* * *

><p><strong>There all done. And by the way Yatlou, I do poetry and I am not a weirdo. <strong>

**Yatlou: Yeah, the person that her life is devoted into making fanfiction.**

**Me: That's not weird. That's passion.**

**Yatlou: Passion for weirdness.**

**Me: Like yours and Iggy's passion.**

**Yatlou: -Slaps hand on forehead- You did that on purpose. Man, you couldn't pick a better position could you for the scene of me jumping on Iggy. It even sounds wrong.**

**Me: Nope-smiles innocently-**

**Yatlou: Shut up, abnormal girl**

**Me: Oh, did I make the little kitty mad? **

**Yatlou: Yes, I am rancorous because of that comment you made about Iggy and me.**

**Me: Oh come on, there's no reason to use big words that I don't understand.**

**Yatlou: With that brain of yours, it is very necessary.**

**Me: Shut up, smartass.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**New Chapter. Back to Yatlou's point of view because I am sure you people are anxious to read the next event.**

**Yatlou: Ugg, please don't mention it.**

**Me: I don't have to. I posted it to let the world to read about you and Iggy. Remember readers come first. Mhahahaha! You will never be allowed in public.**

**Yatlou: You won't even let me out of the room! And how can I go in public?**

**Me: I own you and you can go through the door-cocky smile-**

**Yatlou: -scowls- Really? How long did it take you to think out that?**

**Me: Stupid, who counts the time while thinking?**

**Yatlou: -sighs, then a smiles starts to form- Oh, I saw your watch in the closet. Go get the watch so you will be able to tell the time.**

**Me: Wow, yeah –walks into the closet-**

**Yatlou: -locks closet-**

**Me: What is it with you and locking me in the closet?**

**Yatlou: It's fun.**

**Me: You need to produce a better way to trap me.**

**Yatlou: You are right. I'll get right to work -walks towards the desk- This might take a while, maybe hours to come up with ideas.**

**Me: What? HOURS? Yatlou, let me out of here!**

**Yatlou: -scibbles on paper-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yatlou's POV<strong>

You could say that time was stuck in place. I didn't move from the position making it a good thing I had tighten the backpack strap. Iggy didn't push me off and Fang and Gazzy didn't make a move to help their defeated friend. I was surprised to see Iggy here. They were shocked that a random girl took down a bird-boy. However, poor Iggy was confused at what was happening. We were all in that 'WTH' stage. Everyone else in the beach didn't seem to notice that a petite girl brought a blonde giant down and humiliated him in front of his friends. They carried on laughing at their hilarious comments and walked around us to continue on to their own carefree lives. This made life a little easier for I didn't need to make an excuse of why I jumped on a guy. However, the waves continue to swim with its powerful arms letting no one stop its force. Stupid ocean, if it wasn't for my love of the ocean, I won't be in this mess.

After a while of staring into the misty blue voids, a gang of black-jacket dudes came towards Fang. I actually felt gratitude for the lack of emotion at that time. Emotions can tamper major decisions and I didn't need fear to accompany me. As I relaxed my breathing and placed my mask of fake hyperness, I stood up and yanked Iggy into standing position.

"I'm so sorry. I was habitua- I was like practicing for my movie. I am going to be part of a like an awesome action movie. Again, I'm like soooo sorry," I improvised. It was difficult to talk like a movie actress when you have an enhance vocabulary in all the crooks of my mind.

"No, it okay," Iggy responded.

"Well, I like better go. It was like nice meeting you," I extended my hand to close the conversation. Iggy took my hand and shook it with a formal attitude. Although it was going perfectly as planned, Fang just had to interrupt.

"Excuse me, who are you," Fang questioned as he scanned me up and down. Fortunately, I had an advantage because I was covered in a loose jacket, covering my weapons that were under my shirt. Unfortunately, he knows that I'm stronger than Iggy, so he is going to indicate me of being a mutant like them. Even it is true, they didn't need to know. I just wanted to kill Max, not expose myself.

"I am like playing for a part, so like I need to get back to work. I'm like a movie star, Ann Ralfen. But, I would like to know who are you?" As I talked, I made dramatic hand motions for everything and explained everything in a snobbish way. By the way, I used the name "Ann Ralfen" because I hate that name, so I might as well discredit the name. She was my partner that was killed in an 'accident'. Yup... killed. Anyways, she was querulous and surly with everyone especially me since I was the boss's favorite. However, one day she bumped into my blade and died.

Fang looked disgusted as he watched me try to seduce him (Ha! Not in this millennium). Suddenly, he made this cocky smile and whispered in my ear, "I am your dream guy."

I swear I wanted to rip his head off and stuff it into a straw. Then, send it flying towards the ocean and exclaim, "Since it is all a dream, your head will soon grow back on your body and you will be my mutated guy." Next, I would bury his body in a 40 ft hole and dance around it, begging for forgiveness to Poseidon for poisoning his ocean with Fang's head.

Carefully, I gulped down all my protests and smiled sweetly, "Really? You aren't like taken? Wow, you must be like a heartbreaker. But, I must like get back to work or I'll get like fire from the job," I excused myself as I backed away.

"Wait, have you heard of Fang's Blog?"

I couldn't help it, I exploded with laughter as I heard the words tumble out of his mouth. I didn't expect that he would actually thought I was trustworthy. Me, an actress. The thought just makes me start to crack up. I even fell onto my own knees, clutching my stomach. I couldn't consider it. They actually require the help of humans. I can hypothesize that shouldn't be the assistance that they should be looking for. There are thousands for experiments around the world that could have done more than mere mortals. Furthermore, he created a blog about himself. Man, what could that blog hold. Dark poems, drawings, and meaningless essays about his days.

"This is serious. Why are you laughing? I believe that there is illegal experimenting going on. You are a movie star, maybe you could spread the world about what happen to that group of kids," he stated with a frustration.

That's when I ceased my laughter. They weren't recruiting helpers with a disguise. They were openly expressing themselves and illegal experimenting. They have exposed all of us. We were meant to be concealed from the human race, not revealed in a pathetic blog.

"What?" I whispered darkly.

"I'm certain that you heard me since you stopped laughing. But, I will repeat myself. I believe in illegal experimenting and it is a se-"

I couldn't hear anymore. I grabbed him from the top of his shirt's collar, spun him, and kneaded the center of his back. He let out a gasp of air and fell onto the warm sand. Soon, a thunder of footsteps came from behind. I turned to see the gang that came towards Fang. I bent down and whispered, "I didn't know you had bodyguards. The little boy doesn't know who to protect himself." In return, he swung his leg to knock me onto the ground, but I jumped on his leg, spraining it. He twitched in pain and will need to wait at least 20 seconds before he could move. Iggy was still puzzled at what was happening and how he could help. Gazzy was terrified as he sees his two male role models be defeated.

I waited until the gang was 10 feet away to wave and sprint away. I kept a low speed for them to keep me in sight. I listened as I heard twenty feet pound the concrete and six feet gliding on it. I swiftly turned and camouflaged myself into a ball behind a trashcan that was near the entrance of the alley.

One by one each went through the alley. I patiently waited for the prey to be trapped in the alley that leads into a dead end. After all 13 carelessly ran into the trap, I came out.

"Were you trying to find me?" I mocked with glee.

"No, we were chasing the rabbit with the clock to go into Wonderland," a guy answered cockily.

"Really? You must be blind or an ignoramus because I am not a rabbit with a clock. I don't even have a watch. However, I can help you go to Wonderland," I surreptitiously informed them.

All of them showed a look of confusion.

"Let me demonstrate," I calmly explained. I silently stepped towards the guy in front of me. I grabbed his shoulders tightly and rubbed them. He relaxed and I took advantage of this position. I quickly kneed him the back and karate chopped his shoulder. He twitched and fell. I caught his hand and laid him on the concrete. His pulse was still beating, but he was knocked out.

"See, he is in Wonderland. The land of dreams," I declared with a sweet smile.

Everyone looked at me like I was a sick person that needed to be taken to the therapist. They had shocked and repulsed expressions. Some were even turning a little green.

"Please, this isn't a catastrophe. Therefore, stop exaggerating because I didn't murder him. I am certain that I knock him into unconsciousness. Now that the dilemma is cleared up, who's next?"

Nobody hesitated as they all ganged up on me except Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. There was a male that 'sneakily' travel behind me, but I elbowed him in the stomach. He double over and I flipped him onto three more gang members. Soon, I got kicked in the stomach, flinching in surprise. I grabbed the foot and slammed him against the wall. There were five guys left wearing black jackets. However, I was quite dissatisfied as I saw all five of them take out their guns. They pulled the safety off and turned it towards me.

I sighed as the metal seem to glimmer in the dark alley. I turned to Fang and Iggy and was infuriated that I saw a cocky smiles form onto their faces. I didn't want to consult with my weapons, but they felt me no options. My coat was flying with the breeze and I quickly snatched my ninja stars. They didn't see the silver until it was too late. I knock each gun out of their hands, disguising them into the night. I wickedly grinned as I saw their baffled expressions.

I took out my Eclat de glace and got into position. My right leg was on the back of my left leg and my blade behind my back, but in my enemy's view. I look behind back at the pile and taunted them, "Is that all? -Yawn- I'm going to have to demand more superior entertainment."

Swiftly, I stepped on the front of my feet and stabbed my first victim on the thigh. It was clear he had no endurance as he fell on the ground. The second target was scratched on the face and I plunge my blade into his arm. Then, I kicked him on the abdomen towards the wall. The third quarry and the fourth prey were working as a team and were prepared. The third held a knife and the fourth was using combat fighting. The third was trying to stabbed as I counter each stab with my blade. I had to blend backwards and side step as he tried to punch and kick me. In the end, both grew tired and I gave them a free pass to Wonderland.

I cleaned my blade on my pants and put it in my jacket's side pocket. However, I felt a rope come around me and wrapped tightly around me. I freaked and started to wiggle like a fish on land. Then, a warm presence touched me on the shoulder and I felt like a bottomless puddle. I stopped moving and tried to stay connected with the hand. It took me a while to recover from the sudden feeling was engendered in my stomach. I felt that I was mute and was allowed to only listen to my own thoughts.

_(Yatlou's thoughts)_

"I think we should kill her, Fang. She might be working for the school." _(Wow, you are incredible, Iggy. Your desire to kill me is the same desire to destroy your leader.)_

"Maybe we can ask her questions about how to defeat them." _(Yes, I am an enemy.-scary music starts- __Fear me __)_

"Wait, look, she stopped moving." _(Wait, look, a pack of guys are in front of me. Glad to know you aren't blind.)_

"Iggy, you got the touch."_ (What?)_

"Fang…"

"Yeah…"

"The touch? What's next the smell?" _(Oops, I suppose I shouldn't have mentioned his smell earlier.)_

"You know what I mean. She was going crazy as we wrapped the rope, but when you touched her, she stopped."

The hand left and my brain rewired in a more rapid velocity. Thankfully, I was able to concentrate and voice my opinions.

**[A/N: By the way, I added translations because I got half of the words from Webster's dictionary. Also, I don't want to my readers to switch between the dictionary to the story, so I made it easier for you guys and girls. In addition, if you do know what they mean, _Congratulations_, you know more than me:D]**

"I hope you aren't going to depart and desert me in this dim and murky alley," (Translation: Are you going to leave me?) I quietly murmured. They looked at me like I was an extraterristial. I know my accent was confusing after being in Paris for a while, but they should be able to understand me.

"Umm… yes? No? Maybe?" Iggy responded.

"Do you comprehend the significance of my diction?" (Translation: Do you understand me?)

"Umm… Fang?" Iggy turned the spotlight to Fang. Fang nodded with uncertainty contorted on his face. This is going to be fun.

"Yes…" Fang guessed as wrinkles started to form on his forehead.

"Perfect. I would appreciate that you will be capable to liberate me like the gorgeous nature that seem to have an unpredictable ritual." (Translation: I will be grateful if you would release me like mother nature. {Remember, no one controls nature.})

"…" Fang stayed silent. He walked toward me and clutched the rope. He passed me to Iggy.

"We are taking her to the hideout," Fang explained to Iggy. I glared at their ignorance and their overall action of deciding to ignore me. Wait… the hideout? Brilliant, I will be able to analyze more weaknesses and flaws to take them down. My mind was rushing at the possibilities of successes they might have accomplished. However, he stopped upon a deserted, poor condition building that seems to hold rats and pests.

"You have a wonderful building. I declare that even the king would enjoy living there," I sarcasticly answered as I scrutinized the building.

Everyone in the group turned to glare at me. I smirked at their reaction since they finally understood my "language".

* * *

><p><strong>Done. And I did it all in the closet since a stupid cat won't let me out.<strong>

**Yatlou: I'm not stupid. I have constructed at least 37 ideas for author notes.**

**Me: Wow, really? Can I see them?**

**Yatlou: I don't know. Can you?**

**Me: Urgh, I'm not playing this game. Just let me out, there's no food in here. Or bathroom.**

**Yatlou: I would leave you in there, but your mom will be wondering where you are… Fine-opens door-**

**Me: -runs to the kitchen and grabs cookies- Yum!**

**Yatlou: I want one!**

**Me: No! Mine! –hugs cookies-**

**Yatlou: Don't make get my ****Eclat de glace.**

**Me: Okay-gives cookie-**

**Yatlou: Yay!**

**Me: -snatches paper- These aren't ideas. They are just sentence starters to start a conversation with Ig-**

**Yatlou: -stuffs cookie- Don't eat with your mouth full. Or state personal information -glares-**

**Me: -munch, munch and swallow- Iggy.**

**Yatlou: That's it back in the closet.**

**Me: No! –runs away-**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**This chapter from another character's point of view, but it is still a cool story.**

**Ventus: Of course, I'm directing it.**

**Me: Why did I create cocky, sarcastic characters?**

**Ventus: Because we are more fun than a benevolent, boring characters.**

**Me: Yeah, it is fun doing the author's note.**

**Ventus: Also, because you didn't think through it**

**Me: Hey! I think through all my stories. That's why they are awesome.**

**Ventus: Sure, they are…**

**Me: Yeah, they are -smirks- You know that you are technically telling me that you hate yourself and Yatlou since you are calling my creations crap. I own you guys, remember?**

**Ventus: -scowls- What? You outsmarted me? A mortal?**

**Audience: OH!**

**Me: Where did they come from?**

**Ventus: They came from your brain. You were thinking about your victory.**

**Me: No, I was thinking about drinking something because I'm thirsty. I forgot what…**

**-Random Orange Cow that milks Orange Juice pops in-**

**Me: That's right, I was thinking about orange juice. Yeah, orange cow!**

**Ventus: -slaps hand to forehead- Max and her flock are lucky to be owned by James Patterson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ventus's POV<strong>

I have escaped the school two years ago. I have been a servant for the School for 2 years and have been training for 4 years. Unfortunately, I have in there since I was born, meaning I was never cared for except for the few days of infancy.

During my years at the school, I have realized that I can control a few worthless powers.

Don't laugh, but I can make people dance. No, I am not kidding. I can make any person start dancing, even if they don't want to dance. The most serious person cannot resist my awesome dancing skills. Not the shiest person, not even the proudest person. All will dance before me. But, all they do is dance, not use how that will help me. So, it is useless.

The other power is that I can change the color of my coat. In an experiment, the scientist spilled green liquid on me when I was in my wolf form. At first, my coat was golden bronze, but my coat turned pure white when the liquid when it touched my fur. Then, when I walked into my black room (I'm a servant of the school; I get my own room), my fur turned black. I guess I can camouflage. Don't know how's that is going to help me. Maybe, I could act like a ninja… That's sounds alright.

Also, I can control light. The light comes out of my hands in any amount I want, but it seems worthless. I can only use it to see in the dark and scare off some animals. How can I use light? Tell me... fine, don't tell me.

I could have the ability of mind reading.

I could have the ability to control fire.

I could have the ability to control water.

I could have the ability to control electricity.

I could have the ability to make copies of myself.

I could have the power of speed.

Nope, the stupid psychos had to give me stupid powers. I hate them. They were the reason for my misery, all their fault. I was a handsome young man that could have had a great future as an actor, lawyer, or dancer. There is that dancing thing again, maybe I can get a girlfriend with my amazing dance moves. There is a benefit for this power. I am smart.

The psychos have told me that I have a sister and a brother, and I am quite determine to find them through even the darkest trenches. They would always mock me about my family saying that they personally murdered my parents. They even created a skit showing me how they destroyed my family with failures. I shivered as I remember what they did to each experiment. They always killed them in front of my eyes. They ripped them into pieces. They have whipped them to death. They have burned them. They have eaten their dead bodies. Each death pleaded and/ or cried.

However, I am looking for her, Experiment 7893. She has been in my mind since her entrance with the superiors. Her swift movements seem to make her graceful. Also, her quick decisions show her intelligence.

I knew I was connected with her in some way, but it was hard to find how. The way she didn't fear me or held hatred towards me caused me to be confused. Did she know something? She did call me 'Ventus'. Ventus. I liked that name it has a ring to it. But, the true question is: Who's favorite was I? Am I her favorite? No, she said 'hers', not 'mine'. Or did she mean hers? This is creating a headache. However, one thing is certain, she knows me and I know her. What was our past?

I let my wings loosen and relax to be able to fly better. They were strange as the golden feathers were arranging with black tips. But, I liked them since I had them transplanted on me when I was turn into a wolf. I'm 1% wolf and 2% bird, but my canine instincts are stronger. My body structure was developed from my Bird and human DNA, while my personality depends on my canine instinct. I found it complicated as the scientist tried to explain it to me. If you get it, good for you. If not, we are in the same ditch/ position.

I look back at my wings. I wasn't born with these wings, yet it felt like they were. Wings couldn't have been placed on children above 5. However, I was one of those 'lucky' ones to have them. Although I have to admit, I am proud of them. These are my trophies that show to the world that I am a survival and don't need to be pamper to live a happy life. These wings tell me that I can be free and go as I please.

Many scientists have tried to restrain me. All fail. But, there was one scientist that I despised more than the others. She would pretend to be my mother. She would smile and talk to me like I was her child. She gave me extra food, water, and love. I hated every minute I spent with her. I always felt weaker than the other experiments as she visited me every day. I felt that I was being mocked, instead of being taken care of. She has been my caretaker since I was young, but I never liked her. She had dark brown hair with brown eyes. Many called Dr. Maortenas; I don't know, but it was something like that. I called her like the rest of the people in that building. Psychos.

I paced around my cave looking at the full moon. The full moon was like a plate that is barely washed from the School's cafeteria. The sound of a wolf howling echoed through the night, shattering the silence. I looked at my backpack that was full of weapons that can be used to murder people. My first hint is that the company is in Paris, so she must be in Paris. I traveled to the center of the cave and grabbed my bag.

Right now, I was in Europe since that is where Experiment 7893 was sent for the Yotrole Company. I sprinted towards the entrance and popped my wings back to float. I loved the sound of my wings unfurling, but my hearing isn't well adjusted. I can hear, but it isn't enhanced like my other senses. I flew across the night sky searching around the country until a net came across my wings, tangling around them. I grabbed the net, but soon it electrifies me. I yelped at the strong shock that started to cross through my body. My canine instincts were panicking since I was in the air. That's my flaw, I may be part bird, but when I am in trouble in the air, I start panicking. My rapid attempts to escape were worthless. I continue to fall down in a fast pace until I was capture by Erasers. Their strong odors seem to kill my nose, and their looks seem to burn my eyes. They were always jealous of my success in the company. I was #1 experiment with lupine and avian blood coursing through my veins. Those failures looked at me with hatred and envy.

"We got you, Experiment 1456," the team captain, Elope mocked.

"That's great. I hope you get a girlfriend soon to actually go with your name. You guys will elope together to Vegas," I responded.

The rage was clearly getting to his head as he spoke with forced calmness, "I don't need a girlfriend nor will I want one."

"Don't get mad at me. I didn't pick your name or your looks," I smirked.

He took a swing and directly punched me on the jaw. I cringed as I felt my teeth clash and my bone knock onto each other. The others stood behind him, ready to follow orders. Soon, Elope threw me at the ground and I was trying to escape, but the more I struggled, the more I would get tangled with the net. The pack started to drag me to a castle-like building. They are going to make me their prince? Weirdos. I look like royalty, but I am not. Or maybe I am?

They marched towards a pair of gates. After some boring, dull minutes passing white halls; we arrived at an official, high-class door. They pushed the door opens and strolled towards a blonde woman. Those scumbags told the director that I was a failure from section ###, blah, blah, blah. I wasn't paying attention instead I was looking at this random fly that was buzzing around me. In the end, I was sent to being terminated with the other failures. I was sent to the West wing that wasn't visible from the outside world for a few more tests. There was only tower, but it was divided into three sections: West, East and North. I was pushed into a room that had a treadmill and a weird tank that was filled with blue junk.

"The doctor will be here any minute. I hope you have a terrible stay," Elope informed.

"Wow, you are a comedian. Ha, ha, ha. I am glad you aren't the secretary. Then, soup operas wouldn't exist since the doctor will never cheating his wife with you," I answered.

He growled, yet he simply shut the door. I started to find ways to escape. There was a door and a window. The air vents were too small, or filled with too much dust. I walked to the window and tried to break it. But, with each punch, it wouldn't make a difference. I threw a chair at it. I tried to picklock the lock. I threw myself at it. It was clear that it was made of Plexiglas and it could be opened with a key since there was a lock next to it. I guess I will have to wait for the 'doctor'.

I was standing next to the window when I saw a duel going down with a blonde girl and a blonde guy. The Girl had a fierce facial expression with fiery brown eyes with a strong fighting position. The Guy seems to be robotic with its unemotional mask with gray eyes that seem careless, as he didn't get into fighting position. However, he was prepared with his knees slightly bent and his eyes analyzing small movements to indicate the possible outcomes to block them. It seemed fierce. But, I couldn't what they were talking about.

I looked around to find two little girls and a dog where standing by the side. There was a mocha-colored girl with extremely curly black hair. She looked pretty. However, it almost seemed that she was trying to copy one of those radio auctions.

Also, a blonde, blue-eye, and cream-colored girl looked worried as she stared at the girl. Her arms tighten around her stomach, and her eyes strained to follow the quick movements. She looked innocent.

Finally, there was a dog, but who cares about a dog? Not me.

Soon, the girl defeated the boy and chaos started. The failures started to scatter as flyboys came out of the tower. Everyone started to fight **(A/N: Sorry, but I am not going to elaborate since it is in the 3****rd**** book.)**. Suddenly, the walls started to vibrate and rocks were being thrown.

_Click._

I turned to see the psycho entered. He turned to see the disaster that I created to his office. Grabbing a chair, I walked toward the psycho and stroked his head with the chair. Immediately, he fell to the floor and I raided him to find the keys to the window. I found a ring, but none of them could open the window. Worthless. I guess I will go the old fashion way. I walk to the door and opened it. I think you can guess what I did there. I had to make stairs and, luckily, there were no erasers that crossed my path. Finally, I made it to the outside world that was no longer as peaceful as that of America.

Then, a boy bumped against me and was thrown on the ground. He was a mortal. What is a human going here? My mind was filled with acknowledgement that they were helping us. They were throwing rocks and fighting even though they couldn't make a dent. Wow, I thought I would never see that day. I was happy to see these crowds of people come help. How did they find out about us?

As you can read, I wasn't fighting as such effort since I was so distracted. But, I did fight, I mean, I popped the heads off of at least 10 robots. Later, the blonde chief announced something that caused the robots to fly up until they were electrify. An invisible net was placed up there to prevent people from escaping by flying. I'm glad that the window was locked and I couldn't fly away.

Although seeing the humans was interesting, I was interested with this small group of mutants. The blonde chick, the African- American girl, and the blonde girl. They didn't seem to want to separate from each other as they fought except when an eraser fell, that's when the blonde chick hugged the dying eraser. It seem to upset the girl, but shouldn't she be happy? It is an eraser. Forget it, how would I understand the hormones of a mutant girl? They are just complicated that not even science could justify it.

It was clear that they were the main source of this destruction as they carried the blonde dictator up to the sky. I didn't go up for I would attract attention to myself as the humans looked p at the group. After a few words, they finally came down. I went up to them and asked if I could be part of their group. (Yes, I am direct. I am not going to spend time introducing myself if they aren't to let me in.)

The blonde chick was hesitant as she squinted at me and analyzed me up and down. It was uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" she inquired, yet she seems concentrated on someone else.

"I go by a few names; Experiment 1456, or Ventus," I responded.

"Okay, why do you want to join? Are you secretly working for the school? What do you know? Are you going to help us take down the School?"

"Umm… I thought it would be smart to travel in a pack than alone. And… I forgot the questions."

It seemed that the girls were communicating telepathically as they sent looks at each other. I felt left out. I want to shoot looks at them, too.

"My name is Max," she introduced. "That's Nudge (points at the mocha girl) and Angel (little innocent girl)."

"Don't I get an introduction," came a bitter tone voice from the bottom. I look down to see the Scottie. Great, it can talk.

"This is Total," Max sighed. Total? I think he is missing at least ¾ of his height.

"Wow, this is so amazing. I wish the others were here to see this, a new teammate. That's so cool. Hey, what kind are you? We are avian as you can see from the wings. My tawny colored ones are so pretty, but I want some like Max's. Max is really nice. She has been my mom, sister, and friend for my whole life. She is amazing. I wish I could be like her someday and live in a big house. A mansion, no, wait, a castle. Yeah, a castle filed with flowers and a beautiful lake like the one at Anne's. Oh, I love that place, it was soooo pretty. I wish we co-" the blonde girl tapped the talkative girl's shoulder. The mocha girl blushed and stood quietly for a moment.

I smiled as they accepted me into their group.

"Umm, thanks. Yes, I do have wings. They are golden and black-tipped," I answered hesitantly.

"Perfect. We should leave guys. You can go ahead, Ventus," she ordered.

I obediently left the girls. In the group, they whispered and kept shooting looks at me. I wish I could hear, but my hearing is not perfect.

_Glad to know, I am **not** part of the group_, I thought. I spread my wings and flew up to the sky to wait for them.

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry for the lateness. I didn't have time. I should make a character that controls time, or something.<strong>

**Ventus: You do know that it will only apply in the story.**

**Me: Shut up. You aren't smart. You get distract easily.**

**Ventus: That's not my fault. The author was careful not to put another genius in the story.**

**Me: There can't be two geniuses. It will be boring and his way there can be different perspectives.**

**Ventus: Who cares about perspective?**

**Me: I do. And my readers.**

**Ventus: Sure, they do. **

**Me: well, at least I am part of a group.**

**Ventus: Yeah, the group of crazy people with no life.**

**-Suddenly, a fly pops out-**

**Ventus: Oh, look a fly –follows fly-**

**Me: -snickers-**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Man, I'm really mad, so I apologize if my writing is violent or lethargic. I just… urgh. Whatever, forget it. Also, I am sorry for making you guys wait.**

**Yatlou: Yup, so, today, I am going to be extra feisty because the narrator is crazy at this moment.**

**Me: Shut Up! I own you, so shut up.**

**Yatlou: Man, Experiment 2789 is really lucky to be own by James Patterson.**

**Me: La, la, la. That's all I hear.**

**Yatlou: Hopefully, today is THE day.**

**Me: As if, it will take more than that.**

**Yatlou: Why? You should let me win.**

**Me: Blah, blah, and what that other word? Oh yeah, blah.**

**Yatlou: I hate you. Let's just move on to the chapter. **

**Me: Whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yatlou's POV<strong>

You probably noticed that I wasn't even trying to escape. Well, I was wondering where the other half is… you know, little Angel, talkative Nudge, and Experiment 2789. I was hoping that they were in the building or, as I call it, pile of crap. I waited to enter the building as Iggy's hand stayed firmed in my right shoulder and the arm held the back my knees. I felt like a princess and my knight was carrying my off to our paradise of a mansion. We will live happily and have children that will probably fight each other like birds and cats. HA, Ha, ha, okay, who fell for that one? I really want to know. I know I'm from Paris, but I am not that brainwashed with romance fantasies.

Okay, back on track. I stayed tense as the group chartered me to the building. All of the members still wore a scowl about my last comment about their 'hideout'. We traveled up 5 floors turning to the right and left in the dirty, torn-wallpapered walls. I was soon strapped on a chair that was made of wood with some kind of metal rope. I pretended to struggle bit to set them off guard and to analyze the room. They walked onto a room that seem to been thrown up by a giant fish. They walls were a green-gray color, the crooks were filled with dust and dead insects, and the ripped, blue curtains were dead. Finally, after a few minutes of watching smirks start appearing, I sighed in "defeat" and settled onto the chair. Fang decided to act cocky and pace around my chair. I watched Fang patiently as hurried footsteps were passing the door to aid their injuries. I scrutinized the small group: a male with blonde hair and brown eyes, a brunette-haired female with blue eyes, two redheads that were fraternal twins for they shared the same characteristics, and a black- haired guy with pastel-green eyes. Oh, and Iggy and Gazzy.

"Well, well, what we have here?" Fang smugly questioned. If he thinks that he will beat me with questions, he is terribly incorrect.

"Well, I believe you have a female on a chair. However, I must bestow upon you some credit for that was an intellectual query," I responded with mocked amazement. My mouth curled into a smug smile as I saw him deflate.

"Can you speak EN- GLiSH?" Fang question and made these extreme hand movements.

"I am not stupid. I can speak EN- GLiSH. You just don't understand my accent and you don't have the same level of education," I frowned at him lightly.

"Oh, well, … we are going to ask you questions to get some answers from you and if you remain silent, we will use torture," he responded, ignoring my recent comment. I looked as the group took out guns, steel pole, and blades (and they were a beauty from my view). Again, no fear ran through me as I saw the entire metal glint in the light. Sometimes being unemotional has its advantages. I stare at Fang to continue and he received the message after he didn't receive his preferable reaction.

"You guys are really inimical with your guests. Wonderful, I will enjoy every pain that courses through my body as long as I am here," I seducible stated. Many of the males had wide eyes and stared at me like I was a maniac or maybe it was something else… I looked at Iggy from the corner of my eye to see him ignoring me. Bastard.

"…How old are you?" Fang inquired.

"I'm … 4, 745."

"Man, you are oooolllllldddddd! That or you are lying," the black- haired and pastel eyes said (I'm going to call him Cake because of the pastel eyes. 'Pastel' reminds me of cake. Now, that I mention it I'm hungry).

"..days, so that means I'm an estimated 13 years old. Me? A liar? I will not stand for that inconsiderate comment," I told Cake.

"Why do you make things complicated?" Fang asked.

"I am not the one that strapped a girl to chair. I am the one answering the questions. What's complicated?"

"Your language. Stop making it hard, just do it simple," Fang said.

"Aw, did I hurt you little head? Well, no worries. I will stop making you think," I responded. Soon, the cold, familiar touch was placed near the right side of my neck and I refrain the purr that was emerging. Then, a warm, shaky hand was cupping my cheek to prevent me to turn away of the knife. Instead of leaning into the hand, I pressed my neck to the edge. Unfortunately, it was dull, so it will make no damage. "You do know this knife is useless? The only way to use it is to stab me," I informed him.

The hand grew firm and a husky, low-pitched voice boomed into my ear, "Shut up. Nobody can talk to them like that except the boss, Keez." It was a male and there's no denial. Keez? I know who my next victim is. I turned to see the blonde- hair and brown eyes staring at me (I'm calling him, Buffy. He is a little buff, but more than the others). Damn, forgot I couldn't read eyes. I turned away from Buffy to see the female red-head smirk. My feline instincts were out of control and I knew I wouldn't be able to suppress them for a longer duration. I hissed at her. When I feel challenged, I hiss at my enemy, especially females. Men are less likely to challenge a girl than a girl challenging a girl. It is peculiar, but that is how to seem to work. Everyone turn to see me glaring at the red-head (I'm calling her Stupid Head And Red Head. Shard for short). This is the place where the emotion mercy will be really helpful. I don't have mercy and it would help restrain myself. Shard looked at me with amazement and surprised at my hiss. She even elbowed her brother (I'm calling him, Lunben) to give her some advice. Instead of helping her, he raised the gun and shot me in my thigh. I flinched at the pain and felt tears start falling. Damn, my unreal emotions were being activated with these challenges that they keep shooting at me. I was really sad, but my mind thinks I am, sending nerves to my eyes to make me cry. "Are we done?" I questioned with a serious and unemotional tone. By the way, I was not shaking and hiccupping like normal girls when they cry. The brunette and blue eyes (I'm calling her, River) came up and called out, "She is weak. Let's put her out, already. I mean look at the tears."

"Iggy check her. She had some weapons earlier," Fang ordered. This put me in high-gear as I remember about Iggy's sensitive touch. In a hurried state, I came up with an excuse.

"Pervert. I don't need to be search by a male. She can search me," I calmly stated as I pointed at River with my head.

"Nope." he informed me as Iggy stated to walk over to me. He walked with a steady pace towards me. I tensed up and grew my mask on as I felt his fingers start to travel around my arms. Nothing. He touched my ankles, up to my wet, bleeding thigh. He grimaced at the injury, but move on. Next, he checked my stomach. His long fingers roam around my abdomen area. I held my breath as he passed over my tool belt. However, he came around and stated, "She has the weapons around her stomach. Do you want me to get them, Fang?"

"Yeah," Fang responded.

No, not my darlings. I will not let them take my precious, especially my Eclat de glace. As soon as Iggy came back, I snapped the ropes off and head locked him like he was my victim. Bad choice. He was 2 feet taller than me, so I couldn't place him on the floor. Instead it looks like I was pony- riding him. Not the image I wanted, so I just kicked him onto the floor and stood on top of him. My position made sure he stated under me; I had one leg on the tip of the spine and one on the end. "Okay, we don't need to get that far. The weapons stay with me. Nobody touches them," I clarified. Nobody moved as I made the announcement. "Okay, now that's settling. Cake, I want food," I told Cake. However, everybody gave me a confused look, or, in Cake's situation, humiliated. "Oops... I forgot to tell you guys I assigned you. The guy with the black- haired with green- pastel eyes, that's Cake," I jocundly announced.

"Why should I bring you food? I am not servant," Cake claimed with a bitter tone.

"Because you love me this much, and you are afraid this much," I replied with a sweet tone while I iniquitously smile. When I said "You love me this much", I made me fingers get as close as possible while I open my arms as far as they could possibly go when I said the second phrase. "Also, you guys brought me in here AND injured me, so it is only fair that you feed me."

A few sneers appear, some gawks formed, and a "get off me" was said under me. I got off and picked up Iggy. Gently, I swiped his shirt and pants to wipe up the dust off. However, when I did, I felt his muscle tense and relax under my touch. "There all clean," I unemotionally declare. He left without any hesitation. Damn bastard.

"What is going around here?" an unfamiliar voice boomed through the door. I turned to see a boy with a leather jacket on. Everybody was assembling into a line except me, who by coincidence was standing next to the door. He squinted his eyes at me and turned to Fang, "Is she with you guys?"

"No," Fang answered while walking to the guy.

"Is she an intruder?" the guy asked Fang as he examines me up and down.

"If I may, I was brought here," I interrupted.

"I didn't order you to speak," the guy scowled.

"'I didn't order you to speak'. Idiot, I'm not a slave that you can order like a desperate maid."

He sneers at me, but I stood still as he rancorously marched towards me. He stood right in front of me and I was deeply disappointed to see that he had the height advantage. Damn the tall people that have invaded this planet.

"What are you implying? Are you an intruder?" the guy asked me.

"Why don't you ask you minions?" I mentioned.

He turned the line of members and announced, "Why is she here?"

Fang came to him, again and said, "She was able to tumble Iggy to the ground. I suspect that she is a mutant."

I put on a confused expression, "I thought I was an actress. Now, I'm an outrageous mutant. That breaks my heart, Goth dude with a strange name."

"You know what I'm talking about. You just have to confirm it," Fang stated.

"Well, when I was searching her, I didn't feel anything unusual," Iggy imputed into the conversation. I remember when I wiped the dust off, and felt bombs inside his pant and a few in the jacket.

"Of course, so what are we going to eat?" I asked with unusual excitement.

"Food? Why would we give you food?" the main chief question with disdain.

"Because I'm a guest and you are the host. Also, I'm hungry. Come on, Cake," I responded.

The guy sighed and looked at the boss. The main chief nodded and they soon brought me to a room. "We will evaluate you, later. Here's the kitchen," the boss confirmed. The kitchen was okay. It had a stove, refrigerator, a microwave, but they were rusted with the dirty- white tiles.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I can't cook, so can you guys make food," I informed them.

"You better be good in the field. Though I highly doubt it," the chief expressed.

"Yeah, whatever. Cake start cooking," I waved off.

The others left the kitchen one by one until it came to two people. Cake got to work as he pulled out eggs. I licked my lips as I remembered my first egg. I crunched it with my claws and slurped the inside of the egg shell. He carefully placed the egg on a pan on the stove. I patiently waited as he cooked, so I decided to chat with him. "What did the chief meant by 'good in the field', Cake," I inquired.

"He means are you good at fighting. And stop calling me Cake, it's Shadow," he stated.

"Sorry, Cake. Is that a codename, or is it your real name?"

"It's a codename in the gang. If you are lucky, the boss might go easy on you and you will be part of the gang."

"Really? You think I'll make it through the stimulation."

"Not really. It is pretty tough to pass the test. I t goes from survival, trust, and combat. It is weird, but be careful in the survival one. The eggs are ready."

"Thanks, Ca- I mean, Shadow."

He placed the eggs in front of me and slowly ate them. Eating isn't a big deal for me, but I like to savor my food. Also, it is more time for me to eat. How long are we going to be here?

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, that Ventus chapter was supposed to be posted just to illustrate how Ventus meets Max. So, the time isn't the same, but I promise I will tell you how much time passes. Right now, that encounter has not happened, yet.<strong>

**Yatlou: I apologize for my dumb-witted creator.**

**Me: I did it in the middle of the night, what do you except from a half- subconscious person.**

**Yatlou: Definitely, not a brain. **

**Me: Stop criticizing me.**

**Yatlou: I can't, it is really difficult when you do these small mistakes.**

**Me: Whatever, at least I gave you eggs.**

**Yatlou: Shadow gave eggs and they were delicious.**

**Me: What do you think about that red-head?**

**Yatlou: She seems okay, but annoying.**

**Me: Did you know that Max hates red-heads?**

**Yatlou: Well, I did say she was okay, so I like red-heads. **

**Me: Whatever. Just know she is trouble.**

**Yatlou: Yeah, right.**

**Me: It may include Iggy.**

**Yatlou: What? What are you saying?**

**Me: Oh, nothing you wouldn't care.**

**Yatlou: Tell me!**

**Me: Nope:D**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry. I have had a busy schedule. It is ironic that I use this to waste time, yet it seems that I don't have time to even finish one chapter. Stupid time.**

**Yatlou: Yes, impute the intangible item for your irresponsible personality that keeps procrastinating each chapter.**

**Me: I don't need your permission in order to blamed time. I am your creator.**

**Yatlou: How long are you going to keep rubbing that into my face?**

**Me: Until I finished this story…**

**Yatlou: You have no idea how it is going to end. Am I right?**

**Me: Nooo -sweats-**

**Yatlou: You are stupid.**

**Me: No, I'm not. Who gives you all those lines?**

**Yatlou: The dictionary and your brother. You just write them down.**

**Me: Don't lie! I THINK of them. THINK! Give me some credit. Also, my brother doesn't have anything to do with this writing.**

**Yatlou: Whatever. Just write the chapter that you kept postponing for a month!**

**Me: I was grounded for getting a –B in a class! Stop criticizing me! At least, I am writing it and didn't abandon it.**

**Yatlou: Just write…and Experiment 2789 is still James Patterson property.**

**Me: Yes, we can't forget about the disclaimer.**

**Yatlou: Stop stalling, and start typing.**

**Me: Ok, ok… stupid, over-controlling creation. I wonder if this is how Shadow feels.**

**Yatlou: What was that? -glares-**

**Me: Nothing… -typing-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yatlou's POV<strong>

After Shadow left, I sat dazing into the yellow liquid that was released from the core of the egg. The yellow reminded me of the sun, which reminded me of plants that soaks up its radiant rays, which made me think of autumn. This led my thinking to the leaves that seem to molt from the branches of my home country. That picture seemed to be really peaceful, but, soon, I starting thinking about the murder that I committed in the past when I was a loyal dog… cat… human… forget it.

* * *

><p>There was a young man that was 16 years old. He had the brightest yellow hair with the kindest brown eyes. I always remembered that memory so clearly. His black coat surrounded his thin body and he had an adorable fedora. His pants matched his coat and his shoes, too. It was clear that he lived an ecstatic life, but the boss wanted him gone. He was a walking monster because he was combined with bat DNA. Vampire bat DNA. Experiment 4768 seemed controlled and stable in the daytime (and no, he did not 'sparkle' in the sun nor was he screaming in agony as the rays trailed all over his body). However, there have been brutal attacks in the nighttime. Due to his DNA, he is a suspect.<p>

The sightings were that humans were ripped into pieces. Literally, bodies were littered onto the streets with limbs. However, the heads were always missing. It was a cunning experiment since it took the only evidence of identifying the body. It was like a murder, horror mystery, but I find it fun because I can act like a detective.

He was our only suspect since he was the only experiment reported of escaping our building, which is practically, impossible. His intelligence radiates from his victory of escaping. However, that didn't stop me from despising him. His cell was always filled with phrases:

"She escaped…."

"With 5 other people"

"I can do it, too"

"Escape… the word is relishing…"

It was obvious that he was talking about her, Experiment 2789. How can people actually worship that beast? Would they leave a tortured family member? They didn't leave stupid Fang, and he didn't even talk! They didn't leave Iggy! His words cut through my skin, and I wanted to pierce his heart in hope of acting the perfect way to kill her.

That day, he was attending a funeral. I was 'just passing by' and saw him blankly staring at a gravestone with a bouquet of lime roses. The group had already left 4 hours ago. His tears would slowly drag themselves down his cheek. His normally elated expression was filled with despair and sorrow. His hand lightly touched the tombstone like it would break into dust. He was pathetic as he stayed in that position. It was like he was losing his grip on reality.

I looked down on my outfit. It was a superfluous, opulent Lolita dress. The fabric was made of silver silk that touched my knees. Thankfully, it wasn't tight instead it was quite loose. The full- length slit sleeves and the ream on the bottom was outline with black lace. It was very puffy from the waist down. I will make the director pay for making wear this stupid outfit. Well, at least I could wear my knee- length combat boots. I lightly patted my left thigh where my Eclat de glace was tied. Also, I had a watch. It was 4:43PM. I had to remember I was a playing the servant role. I have been his private servant who helped him bring tea and sweets. The personal servant who could learn his every flaw and weakness within the radius I was permitted to come near. The one who the master didn't pay attention to and observed him from a far. I just had to find evidence that he was the cause of the murders. The investigation was entering its fourth week. This was my only chance to engage with the suspect.

I carefully stepped next to him and grabbed his hand. I was a regular stranger to him, but that didn't stop him from returning a squeeze as soon as I grasped his hand. I stared at the tomb:

**Thalia Whiltron**

**####-####**

**Loving mother, friend, daughter, and lover**

**Let her kind heart ascend to the heavens and live in a blissful life**

"It will be alright. She wouldn't out here in the cold, so let me guide you into the warmth," I whispered.

He stayed silent, but let go of my hand to place the lovely roses on the grave. He kneed onto the ground releasing a few tears for his beloved 'mother'. I waited patiently as he prayed his last words to his mother. He stood up and pulled out me of the cemetery. I was supposed to lead, but this isn't a problem.

We passed streets that roar during the day. I wasn't sure if he was trying to commit suicide with a random girl that he just directly met, but we barely survived from being attacked by 5 cars. I should have just pushed him into the streets for him to be viciously obliterated by the machines, but something was holding me back. What was this feeling? Why was I hesitating?

We ran together like we were a couple. We were holding hands and he was… laughing? Why? His 'mother' just died, but he was able to laugh like everything was normal. I wasn't laughing, but my body was reacting weirdly. I could feel my face burning. Was I blushing? Stupid body reactions. I stared ahead to see the Elfin Tower standing with all its glory. I smiled softly, remembering this is the city of love. But, will I ever feel that burning passion called love? What is love?

"_Wait, Kayleen. Stop, your father is too slow."_

"_Your too slow, dad. Run faster."_

We climbed the tower until we reached the top. Our breath was rapid and visibly seen in the cold weather of the city. After a while of catching our breath, he asked, "What is your name?"

I looked towards him and kneed with my hand on my 'heart', "I am your servant, young master. My name is Yatlou."

Quickly, his expression changed into a pout. "Please, leave all the formalities behind. Let me enjoy this time I have with you," he stated. He reached out for my hand and I accepted his offering. As soon as my hand fell into his hand, he gently pulled me into a tight hug. He purposely put his face a few inches away from mine.

Quickly, I added a question with a timid personality, "What is your name if I may ask? Unless you want me to address you as "young master", young master."

"My name is Sheltec Alwar," he answered with seduce.

"May I ask how many girls you have swooned with your skills, Sheltec?"

His eyes grew wide and he stepped back. "Why would you ask such a question, milady? For your information, I haven't been this close to a female before," he clarified.

"Don't forget, sir. I am your personal servant whose name you haven't learn until now. I delivered the tea and sweets. Also, I am responsible for your visitors to arrive safely to your room's door. If I recall carefully, I remember about 2 females visiting you each day. In addition, when they leave the room, they always return flustered and with a smile on their face. I think you aren't as shameless as you refer yourself, Sheltec."

He hid his florid face from me. Did he really think he would actually play with me like those other toys? I bet your wondering that I might have mistaken this accusation. However, when you are delivering tea, and when you open the door as silently as possible in order to present the master with his snack, you hear gasps, moans, and rustling in the bed. I wouldn't advise you to enter any further and retreat. (I'm grateful that the bed was hidden from plain sight.) Not only that, but I had to clean the tainted, repulsed sheets and his clothing with some "extras" pieces since I was his "personal" servant.

"Don't hide your face, sir. Who do you think cleaned your room? Who do you think hid your secret from your parents?" I inquired with sincere curiosity.

"I just…"

I sighed and pull myself out of his arms. "You didn't think, did you?" He stood silently with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Now, now, young master, there is no need to kill your brain cells for me. We must get going, sir." I started towards the exit.

Surprisingly, he captured my wrists and pushed against the wall of the elevator. Damn experiment, he was strong. Carefully, he placed his mouth near my ear, "Why do you care?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Why do you care if I'm with other women?"

I smirked, "I don't care. I'm just interested of the number trophies you won. I am not brainless, so I know that there are others. Do you even keep track of the number? Or do you just fool around with any girl that enters your room."

"Oh, so you want to be next? Want to be #37? You have entered my room several of times, leaving your scent, yet I haven't seized your heart or body. Don't you want to surrender yourself to me?"

"I appreciate you …um… lovely offering, but I must decline. Frankly, I don't want to acquiesce into this sinful act."

"Sinful? That is not what I hear from the other girls."

"Of course not, all you hear are the insatiable sounds they produce. But I see that you are admit that you have been with other females."

"I think have established that a few moments ago. So, can you stop rubbing it in my face?"

"I don't know. It is fun seeing you admit to something you were proven wrong about. Don't you think?" I smiled pleasantly at him. I started to daze as I saw the sunset fall onto the horizon. It was ready to present its greetings to the other side of the world. Soon, the breeze of the cool fronts will enter the atmosphere.

"_Don't forget."_

"_Don't forget us, daughter."_

_His hand was calloused and huge compared to mine, but I knew he betrayed our family. He may regret it now, but not at that moment. His blond hair that even the sunlight couldn't compete with, and the greenest eyes that everyone who stares at them would be sucked into a blackhole and never come out._

_I won't forget mom._

_I won't forget about my brothers._

"_Don't forget"_

_However, I want to forget about you._

_Father. You sold us out. You told them everything and if you didn't, where were you? Were you lying on the ground died? Were you getting mauled by bear? Were you being sued? Were you killing the enemies? Was an important business?_

"_We love you…"_

_No, you were at a party. With a women or should I said your lover. Am I supposed to remember that? _

"…_with every cell from our bodies."_

"_That's why you have this."_

_This? What was it? _

"_No matter where you are, it will always find you and your siblings."_

I felt the cool hands wrapped around my wrists tighter, bringing me back to reality. "We should return, sir. Your father will be quite worry and the cold is starting to enter the night."

"Of course, let us leave." However, he did not move from his position. His body was taller then me by a whole foot, so he had to bend slightly to look me straight in the eye. I stared at his sparkling dark eyes that have mesmerized so many girls. Instead of letting me go, he pushed his body against mine and separated my legs with his knee. While I was attempting to grasp the situation, he bent down and placed his lips on mine. My heartbeat started to rapidly speed up and my lips molded with his. His hands were placed gently on my hip and on my face. Slowly, his hand on the hip rose to the center of my back. I felt a giant need to push him away, but also, to keep him by my side. Is this how women are attracted to him? Is this how to feels to be kissed? Certainly, it is not love, right? It is just a kiss, right? Stupid Yatlou. What are you thinking about? I knew my body was getting arouse due to his close proximity.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through the night sky. Agonizing and painful yells stroke my senses. Sheltec jerked back from me and his spell ended. Well, he's clear.

"Please, young master, return to your home. Your admirers will be waiting, especially Annabelle Roselle," I pleaded with fake smile.

"…"He silently left without another word, which is strange since he always makes a cocky comment. I knew that he would arrive safely. Nevertheless, why are my legs wobbling? I'm not hurt or scared. Thankfully, the mission was a success in some way. Whatever, now was not the time. I had to find out about that scream. After I waited a few minutes (it was 6:56), I climb to the edge of the building and jumped down from the Elfin Tower. I landed with perfect accuracy, sometimes being a cat has its benefits. Cautiously, I entered an alley where the scream came from. Standing beside the entrance, I scanned the area to find two bodies already murdered. Immediately, I released Eclat de glace from her sleep. _Time for some bloodshed_, I thought.

It turned out that the criminals were just some gang members that wanted to execute revenge towards the government to release their member from the "can". I can't comprehend why they couldn't just sneak him out. It would a preferable situation than this gruesome massacre towards innocent people. I went in and I was the only one out. Unwillingly, I began to think about Sheltec and went to check on him to visually see that he arrived safely. However, when I entered the gate, I saw my bloodstains and the gang member's blood on the outfit. Ah well, I'll check from the window.

…..

…..

…..

Yeah, he is okay and the girl next to him, no wait, on top of him, wait, now, below him. You know what, forget it. He is fine.

I took long strides to get out of the grounds as soon as possible. However, I couldn't help wonder why my lips sill tingled? Was I really that excited? Damn, I'm pathetic and ridiculous. Wait, but if wasn't the culprit, it means I have wasted 3 weeks of my life of serving his stupid life..

Damn.

I take it all out on the director anyway.

Hooray for bad tempers and lack of anger management classes.

On the other hand, I thought I saw someone next to the window unless they are…

Damn. That's my new favorite word. Damn

Well, back to headquarters where my true love lives. My dragon.

* * *

><p>Yes, it reminds me of my first stolen kiss. I recall it the day where I was merciful. I hesitated, but why? I didn't develop any feelings for him. I concluded that it just my hormones acting up, but was it? Also, it might be because he looked like him. My father. His hair and eyes. His joyous laugh.<p>

"Hey you, it is time for stimulation," Cake announced with a hint of worry. I jumped from my seat as he reeled me back from my memories. Quickly, I went behind the chair and brought the chair down with me. I landed with careful precision to have the seat in front of me like a fort. "Umm… sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"No, it is okay. I mean I wasn't hurt."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"You look weird. Are you sure you want to do this? You will not survive. They are being brutal with the tests. It seems your attitude seems to gain you more pain in your journey."

"It is not an option for me, it is mandatory. Plus, I find a challenge fun, Cake."

"Okay, but didn't I ask you to call me Shadow."

"I decided to call you Cake when we are alone, okay. That way you won't be embarrassed, okay? The name just has a ring to it."

"Fine, but how long are you going to be on the floor?"

"Not much longer, I find it very comfortable for your information," I defended.

"Well, you will have to leave your throne for a while. Ready?"

"Yeah..." I stood up from my position and a stinging pain went down my injured thigh. I shook my head and ignored it. The pain will soon go away. In addition, I will not lose if I have my Eclat de glace by my side and my natural power of Ice. These weapons are my life and my joy. I'll show them.

I have twice the amount of intelligence compare to the others.

I have twice the weapons than each one.

I have twice the speed than them.

My endurance is the same level, but I have most of the advantages on my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Intense. Don't you think? –crickets start chirping- The crickets agree with me, see?<strong>

**Yatlou: Yeah, I see them, but that usually means silence and that the audience doesn't agreed with you.**

**Me: Whatever, are you going to eat them?**

**Yatlou: Disgusting! **

**Me: Not, if they are fried. Hey, what do you think about your first kissing scene?-smirks-**

**Yatlou: I thought I was going to be raped. Also, why do you descend a curse upon me? Why did you have to destroy mine own eyes and make me clean his mess?**

**Me: There is an important part of the plot that includes this character.**

**Yatlou: Oh yeah, I bet your doing it on purpose and by whim.**

**Me: How much?**

**Yatlou: A cookie?**

**Me: -gasps- Yes, I did it on purpose and without thinking. Now, give me cookie.**

**Yatlou: That's not how it works, but okay.**

**Me: -Munches on cookie-**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the acknowledgements that my loyal readers have committed for the past few days.**

**Yatlou: Of course. Then, you should thank me for attracting this lovely group of prey.**

**Me: No! Bad kitty! No looking at the audience with an insatiable hunger and devious purpose of manipulation.**

**Yatlou: Shut up! I brought you these eyes that scan every word of this story.**

**Me: I didn't know you were so conceited. Plus, I own you so my creation causes these lovely people to start reading.**

**Yatlou: I wonder who's the most popular character.**

**Me: I hold an election soon, but it is still too soon for them to choose since most of the characters aren't developed.**

**Yatlou: Soon?**

**Me: No, possibly in 5 chapters or later. I don't know. At least, when every character is described and has their own background.**

**Yatlou: Well, hurry up! Start writing. **

**Me: Don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Yatlou: Oh yeah. If you believe I will stand of being created from the same creator of that stupid creature, you are wrong. James Patterson owns Experiment 2789.**

**Me: Yup. This feisty kitty comes from my own brain. But, now that I think about it, I think it puts a bad image on me. Oh well, who cares?**

**Yatlou: What? I am the ideal image for you. It makes you look awesome.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. You are so boastful.**

* * *

><p>Yatlou's POV<p>

I was surprised by the size of the room that I was brought in. The room seems to emulate a gymnasium in a private school. The floor was constructed from a smooth concrete that looked harmless if you wanted to slide onto it. The walls were a beautiful light steel color that shined gorgeously with the soft yellow light. The ceiling was made out of black tiles and had six rows of lights. There were no windows and there was only one door. This must be the basement since it took up the entire floor and Cake took me down a bunch of stairs just to get here. Who knew that they could obtain an expensive setting under this crumbled building? However, it was empty except for the people that were in here.

Wow, the whole group came. I feel so loved, so I observed the amazing team that came to root for me. Cake was in the back of the room, leaning against the wall. He certainly seems to know where his spot is, but it is interesting that he is separated from the group. River was in the center of the room with Fang, Keez, and Gazzy. Her brunette hair radiated its beauty with the bright light that shined above her. However, her slightly wrinkled forehead expressed her worry about something that she was discussing to them. Curse my inability to hear sounds from far places. Fang and Keez had their backs turned towards me, so I couldn't examine them properly. Nevertheless, the small tense twitches that occurred illustrated that they are aware of my presences. Gazzy was smiling mischievously, but he wasn't interacting in the conversation instead he was staring into space. What is he thinking about? I'll find out sooner or later.

Quickly, I scanned the room and spied Lunben and Buffy at the end of the room. Lunben had an angry expression and shaking his fist at Buffy. He was making rapid gestures that imitated squishing, hitting, pummeling, and stabbing. Buffy was shaking his head with a serious mask, but there a wrinkle of sympathy and probably hesitation. Buffy's dark brown eyes seem to illustrate something, but I couldn't read them. I suddenly realized that Lunben had light blue eyes that were similar to Iggy's clouded Mediterranean Sea orbs. However, Lunben's eyes were a cerulean color that would light up when he is angled towards the light. Maybe I have made a conclusion too soon about Shard being his sister. The only characteristic that they share that is visible is their hair color. Usually I would make the correct conclusion between relationships, but I might be wrong about this one. One thing is certain and that is that they hold a close connection.

I turned to search Shard to analyze her to Lunben. She was next to the door with someone. How come I didn't see her earlier while I was entering the room? She was leaning against a tall blonde with red streaks and talking with clear urgency. Her red hair complimented her honey colored eyes. Her looks were certainly above average and would considered a model if it wasn't for her messy clothing. Her tall, slender stature was similar to Lunben's. I watch her trail her hand up and down the arm of the poor victim. Oh well, nothing to do with me. Unnoticed, I walked to a corner and silently slide down the wall onto the floor. I enjoyed the ice-cold feeling that sparked my inner energy. With no hasty movements, I gaze up to the ceiling.

Hopefully, after I pass this exam, everyone will introduce himself/herself and reveal most of their secrets. It would be quite anticlimactic if they presented all of their secrets to a newcomer. There has to be a little mystery for me to unveil. Each one of these mortals could be an experiment. Each one could have dark pasts that inflict their personalities. Each one could be an ally or an enemy. I just have to classify them and identify their advantages. Right now, this is the list:

(A/N Remember, she was there part of the first book only. She has no idea of some developed powers.)

* * *

><p><strong>Experiments:<strong>

Fang- Avian hybrid, power unknown

Iggy- Avian Hybrid, can make bombs. Blind, yet high hearing senses

Gazzy- Avian Hybrid, produce a strong, awful odor

**Allies:**

Shadow (Cake)- he made me food (chef)

Iggy- an experiment, potential of sharing experiences

Fang- an experiment, potential of sharing experiences

Gazzy- an experiment, potential of sharing experiences. Also, young, therefore, gaining trust will be easier than the other two.

**Foes:**

Keez- a definite problem because he shows a dominant power over the group which may raise my impulse of overthrowing the leader. He is shown to be stubborn and cautious, though. This shows the signs of a future quarrel of distrust.

Buffy- put a blade next to my throat. However, it was dull showing carelessness and impetuous actions when put in a calm situation, where he can be caught off guard.

Lunben- shot my thigh with a gun. A useless weapon that had the advantage in that situation, but it can be avoided if I wasn't tied up.

Shard- considered a weak opponent as she calls for help. She may have potential, but it isn't shown. Also, a female that can declare dominance in the woman territory (decision making).

River- unknown. She is a critical person that depends on image for she declares that I was weak upon seeing me cry. Also, a female that can declare dominance in the woman territory (decision making). She could be potential, but there is no proof.

* * *

><p>However, this isn't enough information for me. It is a moderate amount of analysis created from each character, but there has to be more. Sadly, there will be a bit of trouble with the females. I will have to have more self-control, which will probably not be a problem. Self-control is not a regular conflict since my emotions are hidden away. I will just have to identify the emotion and lock back with other unknown feelings that I consciously experience.<p>

Without any warning, I felt a hand on my right shoulder and instinct took control. I clutch at the hand and slightly twisted it. Rapidly, I sat up and flipped the person in front of me. A silent _thump _was created from the collision. In front of me, laying with an impressed facial expression, was Cake. However, it was clear that he was cursing himself for not countering my action. At the corner of my eye, I could see that I adverted a lot of awareness from each person. Their piercing eyes could not be ignored as they glared at me. Cake coughed to capture my attention and declared, "The preparations are ready. You can start whenever, you want."

"I'll start right now," I answered without any thought.

"Okay. Put on this blindfold," he ordered and held up a piece of black clothing. I grabbed the blindfold and wrapped it around my eyes. My desire to find out what the stimulation held made my heartbeat jump in excitement, just like every mission that my boss would give me. The interest to accomplish any task was inevitable as I imagine the possible challenges. However, the only complication is that I will not present all my abilities in these challenges unless it is necessary. I felt Cake grip my shoulder and pull out of the room. His pulling was gentle, yet firm as we travel up and down. It was pretty confusing, but I can just jump out of a window if I need to escape.

"Okay, here we are. You can take off your blindfold."

I took off the cloth, but we were in front of the same door. He was stalling me. The cloth was an obstacle that prevented me from doing any examination on any rooms while he was taking me around the building. He opened the room to demonstrate a course and roughly push me inside and a click echoed from the door. Unfortunately, since I was caught in surprise, I landed flat on the ground. Tiny dust particles erupted from their slumber creating a light curtain in front of my eyes. I picked myself up and observed the course.

There was a normal course. The first part developed from Army training, the classical tire hopping exercise. The second part was the monkey bars with flames erupting from the bottom, yet those were weak flames that would do only a little damage with landed correctly. The third part was rope climbing except the 'rope' was actually wire and the wood plank was probably 45ft tall. The fourth part was a swimming course of 25ft. Finally, the last one was a shooting range. This was going to be fun.

"Okay, you are going to need to complete this obstacle course. Any questions?" a rough, loud voice boomed from the speaker. This must be Keez

I shook my head. There were a few problems about this obstacle course. I will need to stay away from the fire since my body will produce steam if I come close to the fire or turn the fire into ice. Second, the swimming course. It is not that I hate water instead it is that if I touch too much of it, my body will want to lower my normal body temperature, which will turn the water into ice. Third, I notice that the bullet is still lounged inside my thigh, and it is starting to sting. I am going to have to pluck it out after this. I couldn't help but smirk as I realized that I have been ignoring this injury for most of the time. My endurance was increasing, but it could be a problem. Thankfully, he didn't specified the directions of the course. I mean he just said to complete it.

"Begin!"

I sprinted towards the tires and ran on top of them. I didn't hop from one to the other. That was a waste of time and would include too much thigh and calf muscles. Next, I leaped to the monkey bars and twirled myself to the top of them and carefully, walk on them. This helped me prevent contact with the fire. The third challenge was the easiest, I just went around the wooden plank. Stupid, I was not going dissipate my energy to climb that. My weight will probably tip it over though to the lack of foundation. For the swimming course, I walked around it. This was my favorite. I grabbed the gun and threw at the doll. A straight aim on red mark. I smiled at my brilliant plan of depositing the gun. Instead of using the bullet like a normal person would, I threw the gun to attack the victim's left chest area. I raised my arms in position of victory.

The door slammed open and a red-faced Keez stomped his way towards me. I smiled with pride and awaited his arrival. "What was that?" Keez yelled with rage and disbelief.

"It was my completion of the obstacle course, sir!" I responded with alacrity and in attention position.

"That was horrible! You didn't even complete half of the courses, and you change the objective for most of them!"

"Sorry, sir! I was trying to be creative and only complete the courser at minimum time, sir!"

"Stop saying sir! Are you mocking me? ME?"

"Of course not, sir! I respect you as much as I respect this building, sir!"

His hand kept twitching and clenching. The urge to hit me was extremely at its limit. "Shut up! I want you to complete this course properly."

"No can do, sir. I have completed it once, sir. I do not find the reasonable purpose to lavish my energy, sir."

"What?"

"I don't want to waste my energy, sir."

"That's the point! You DIDN'T waste energy! You should be panting, pleading for help, and begging for rest when you are finish with this course. Instead, you didn't hop from one tire to the other. You didn't do the climb the bars correctly. You didn't do he climbing portion. You didn't try the swimming course. You didn't even try to use the gun and shoot the cardboard stock with it. That was the easiest task where most of the members excel in the obstacle course. WHY COULDN'T YOU DO IT?"

"Sorry, sir. I was zoning out, sir. May you please repeat your boring, long ranting, sir. I won't mind at all, sir."

I hit a nerve, and he punched me stay across the face. Without any resistance, I folded myself on the floor. He sent blows towards me and kicked me repeatedly in the abdomen area. His hits were solid, but not, thankfully, painful. They mostly were being deflected with my tenacious, steel weapons in my tool belt. The only hits that were painful were the only that were pummeling my face. Each jabbed made my veins fill with sharp flames that felt like deep claws.

However, I think that most of my damage was done by my knives that were being jabbed into my stomach. I felt the sharp, well-managed tip start to insert itself into my flesh. His punches seem to push my weapons against my skin to have them stabbed me without any mercy. Then, a sharp pain was applied into the same position where my recent injury was committed, multiplying the pain. I bit my lip, in hopes, to ignore the pain and the metallic taste started to enter my mouth. I looked down to see a sharp blade inserted in my thigh. Damn, why couldn't it be the other thigh? Why in the freaking same thigh?

My experience was gone to a wide variety. This wasn't a problem, especially compared to the time when most of my bones were broken. I wanted to counterattack every one of his approaches, but one hit and he is dead. It is too dangerous and impetuous for me to confront a human. A mortal that can be pummeled into dust and debris if I enter into a rampage to destroy him. Even though it isn't a certain fact that he is a human, it is too much to place on the line just to kill another person. It was superfluous. Plus, I still need information and he could be the only one that can give it to me. I felt miniscule sparks start to erupt from my hair tips.

Soon, the trample of footsteps came bolting towards the room. Keez was pulled away as I felt no more strikes. I peered to see Buffy, Fang, and Lunben holding Keez back. Warm arms linked themselves under mine to pick me up and another pair picked my legs up. I looked up to see Iggy. My eyes caught his eyes, but my vision was clouding into a dark void. However, I couldn't help but snapped my head away from his eyes. In that short time, my heartbeat started to speed up, and my cheeks started to reddened. Unusually, my body started to heat up. My breathing was rapidly exhaling and inhaling. Without thinking, I whispered, "Damn you, Iggy."

I'm not sure if he heard me, or if he was ignoring me. Nevertheless, I curse him for making me feel these reactions. I hissed as someone yanked the cool steel spike from my thigh causing an eruption of pain to explode from the tearing muscle in my thigh. My tears have already started a long time ago. It was inevitable to prevent the tears from being release. After all, it is instinct.

Soon, a voice, a calm, gentle, sugarcoated voice echoed through my mind.

_Let them fall,_

_Those signs of pain,_

_Let them reflect and drop _

_Into your lake _

_Of awareness._

_Once it hits the calm surface_

_It will send its waves_

This was a lovely poem she would sing to me when I was hurt. She would tell me that everything was going to be alright. She would tell me that it was good to cry. She would tell me that it was good to express yourself. She would hug my siblings and me with weariness and fatigue, yet with love. She would make my worries and troubles scurry away from my mind.

However, she didn't expect Erasers to steal her children. Her heart was broken and betrayed on the day her children were stolen. I wonder if tears would have helped in that situation.

"It is going to be okay," a voice comforted from the right. "Two of our members have taken Keez to his office. You have some fatal wounds especially since that thigh could be infected. You may have to cut that leg off. You should have been careful about messing with the boss. He has a short-temper."

I didn't answer. Instead, I stayed quiet and felt every crack and bump in the building as they carried me to an unknown place. The rough path that they were taking was a lullaby of me. Their footsteps met the pavement in harmony that followed the rhythm of mysterious ticking. Soon, my eyelids were feeling heavy.

_Tick Tick Tick-Tick _

"Hey, don't fall asleep. You may have a concussion."

"Shut up,_ Stupides,_" I phlegmatically responded. Without a caveat, the world disappeared into oblivion only to return as a forest in the middle of a snowstorm. A beautiful scenery of hills and trees powdered with frost. The leaves were cracked with the signs of already waken roads. The trunks were powerful against the ambitious frozen water, but that didn't avert it from surrounding the trees into a snug hug. I outstretched my hand towards the falling cold tears of the sky. The gray, silver-streaked sky deliver my heart a chilling welcome to a relaxing environment. It was silent with the whispers from the ephemeral breeze strokes and the soft landing of the snow.

But, why was I here?

* * *

><p><strong>I finish yesterday, but my computer crashed when I was about to save it.<strong>

**Yatlou: I'm telling you that this piece of junk is useless-points at computer-**

**Me: No, he is very useful; leave Menlax alone-hugs computer-**

**Yatlou: Menlax is always freezing and shutting down at the most unfortunate of moments.**

**Me: And whose fault is that? Oh yeah. A certain cat that kept scratching at the screen.**

**Yatlou: It kept doing beeping and screeching noises.**

**Me: I told you that those 'noises' were my music.**

**Yatlou: You have horrible music.**

**Me: Let's hope that you don't fall into a comma-grins mischievously-**

**Yatlou: You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: Oh, I would.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**^ ^  
>(O:v:O)<strong>

**m m**

**I made an owl:D**

****

**|~~~~`**

**|-|**

**Now, I made a cheesecake with a strawberry. I'm hungry.**

**Yatlou: Don't tempt yourself with a poignant visual of food.**

**Me: I can't help it. That's all I can think after that commercial. That tasty looking, appetizing, delicious…**

**Yatlou: -licks lips- Damn, now you made me hungry.**

**Me: -drools-**

**Yatlou: -smirks-The author is out of order at the moment, so I will start the chapter. Yes, finally I have complete dominance over my actions.**

**Me: Shut up-pushes Yatlou out of the way- I am the writer and I will write!**

**Yatlou: Curse you, one day. One day. For now, just write the disclaimer.**

**Me: Ugh, I hate putting the disclaimer in every chapter as if it wasn't clear enough that I am not James Patterson.**

**Yatlou: Well, you can be confused as him**

**Me: Hey, I don't look like him.**

**Yatlou: Of course not…**

**Me: Shut up. You are obviously envious of my looks.**

**Yatlou: Oustentatious much?**

**Me: Yes, yes, I am. What ever that means?**

**Yatlou's POV**

One moment, a pair of anonymous beings was transferring me, then I am standing in this wonderful paradise. The form of my delivery to this dimension was uncertain and obscure. However, it was an expeditious, subtle procedure that the passenger cannot detect the presence or pressure of the transmission. It was quite an interesting spectacle. This was a peculiar and surreal occurrence that accelerated my adrenaline and mind. I have felt this sensation before, but when...

The experience, nevertheless, felt too genuine to be a simple, insignificant flashback. On the other hand, it couldn't be the reality that surrounds my life since my wounds have vanished without a scar to leave its tracks. The damage that I acquired didn't print its mark into my flesh. The stabs from my weapons have vanished, and the bruises that I delivered were hidden beneath a renovate layer of skin. After Keez decided to blow a fuse, I was rewarded with a few hits and contusions from a short-tempered chief that was outraged by my awesome presentation on the obstacle course. Then again, I am an ardent soul that won't be as lethargic to submissively yield to a leader that easy. It just amazingly amusing analyzing a prey's reaction towards my excessive taunting.

I made a motion to start walking down the hill where I placed, but I couldn't. My legs were magnetized onto the Earth and my arms were placed besides my body. I was a penguin statue except my body isn't as rigid instead it was curved in a relaxing formation.

Immobilize. The worst condition for a person to be in. It causes the victim to stay still and watch. When someone is poisoned, they know they can die, but at least they can help people escape. When someone is burned, they are conflicted with pain, but they can keep their eyes open for their death. When someone is asleep, they don't know that their hourglass has been broken. However, when someone is frozen, paralyzed, or immobilize in some way, they acknowledge that they are in danger. The victim can't prove their resistance as they stay in the same position. They can keep their eyes wide open to challenge their capturer with courage burning deep in their eyes. Unfortunately, that can be fixed with a plain blindfold which makes the strong culprit lower to a coward. Instead of helping, they see their allies get capture and they can't assist them.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of precaution and anger set inside me. Why couldn't I move? My impatience was certainly overflowing as time pass right through me. Soon, the snow was increasing in amount and speed turning the crispy, blank snow into tenacious, transparent hail. They fell without clemency on my body. The pain was great, but it was sure damn annoying. Ice is my element people, of course it isn't going to injure me. Nevertheless, my true complication was getting to move. I couldn't analyze the purpose of this alternate dimension without traveling around for sources. The urge to reach towards something was persistent and uncontested. Anything would do as long as I could move towards it with my own legs. It could be the stupid trees, the idiotic lake, the moronic, small girl... Wait, girl?

She was sitting with a light, silver, knee-length dress in the princess position where her legs are pointed towards one side. Her browns waves of hairs was floating in an electric aura. Her round face was complimented with her long hair. Also, her cheeks were lightly brushed with a florid color. Her golden eyes gazed at the clear lake. They stayed at one spot: the center. I felt my heart stumbled and spring towards her innocent structure. She looked to be at least 3 years old. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out who.

I had the desire to scoop her up and jump into the leftover of the snow covered water. Certainly, my form to describe my affection of a phenomena can be a surreal and bizarre display. Usually, people would think about hugging that person, but I knew that we couldn't do that. It would consider that we are friends or lost long lovers. Don't ask because I don't know... It just seems wrong. Our relationship was unique, and I couldn't identify it. I knew we weren't friends, allies, nor enemies. What was our connection?

Digressing from the topic, this demonstrates an amazing progress. If I can infer through instincts the nature of this realm, then, surely, I can categorize the morals of this world with Earth. It will be difficult, but I am sure it can be done. Also, it means that whoever transfers to this world can receive the norms. This could clarify any obfuscation from the poor victim when entering this world. Unlike the Earth, a person is placed with the information about this place.

Soon, I was ambling down the hill with a certain interest to do the exact thing I declare I would do earlier. Without a hint of hesitation, I gathered the tiny human within my arms, and her thin arms encircled my neck implying no sense of struggling. As I took a step to the lake in the crunchy snow, I immediately realized that I was willingly moving, but I wasn't in complete control. It seem that my subconsciousness was in main control in this dimension. My true interest was to drop the girl and explore this wonderful foreign realm. However, I found the lake to be my first priority. I knew that I had to jump into it with this girl. Slowly to not drop the girl, I bend down to absorb the cold temperature of the lake. My power wasn't relate with heat at all instead I made the water less frigid. But, this could cause the uproar of another complication. If I stayed too long in the water, the lake would freeze except my own body perimeter, and I didn't want to suffocate the poor child. Hopefully, I subconsciously know where I am going with this exactly.

Stepping on my ice sheet, I strolled to the incenter of the triangular lake. It won't work unless I fell through the center of the lake. The girl pressed her mouth to my shoulder, preparing herself for the lack of oxygen. After the final step forward, I dropped in a straight alignment. I fell in a thick substance that was clearly not water. It felt like the after effect of hand sanitizer when left in the open for too long. As I tried to proceed the accurate description of the material, I heard a muffled cynical giggles erupting around me. My arms lightly shook as her body vibrated against them. She seemed to in ease in this place as well as I feel. It felt natural to float down the bottom level of the lake.

My feet finally touched the final level and I settled the young girl next to me. She looked at me with her mememrizing eyes and my knees bended into bowing position. She hugged my neck, "Do you want to know the truth?"

I didn't answer because of my precaution of choking on the surrounding material instead I nodded.

She smiled, "Okay." Releasing me, she raised her arm to transform the lake into a setting.

It was a room. The room of a small infant. The walls were painted with yellow and the wooden floor was dusted with a soft brown with dark streaks. There was only a crib with a sleeping baby. The door open to reveal a young woman with two children chasing behind her. The woman was a brunette with lovely dark eyes with a baby bottle of delicious milk. Her face showed signs of happy and exhausting days of her life, but I will never figure out the emotion radiating through her eyes. The children were pushing one another with playful, yet austere force. The girl was like her mother with wavy dark hair, yet obtain golden eyes. The boy had dark hair with the same outstanding eyes as his mother. It was clear that they were siblings as they shared the same characteristics as their mother. The young infant didn't have any distinguishing features to determine his characteristics.

"That's us," the young girl grabbed my hand to flag me. She pointed towards the young girl that was pushing the boy in a playful gesture. It was inevitable to see the matching characters as they stood in the same room.

"Us?" I asked to my companion.

"Yeah, we are each other. I am just a memory of your past. I am you," she elucidated to me with a kind smile.

Soon, my brain was connecting the points in the journey. If she was a memory, that would mean that I was located in my own mind since memories are stored in the brain. This would explain why my subconscious was in control because I retreated to my own mind, leaving my consciousness behind in the reality. The world that I had previously entered was my perfect setting to find my own center of peace. My past self was a messenger to demonstrate the way into reading into my memories. I was immediately delivered with my own morals as I am aware of my own rules. The question is how long will I be in here?

"That's our mom, the woman with the dark eyes. That's our older, annoying brother, the little boy that is pushing us," she pointed out in a childish language. "Our true name is Kayleen."

Kayleen? Nah, I'll stick to Yatlou. Kayleen sounds the type of name that an obedient little girl that doesn't kill other people. Yatlou sounds more unique.

"Our eyes were developed from our grandmother. Our brother's name is Daniel after our father. Father isn't here yet, but he is the most developed memory in here. Also, we fight with our brother all the time. We learned Karate at an early age. But it is a secret." She placed her finger on her mouth to signal to not tell on her. It was certainly clear that she was a puerile, innocent child.

It was nice knowing these things, but will it actually help? I need to gather as much as possible. "Do you know anything else?"

"Nope, you will uncover them as you connect them with relevant concepts. I just clarify the small details in your memories. I am in charge of constructing your memories. It is rare to see the subject visiting this part of the mind. You probably are in a serious condition that made you retract to come here."

"Interesting."

"Yup, you will leave in a little while. But, I want you to see that boy and look for him," she giggled in a manically. It was obvious that she knew something and was hiding it, but I will figure it out.

"Whatever. Thanks for showing me this. It sure means a lot to the faces clearly for the first time instead of the blurry faces."

"Whatever," she emulated with a poor expression of seriousness.

"How do I get out?"

"After you wake up, it should be natural."

The family left as we were having our conversation. My company left with a swipe of her hand, leaving me alone to return to my own body, my own reality. I decide to think about the challenge she presented to me. Who was that boy? I wonder if he is even alive.

Suddenly, a vortex appear under me and swallow my body whole. It felt as my body was being slightly pressured from all sides. The wide opening minimized visualizing the closing of my perfect illusion. I shut my eyes to stop seeing the hypnotizing twirls that covered the setting. I switched into my landing position from cat instinct, but when I reached the bottom, I was slammed into my body. The experience was extraordinary as I reentered my body into reality. It was simply indescribable. The force of the reunion was incredible as it held the ideal pressure of a conscious mind turning on. I felt my brain waves generate into higher levels than when I was within my subconsciousness. The electric shocks flowed through my numb body, awaking every cell from my body. I turned to see the illusion of my past self waving goodbye to me as I exited her reality into mine.

My eyes shot open to see myself in a rough bed covered in inadequate bandages. My shirt was cut to display my bloody bandages. My black pants was ripped on one leg: the injured one. The one that got stabbed and shot on the same day. Unfortunately, it was swollen, but it was clean. A little ice and it will deflate to its original state. There was a strain in my eyes that unavoidably signal me that my eyes were bloodshot with weariness. Ignoring the slight pins of pain, I was staring at the same gray walls with other mattress surrounding mine. There were no bed frames holding the mattress and each one was stained with blood and/or ripped. I analyzed my bed to see my black jacket on the side. Slowly, I placed my jacket on to disguise my injuries. After a few minutes, the door open and in entered three birds. Not literally, they were the bird kids. Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy.

Fang was wearing the usual "I have no emotion" mask that I could easily read. Gazzy was expressing his courage through his facial expression and tight fists. I didn't dare to look to analyze Iggy's expression as I could predict my reaction as my emotions usually took its own course. It won't be prudent of me to gaze into those orbs that can swallow me whole in less than a second. Instead I focused all my attention on Fang since he was the farthest from Iggy. Carefully, I placed my own mask of seriousness and obliviousness as they enclosed the distance.

Fang was the first to speak with an authoritative voice that made me feel irritated, "We know that you aren't human. So, who are you?"

"I'm Ann Ralfen, the actress. I like tooold you a while ago like in the sun," I distracted as I tried to create to find my weapons if they tried to gang up on me. Even though I am a mutated cat with an awesome personality, I couldn't defeat all of them with these injuries. The superstrength or rapid healing abilities would be useful at this moment. My body can barely twist with all the deep stabs from all my… my…. weapons? Where are they? Where are my weapons?

"Ann? Is that your real name? Well, that is interesting," Fang spat with dripping sarcasm.

"You are like damn," As the word flowed through my mouth, Iggy covered Gazzy ears. It was worthless with his enhanced hearing, but it gave me a hint of how to annoy them, "right, it is interesting. I am like famous around the world. **(A/N Sorry to the reader's that don't like excessive use of profanity. But if you do, imagine the silly words into real cuss words.)** I win like about a million (trucking) dollars every single (ichting) day. I am a (sucking) star! I like to act with (ducking) Hollywood. I can do what I (mucking) want and you cannot say like a damn thing about the (whit) I do. (Junk) yourself in the garbage dump."

Gazzy looked obfuscated as he listened to the repetitive foul words tumbled skillfully through my mouth. Fang and Iggy looked enraged as I pretentiously expressed cuss words into a rant. A smug smile started to contort on my face as I stare the triplets.

"Oops, I didn't notice the small boy was here," I finished with false sincerity. Gazzy glare at me as I made the careless statement.

"You didn't need to involve cuss words into the argument," Fang patiently informed.

"Yeah, I know, but I knew it would bother you, Fang. At least, my name is common. What kind of idiot name is Fang?," I provoked.

He prepared to send back witty remark, but Iggy interrupted with a questioning look. "How do you know his name?" Soon, they all stare at me with more confidence. I chuckled at their early 'victory' with false horror.

"Oh no, you caught me. I guess I should have waited for introductions instead of eavesdropping for my capturers' names to deliver to the police when I get out of here," I covered with lies.

A look of worry seem to quickly pass through Iggy's and Fang's faces, but were removed immediately. It wasn't that much of a threat since not many policemen would look for kids named Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. They must have realized this as they continue the investigation.

"Look, we know that you aren't normal, so just tell us what we want to hear," Fang continue.

"Thanks, every girl wants to be described as weird. You know you should be a brilliant detective since you can certainly make the suspect talk his guts out with unctuous compliments," I retorted with a sharp tongue.

"We get it. You aren't going to be easily broken with a few questions. But, Ann Ralfen, we will break you sooner or later," Iggy's melodious voice slammed through me. It was not as beautiful as it was mixed with frustration and impatience.

"I bet you I know more of you than I do of you, " I wagered with a provocative tone.

"Ha, deal. Prepare to lose your stupid pride as you are crushed like a bug with ours," Iggy challenged.

I felt sorry for Iggy's future destruction, but it was his fault for gambling with an impetuous spirit. "Ok, you go first," I settled. I didn't want to get to much information out. According to their discoveries, I will counter with my prior knowledge when I lived with them.

"Fine. You are skilled with knives, yet you do not enjoy using guns," He pulled out all my 20 knives from his pockets including my Eclat de glace and Raptor. I growled as I watch all my defenses in his pale hand especially my Eclat de grace. Nobody should be touching that blade, but me. I barely could restraint myself from jumping on him from his courageous action of stealing my weapons.

"I'm a knife collector. I collect, I don't use them," I smoothly imputed into the accusation. Hopefully, they don't remember the alley incident.

"The knives that you attack us with," He stated as he pulled out the blood-stained knives that I hadn't have time to clean.

"Also, you have the ability to form ice." This statement sent my hairs to stand up and go haywire as my primary power was revealed. Do they know the specific powers of ice? "When you were asleep, you had frost forming on you."

I felt myself glare daggers at them and smirked. "Since you know, you won't mind if I lock the door and the useless window." The whole group stared with confusion and looked toward the open block that was called a window. The door just had the doorknob, but it didn't had the lock. I looked at their exits and froze them with solid ice. The door was covered in clear ice that would burn anyone that touched it and prevented any interruptions if someone tried to open it. The window was covered with bricks of ice with a sheet of clear ice that would burn the violator. Poor Iggy, he was the first to experience its burning effects.

A light weight was starting to gain in my pocket. My favorite weapon, Eclat de glace. No matter, if it is a thousand miles away, when I am using my ice powers, it comes back to me. It is the most reliable weapon I have.

"It's my turn. I know you are not human either instead bird kids," at this revelation, they all looked flabbergasted.

Of course, they hadn't open their wings at the time I was here. It would be impossible for me to identify them. "I know there are six of you. Max, the stupid leader," Fang frown at this description, " Nudge, the rambling machine, and Angel." They didn't seem surprised since the information can be gathered this stupid, idiotic blog. "I know that Iggy is blind, yet has amazing hearing senses. I know that Fang has unique, close relationship with his stupid boss. I know that Gazzy has a unique power that can make a small town faint."

"Well, you could have gotten that information from the blog and confuse us from them," Fang explained.

"Yes, the moronic, vapid cretinous blog that was unwise of you to create from the beginning. The one source to express the existence of Hybrids around this world. You are asinine to resort to human usage than your own kind." Soon, a mini blizzard was being constructed from thin air in the room. The ludicrous victims started to wither under my wrath. Seeing the poor boy suffer, I grab Gazzy's arm and hugged him. Even though he was struggling with all his might, I was able to attach him an ice barrier that will help him keep his constant body temperature.

The ice barrier is penetrable, but it is useful. Even though it can't be used for protection, it can hide you thermal temperature. When associated with murders, I had to use it to conceal my body temperature to get through security. It had a unique mechanism as the a thin layer of ice surrounded your body. It kept the outside appearance of your body according to the environment. However, the inside generated the opposite outcome. The heat waves would generate cool, refreshing breezes and frigid fronts generate warm, comforting temperature. After attaching the ice barrier, I gently pushed him away. The force of power that I gave made me dizzy and unbalanced as most of my energy is being used to repair my wounds. This was the first time I transferred my powers to protect someone else. Hopefully, the ice barrier will last for a decent hour. Usually it can be up to 8 hours, but it will not last if I am in this condition. Lucky, my rage was powering of the blizzard's forthcoming.

Unfortunately, Gazzy hit me numerous of times on my wounds leaving me in a sore condition. Nevertheless, it was lucky that Fang and Iggy were to preoccupied with the storm to approach me. I analyzed Gazzy as he realized that he wasn't as cold as before. A small smile formed on his delicate face. I turned to Fang to finish this exchange immediately and prove I am right.

"What can I do to make you believe that I know who you are and show you it is worthless for to keep finding your own identities?"

"You can start by telling us…."

"Damn you, if you think I am actually going to try to make you believe me, you are wrong. It seems you are to dense to get the message behind the question. I know you lived in Colorado with Jeb, the traitor. He escape with six experiments betraying his own company to give you a life. I know about your lovely house. I know who you are. I know that you are real hybrid with bird genes. Stop trying to make me look like a ignoramus when you are aware that you have been defeated.."

The ice was creeping onto their legs with subtlety like the way a cat would do to its prey. It seized their legs with amazing strength preventing any approach from them. I walked to Fang and ripped his shirt off. Imagine if I did that to Iggy, I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Oh no, you are going rape Fang. No, Fang! I hope you were a happy virgin because this is too soon. Poor Fang, I can't imagine the torture! I'll probably see in the same side after she is done with you," Iggy shouted.

"Shut up, Iggy!" I yelled with embarrassment as a mental movie started to crept its way in my mind if I did do that to Iggy… Forget it!

I grabbed Fang's wing and yanked it out to its extended form. Fang flinched in protest and started to fling his fists towards me. I grabbed the both hands and cuffed them together. You know this does seem to be similar to a rape scene. Cuffed, shirts ripped off, trapped, forced against will. Yup, pretty much a rape scene.

"Need more proof?" I inquired as I stare at the rest of the group with predator eyes.

"No, don't molest Gazzy! He's innocent, innocent I tell you!," Iggy sarcastic personality inserted.

"No," Fang stated with frustration of being defeated.

Remembering something, I walked to Iggy with agility and urgency. Hearing my steps, he started to struggling and grabbing his shirt protectedly, "You know I was just kidding about the raping. I can tell you that I have wings, too. I can take them out since we have rips on our shirts for that purpose." Ignoring his hasty statements, I gently petted his body. Bingo. I found my weapons. Grabbing one by one my knives from his pant pockets, I placed them all in my hand. The only problem was that he kept twitching when I took a knife out causing me to lose my patience and impatiently grabbed his neck to keep him still. Checking the unkempt appearance of the blades, I will have to sharpen and polish them later.

Thankfully, I still think my weapons are more important than Iggy. Well, enough to be able ignore his tempting movements and advantage I had in this situation. Carefully, I placed them on the mattress to start the long process of sharping and wiping.

I heard coughing emerging from the left. I turned to see the silent little boy that hasn't added a single comment from the beginning. "Since you know our names, what is your name?" Gazzy bravely confronted. The other two seemed surprised by this and turned towards him.

It was inevitable to not see their common features. They had the same blond hair that gently reflected the light without a struggle. They had the same blue eyes that seem to emulate the sky's color, giving each one a gentle, welcoming embrace of innocence. They had the same body structure which was being tall, slender that gave they the mature, sophisticated image. In addition, they had similar voices that seem to be inviting to everyone. He was identical to his sister, Angel.

I kindly smiled towards him and didn't miss a beat as I pronounced my identification that I state to my master when entering the company, "My name is Yatlou, assassin #543. Status: Platinum Silver"

**NOOOOOOO! Yatlou revealed herself. Stupid!**

**Yatlou: Shut up! You are the author! Why did you do this?**

**Me: I don't know I thought it would be interesting.**

**Yatlou: Well, it was senseless. **

**Me: Ha, you called yourself stupid:)**

**Yatlou: You're the unintelligent one in this relationship.**

**Me: Ha, I created this masterpiece. This is not stupidity.**

**Yatlou: According to who?**

**Me: Me, the awesome author of this story. The one that created you.**

**Yatlou: Whatever. You know I am still hungry.**

**Me: Yeah, let's eat the leftover chicken.**

**Yatlou: Yeah, chicken!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Ho, Ho, Ho. It's the second day after Christmas and I am still jumping from joy about my present. I got a book! It's called "The Vampire Chrionicles" by Anne Rice. I have no idea what it is about, but I can't wait to read it.**

**Yatlou: I got coal...**

**Me: Ha, ha, someone has been naughty.**

**Yatlou: What did I do to deserve coal from a fat, 'jolly', ancient man that should have died a long time ago?**

**Me: Umm, you killed people, you have gain lust towards a certain bird-kid, and you called Santa Claus a fat man. Tsk, Tsk.**

**Yatlou: Point taken, but why didn't you give me anything?**

**Me: -nervously laughs- I forgot?**

**Yatlou: Oh, shut up.**

**Me: What do you expect from a person that spends most of her time on the computer?**

**Yatlou: I expect a decent present from my creator.**

**Me: Well, I don't have one, so forget about it. I would give you Max, but I don't own her.**

**Yatlou: Whatever, keep making excuses.**

**Me: Sorry, I ran out of excuses:D**

**Yatlou: -frowns- Forget it.**

**Yatlou's POV**

_Recap (because it was dramatic):_

_I kindly smiled towards him and didn't miss a beat as I pronounced my identification that I state to my master when entering the company, "My name is Yatlou, assassin #543. Status: Platinum Silver"_

Everyone started at me with recognition shining through their faces hearing my name echoing around the room. The name that was missing in their group since their last day in the School. Immediately, Iggy came to hug me… Ah forget it, a cat mutant can dream, but that didn't happen. Sadly.

I wish I could have the same analyzing skills that my younger self had to read other people's eyes. The desire burned through me in powerful waves of pins in my hands as I stare astonished my introduction towards the group. Certainly, Gazzy wouldn't remember me because he was, after all, only was 3 years old. However, my expectations from Fang and Iggy were higher than the little kid. They were the creators of my name, surely, they would remember, right? Right? I couldn't help but feel a strong emotion of broken pride and hatred flood my senses as I remembered the beginning of this hunt for Experiment 2789's head. My earlier slip up on her name made my mouth subtly gag with disgust and a foul feeling settle in the bottom of my stomach.

Forget it. It doesn't matter if they remember or not. I bet they are just thinking about the assassin title than my name. Screw them. I stared at the two older members of the flock, waiting for their response. Iggy had a confused look as he tightened his lips and there were strains around his eyes. Fang gazed at me with a worried expression as his forehead showed slight wrinkled and he slightly tightened his jaw. His eyes kept flicking over to my knives that were placed on the side of the mattress. Obnoxiously, I rolled my eyes with a dramatic sigh that flagged an alert for attention to the audience.

"If I wanted to kill you, You would have been dies by the alley already," I explained with a tone that made it seem obvious. "Just because I am an assassin, does not mean I am going to kill every person that I spy my eyes on even if it is tempting. I am an assassin that just wants to escape her past." Not necessarily, I want to find my past and kill it.

Unfortunately, my rage was decreasing in a rapid drop and my blizzard was only a soft snow fall. Steadily, I walked to Gazzy and released him. I touched the leg cuffs that held him in place, and the ice swirled around my arm to converged into my pale skin. Thankfully, this helped me regain a bit of power to heal my body. He was already more than half my height, but I could take him if necessary. Gazzy looked ready to knock me down as he picked at his pockets.

"Idiot. If you throw your bombs, it will not only affect me, but also your role models that are under my power. Now, be a nice boy, and get me some bandages," I stated with a raspy voice.

My wounds were excessively releasing ounces of my blood that soaked through my bandages. Damn, why didn't I notice this before? I placed a palm on my wounds to put some pressure on them and at least slow down the productivity of the blood. The bitter spice that engender itself up to my nostril, demanding for the rancid odor to Soon, I brought down the ice wall from the door, which added some energy in my system.

"Why should I?" Gazzy sassed me.

I chuckled at the boy's attempt of attitude, "Is that how you treat an assassin?"

Gazzy soon got the meaning of my threat and left to find bandages. After all, children are the easiest beings that are easily manipulated besides broken souls. I almost felt sympathy for the poor boy, but I don't think I would last enough to explore the whole building for bandages. The wounds would have opened wider and I would have lost more blood than necessary. Fortunately, I had enough natural power to hold Fang and Iggy down. It was amusing seeing them bend over to find rocks to crack the ice that was strangling their ankles up to the mid-calf. Also, I couldn't counter the fact that Iggy looked mighty attractive in the prisoner position. His strawberry blond hair was plastered on his forehead and his legs were twisting in any direction to escape the hold. Adverting my attention from Iggy (even though it was quite difficult), I started to analyze Fang's progress of escaping my indestructible ice. He was determine to overpower me in any way. Fang got so desperate that he started to pound on the ice until his knuckles started to bleed.

"_Stupides, _stop hurting yourself when all you have to do is wait. Poor Gazzy has left to get bandages for me, not for a pathetic, injured crow," I elucidated as I gently placed myself on the mattress. I grabbed the first knife and started to sharpen in with my nails. Iggy immediately covered his ears to block the screeching sound that caused me to go half-deaf in my years in the company. I could relate to him about the peeling effects of the high-pitched scream that came as metal comes in contact with metal, but I couldn't let my weapons grow into useless, dull tools that will only help me threaten people.

"My ears are bleeding! Can you stop?" Iggy yelled at me as he writhed beneath the sound. Fang was too preoccupied with his poor strive to escape.

"I can, but I won't," I clarified as I continued to razor the next knife with two swift slides on each side. Nevertheless, I became aware that I needed a place to take care of my knives. It would be careless, no senseless in my part to fill my jacket with filed, sharpen knives. Carefully, I started to cut a new tool belt from the mattress. It wasn't difficult since all I had to do was to cut a long strip of the fabric and detach it, revealing the ancient, dusty, yellow sponge. In less than 5 minutes, I had sharpen all my knives including my Eclat de glace and Raptor and made Iggy half-deaf. Similar with what nannies do to needles, I plunge my knife on the top of the strip and lifted it to cut through the bottom of the strip, placing the tip of the knife on the top of the fabric instead of my skin.

Silently, Gazzy came back with clean bandages and dropped them unceremoniously onto the mattress.

"_Merci,_" I thanked the small child with a fluid French. I grabbed the child's hand, "Now, can you take me to a bathroom?" Surprisingly, he started to blush and ran out of the room in amazing speed. Incredible. How can he move so fast? I guess they taught him to respect a woman's space. But, this created a dilemma for me. I was certain that I didn't want Fang nor Iggy, especially Iggy to bring me to the bathroom. Normally, I push the guys out and change the bandages there. However, I was pretty sure that when both are release, they would start beating me into a pulp without any clemency. It was safer to keep them in place until a camaraderie was placed onto us. I turned the young hybrids.

"Can you tell me how to get to the bathroom?" I asked with authority. Fang turned to glare at me, but it was worthless. After all, I can't read his eyes into deep analysis to identify hatred and all that other negative emotions. I struck out my tongue to illustrate that his glare couldn't make me quiver and start crapping myself on the spot. It was hilarious to see Fang confused expression with traces of disappointment at his poor approach to his enemy.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop Iggy. Stupid Iggy. "I can, but I won't," Iggy mocked me with my previous line towards him.

"I don't believe you are in the adequate position to oppose my inquiry."

"Wait a few seconds while I check my pocket dictionary to understand what you are ranting about."

"You aren't suppose to have a pocket-dictionary since the words should be imprinted into your brain. But, trust me when I say that you are certainly not one of those people who simply radiate brilliance from the core, bird brain."

"Luckily, you aren't one of those people who simply radiate a trusting personality so I must be a genius."

"Damn you, just direct me to the damn bathroom."

"Well, as much as I would love to, I seem to be stuck to the ground with ice that _burns_."

"It isn't my fault that you aren't cool like me."

"Cool is another word for cold. The opposite of cold is hot. I am hot. Thank you for embracing it."

"Damn this, I will find it myself. Go to hell."

"Sorry, but I don't want to spend an eternity with a neighbor with you."

Slowly, there was a sting picking at me at the comment that was released from his mouth. Damn, a new emotion.

"You will not only going to spend it with me, you will be my demon slave in hell," I finished with a rough voice to enhance my appearance as a predator and delete any auspicious endings.

Ha, I had the last comment.

"I will have to decline that amazing offer because I am an angel sent from the heavens. See I have the wings to prove it."

"Shut the damn hell up, Iggy. What kind of angel uses bombs and teaches the mechanics of them to an 8 year old?"

"An awesome one!"

"A STUPID ONE!"

Making sure the ice shackles were still strong, I proceeded to exit the hallway covering my injuries with my jacket and holding the bandages in a safe distance. Starting with a limp, I straggled forward to a random room. Surely, not one of my best ideas, but I needed to keep them close in order to reach Experiment 2789's location. Gripping the knob with struggling force, I twisted the poor mechanism to enter the room. The room was similar to the other rooms except this one had occupants.

It was only Shard and River. I smiled at both at them, hoping that I was able to send a friendly message. However, it failed as both females frown towards me. Ignoring their rude welcoming, I released the folds of the jacket and pulled it off, showing a clear view of my damage.

"Do you have any antiseptic?" I asked as I ripped the thin, sloppy bandages with a quick slide from my nail. The injuries were worser than I imagine as I saw deep, inch wide cuts decorate my abdomen. The knives did vertical scratches from the side of blade. The blood was slowing down to a thicker liquid to visualize that the wound was sealing. The girls watched with a hesitant expression on their faces. River was the first to react and looked through a drawer. Shard lead me to a mattress that was near the door.

"Sorry, we only have alcohol," River explained as she held up the bottle.

"Thanks, River. This will be enough," I told in a polite tone as I grabbed the bottle. Grabbing the clean bandages, I soaked them with superfluous amounts of alcohol. Carefully, I placed the bandages on the first scratch and a strong sensation of pain flooded over the section of my raw skin. The cool liquid was arousing a burning, ardent feeling as the fabric settle onto one scratch. However, when I placed the entire bandage, the pain was unbearable. It felt like flames were engulfing my whole body. Flames that I couldn't cool down. I hissed at this, but I refused to release any other verbal protest.

The two girls stare with sympathy sketched on their facial expressions. However, River was confused.

"My name isn't River," Oh, she was confused about that.

"That's your nickname, like the name Cake," I explained as I clawed my nails into the mattress to ignore the never-ending pain. It seems that no matter how familiar this impression is, it never seems to dull its original power over me. If only there was an easier way...

"Oh, well, my name is Phantom and she is Ash," Riv- Phantom introduced. Ash smiled at me encouraging and waved. However my brain was processing the information.

Pain… The alcohol is working swell in taking out the bacteria in the wounds.

River= Phantom

Pain… I got the antibiotics on time before the injury got in the worst possible condition. The bacteria would never let the wound start heeling causing a disease to infiltrate my system.

Shard= Ash

Pain… The bullet that was caught in my thigh seems to have vanished. My skin is already overgrowing over the wound. It looks clean, but it isn't an ascetic view.

Pain… Oh, I already thought about that.

My brain was was using equations in life and unique descriptions. It just how my brain processes making almost impossible to have people read my mind. The only way they could was if they understood my high analysis in the same procedure. My brain is like a puzzle that is a thousand pieces. It switches my words, rotates my actions, and connected my knowledge. It was pretty confusing, but it

After wrapping the bandage around my body, I tied the loose ends and settled my new weapon strap around my stomach. I will have to steal one later. Feeling the tense, awkward atmosphere, I decide to continue the conversation as I finished my healing procedure.

"How did you get the name?"

"I am as silent as a ghost and I can move in fast speed that make me invisible," Phantom excitingly explained with relief expressed on her speech. She must have sense the awkwardness, too.

"I can shoot with always at the target with any gun turning any enemy into ash," Ash elucidated.

I looked out the window to see the dark night that emanates a calm, soothing environment. Perfect. The predator's companion on stalking and mystery. My eyes weren't adjusted to convert to their night vision since there was light inside this room. As soon as I left this building to go hunting, my eyes would turn to their cat from. The lovely cat-slitted pupil that makes people shiver with fear as they sense the exploitative eyes start to roam to them. I can't wait to start eating again by tomorrow in the afternoon. The healing wounds will be able to resist my twists and bends as I go hunting.

I bet the ice has already melted and evaporated since my presence has felt the warm room. I was proven correct as I heard two pair of light footsteps passed this door and continue down the hallway. Turning to the two girls, I asked, "Do you have a shirt that I can use?"

Ash nodded and passed me a black shirt with a logo that said "Ghosts". I didn't questioned it after all it was very amicable of them to pass me one of their shirts. Without delay, I lay down on the mattress and closed my eyes to go to sleep. My hand trailed to the side to the mattress to find a book. Strapping the book to my jacket, I wrapped my jacket around me.

The faster I sleep, the faster I will heal and the faster I heal, the more energy I will have. As I even out my great, I heard the two girls start to converse.

"Poor girl, she looks fragile," a sweet, soft voice whispered. Phantom.

"Yeah, but she was reckless for messing with the boss," Ash responded with a harsh yet firm voice.

"Oh, well, so what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about exposing ourselves to the Fang and Iggy."

"Oh yeah. I still think it is too risky to say, plus I love it here in California. We already established a life here. Shadow seems to be the only one to want to join their group ever since he laid his eyes on Ms. Big-Ego over there."

"Well, I won't mind. They are hunks."

"I guess."

"You only say that because you have a crush with my brother. Aww, who has a crush? Phantom does. Phantom and Spear sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Whatever, what 'bout your with Iggy."

"That's natural. My brother is disgusting. Any girl would fall for a blondie."

That's when I decided to stop eavesdropping. After all, I wasn't in the mood to hear about simple, small crushes that only last for a short period of time. What do they mean by exposing themselves? They could be mutants also, due to their comment of joining the bird-kids. What does Shadow have to do with this? This could be useful information. But, I'm too tired to connect the puzzle pieces. A cat needs her sleep. Before another thought escaped me, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Bang, Bang, Bang.<em>

Does no one respect personal sleep these days?

"Hey, wake up! The Flyboys are here," a voice coated with urgency screamed at me.

I, in the other hand, push the person away with aggressive force and went to see for myself what all this is about. The continuous vociferous bangs of a heinous weapon was the reason I always loathed the intolerable use of a gun. It never seem to be discreet instead it always ostentatiously made an entrance or announce its presence. But, enough with my ranting.

As I jumped outside the window, I was immediately attacked by an Eraser. I haven't seen these since I entered the company. It was always robots with them. Releasing my claws, I scratched the eraser's face only to see a robotic face. The same robotic face that I see in the company. But, the company doesn't have any connection with the School. The boss would have transferred me to work with them.

The Eraser smashed me into the ground, damaging my spine and making me gasp. This wasn't exactly the lightest enemy as he summon his weight to bring me down. A punch was delivered to my face, leaving traces of blood of where the claws came in contact with my skin. I knew the trick for this. I clutched its throat and pull it towards me, separating the head from the body. I smirked as I threw the robot head towards another 'flyboy'. The head smash the flyboy into the bottom of the spine, destroying the other flyboy into pieces.

"Hey, watch out!"

I turned to see the body of the former flyboy holding a gun directly to my chest. Damn. I quickly move to duck, but once again I met the floor. My spine was really getting killed. I looked up only to meet the same orbs that I love. Iggy. My breath hitched and my heartbeat started to race as I realize he was the one to 'save' me. Not only that, but our position which always seem to happen except this time Iggy was on top.

"Are you okay? Your heartbeat is pretty fast," Iggy questioned. I wonder if he knew who I was.

"Get off," I demanded as I tried to push him off. The key word being tried, of course. I placed my hands on his chest to use my arms to carry his weight off, but it seemed that I couldn't gather an appropriate amount of power to push him off. Damn

"Oh, its you," Iggy sassed at me.

"Really? I never knew."

"I should have let you get killed by the flyboy."

"Yes, but you didn't. Never trust a blind guy to save others. He might confuse one for the other."

I poked a nerve as he started to get red with frustration, "Never trust an assassin to appreciate her savior."

Checking the surroundings, I spied a flyboy with a gun aiming our way. With quick movement, I wrapped my leg our one of Iggy's and rolled both of us to the right. I received perfect items to claim blackmail as I rolled us over. However, when I looked to our former position, there were at least 5 bullets engraved on the ground.

"Ha, savior. You are too preoccupied to realize the danger that is pursuing us."

"At least, I am not the one pinning someone down."

I looked down to see my hands holding down his shoulders and my leg wrapped around his.

"What? No, thank you," I digressed.

As I untangled myself from Iggy, my spine popped and my tail started to form. Damn.

"Iggy! Where are you? We got to get the others!" Gazzy shouted.

I stared at Iggy as he flew to the sky. A smirk started to form as I used the humidity of the air to create a trail of ice. My shoes had a special soles that allowed me to walk on my special trails.

"Mind if I catch a ride," I taunted Iggy as he flew with a calm expression that soon turned to annoyance.

"Are you a stalker?"

"Sure, we'll go with that. However, I am a good, potential member if you convince Mr. Moody over there," I persuade as I pointed to Fang. But I bet that was redundant since it should be obvious of who I was talking about.

"Why would I let you join?"

"1) I am a mutant since I can control ice. 2) I can help you in your journey. 3) You guys wouldn't leave a fellow mutant alone. 4) I know where you locate your bombs since I swiped a few of them while you saved me. 5) I want to convert to a more amicable person and it seems I can find my purpose if I travel with you guys. "

I told you it was perfect blackmail as I saw worry contort his lovely face as I held up 5 petite, yet destructive bombs.

"Fine, but only because you are a lone wolf," Iggy stated. "Hey, how are you up here?"

"Well, it is quite simple my bird-friend. The humidity around these parts are in high rates due to its proximity to the ocean. As I can control ice, I can use the water vapor and freeze it into a solid to be able to construct a mini ice bridge. Luckily, my lungs are already adapted to high places due to the hybrid I was converted with. Also, as you kno-"

"I told you how did you get up here, not to smash my brains out," Iggy snapped.

"You asked."

"In one sentence, tell me what DNA do you have," Iggy instructed.

"I was converged with a feline specimen's genetic material."

"You're part cat?"

"Are you deaf? I just explained that."

"Shut up and go lick yourself. I will try to convince him. Remember, you join and my stash of bombs is kept secret."

"That was the deal."

As Iggy flew towards Fang, I heard the gentle hum of a mechanical engine. I turned to see hundreds of Flyboys chasing the small group. I went next to Gazzy. I couldn't help, he looked so much like Angel. Also, he was defenseless, young boy that only relied on small bombs. Throwing the 5 bombs that I had, I snatched Gazzy and speeded to the other two members.

"Guys, there is a large amount of robots tailing us," I reported as I threw Gazzy to continue flying.

"I got a plan," Fang stated as he stared at a lake.

The connection was pretty easy to understand as robots do not work well with water in their system.

"Okay, guys, do a 90 degree angle to the lake," Fang ordered.

I sighed as I stopped my trail to go to the shore to gaze at the disaster that the mechanisms were about to experience. However, a hand stopped me and brought me down.

"There is no time to go the shore. The flyboys have slow reflexes, but if they see you, they will go to you and not the water," Fang explained. I started to struggle as I saw the blue still reflection stare at me in the face.

"Damn it. You don't understand. I'm don't have wi-," I explained with urgency, but it was too late as he let me go. Okay, think, think. Water is coming to meet me and I have no wings. What do I do?

Soon, a flashlight shone through my dark oblivion and I know what to do. As I started to land on my legs, I turned a small section of water to freeze into a small raft. I sigh a breath of relief as my legs perfectly stuck a landing on the ice. However, I stare at the bird kids as they expertly did a U-turn and evaded the lake. However, I couldn't say the same thing for the flyboys as they adulterated the lake.

The sparks flew and converged onto the lake. I jumped up and continue to create my trail of ice in the air.

"You, moron. I don't have wings to escape. If I hadn't thought about the ice raft, I would have been shocked to death," I informed to Fang.

"That was the plan," he pointed out.

**There done. I enjoy making these chapters that I love to read my stories and see the mistakes I made.**

**Yatlou: We found a lot of mistakes.**

**Me: But, they are small mistakes...**

**Yatlou: And you wonder why you are horrible in Language Arts.**

**Me: But, don't you love my stories?**

**Yatlou: Of course, I do. I star in all of them except Chapter 14**

**Me: You just love the parts with Iggy and you.**

**Yatlou: Don't be so naive, young apprentice. You will learn how to write better in a couple of decades.**

**Me: I wonder if I will be here when I am 30...**

**Yatlou: Probably...**

**Me: Yeah... I wonder...**

**R&R and you can get virtual cooked cat!**

**Yatlou: Hey!**

**Me: Fine..**

**R&R and you get a virtual cookie made out of electrified cat.**

**Yatlou: -frowns-**

**Me: -sigh-**

**R&R and you get a plain virtual cookie**


	21. Chapter 20

**I feel horrible for ignoring my story. I have been spending two hours just staring at the screen. I never thought I would have an author's block. Thankfully, I have over-achieve it.**

**Yatlou: …**

**Me: What? No remark? Rude comment?**

**Yatlou: … **

**Me: Umm, hello? Why aren't you responding?**

**Yatlou: -groans-**

**Me: Oh, yeah. I knock you out with that frying pan when you kept pestering me to finish this chapter. Sorry -shrugs- You will get over it because I own you.**

**Yatlou:**_** Stupide, je vais vous tuer dans votre sommeil.**_

**Me: What? I can't understand your gibberish except that first word. I'm not stupid.**

**Yatlou: Says that can't understand french from her creation. I said that Experiment 2789 and the flock belongs to James Patterson.**

**Me: I didn't hear James Patterson's name in that sentence…**

**Yatlou: Whatever, just start writing.**

**Me: Okay, but I'll find out later.**

**Yatlou's POV**

After that little episode, I was pestering stupid Fang to explain to me about the group's separation. He kept trying to dodge it by telling me to read it online. However, being the smart-aleck I am, I told him there was no internet connection. In the end, I won the argument.

"-Sigh- Fine, but later," Fang explained.

This is pretty much the exchange that kept repeating itself. I rolled my shoulders as I focus to keep the ice trail going. We have already passed through half the country towards the Atlantic Ocean. However, Arizona and New Mexico were my stopping point due to the low humidity and arid climate. I had to be carried by Fang and Iggy. Gazzy tried to help, but I ended up with a bruised back (again).

I enjoyed my time with Iggy. He is just so amazing. His wings would effortlessly pushing the air creating a lovely melody. His blond hair would tickle his eyelashes causing him to do a flip. I swear I would have fallen onto my knees if I was standing. Also, his 'bomb constructing' talk was almost what people would say erotic or sexy. I don't know, but something about his smart talk made me tingle inside. However, it only happens when I am not near the two bombers probably because they want an assassin to know how to build a bomb. Nevertheless, I savor those few moments were my feelings were simply radiating out of my control. I'm aware that my swooning for Iggy is unbearable to me when I am not the feelings aren't mutual.

On the other hand, I loathed my time with Fang. He kept shooting me questions about my identity, powers, or any secrets about my company that can potentially destroy Itex. He was a complete nightmare that kept trying to over-shadow me. I responded with I-don't-know's, maybe's, and whatever's. One time, he tried to drop me in a desert that bastard. Luckily, he kept furtively sending me signs. His glances switched from the ground to me, and his arms would start to slowly slide from my body. I attempted to call him out, but it was too late. Now, Fang has a bandaged leg and a pair of ruined jeans. Also, they realized that when they touched me, they aren't as affected from the sunny weather. My ice ability would react as an air conditioner towards the person that is coming in contact with me. Therefore, when I was with Iggy, Fang was sweating his wings off in the powerful rays of the sun glaring at the elated, cool duo.

Thankfully, we past the two states into humid Texas. At this moment, we are resting in Houston. Poor Gazzy, he had traveled a large distance. We seem to have hit off since there was no tension. He was such an innocent kid that he didn't even suspect me. It was adorable. He was energetic and filled with alacrity that he volunteered to go get the supplies. Of course, Fang and Iggy wouldn't allow a small child to go to a store by himself, so they decided to go together. After establishing the rules for the group especially directed to me such as "no killing bystanders", "no attacking bystanders", and "follow my rules all the time, okay? Yatlou?", we went to a random supermarket.

"Okay, what do we need?" Fang inquired.

"Food."(Gazzy)

"Water."(Iggy)

"Clothes."(Iggy)

"Bleach."(Gazzy)

"No. Bandages and antiseptics."(Fang glares at me)

"Medicine."(Iggy)

"… and other stuff. Okay, let's go!" I exclaimed and grabbed Gazzy. Gazzy was the best partner to be with and they wouldn't dare abandon Gazzy in this store unlike me. I guided him to the snack aisle and picked out random stuff that sounded good. Most of the stuff was composed of sugar, but I don't think that was a problem. Gazzy picked out something he called 'granola bars'. They were made of fruit and wheat, so it was probably a healthy snack. Weird. I thought he would pick candy instead of that old stuff. I watched the basket that we grabbed in the entrance start to fill up. After that, we went to the fruit and vegetable section. I picked a few apples, a bundle of bananas, and few oranges. They were pretty good. There were no good vegetables, but the tomato can pyramid seem to have taken a lot of time to construct. I passed right by it deciding that there was no use for a canned vegetable. Gazzy looked hesitant as he added a pack of nuts into the basket. I smiled and ruffled his hair in approval.

Traveling to the cleaning supplies, I heard obnoxious giggles and whispers coming from the left. I blocked out the sound and pretended to search for something. Subtly, I watched as Gazzy peeked at the bleach and baking soda. He had a peculiar facial expression as he critically analyzed the materials. I left the basket with Gazzy and went to the opposite side of the aisle for him to discreetly start packing his items into the basket. Taking the hint, he began to grab his bomb materials.

There was a guy there and I decided to work my charm. I walked towards the middle of the aisle and bumped into him. Falling onto the floor, he gaped and said, "I'm sorry." He stretched his arm to help me up and I accepted it. I nodded and passed him. Quickly, I took five twenties from the "fallen" wallet and stuffed them into my jacket.

"Sir, you dropped your wallet," I said. He reacted by searching his jacket pocket finding it empty.

"Oh, thank you," he responded and left quickly to hide his embarrassment. I released a cocky grin and looked at the products being advertised on the shelves.

Beginning to space-out, a giggling girl tapped my shoulder. I turned to see a brunette with brown eyes standing there. I glanced at Gazzy to see him still deciding his materials and returned my attention to the girl, "What?"

"Can you move? There are some hotties around the corner," she _politely_ asked. I shrugged and moved. We wouldn't want any fighting plus it was obvious who would win in a verbal and physical skirmish. It was interesting communicating with mere mortals in public places, but right now, I don't have the time to experiment on human reactions. I didn't know there would such a ruckus in here. Humans are a strange species.

Gazzy was standing with his hands in his jeans and fiddling with a string on his jacket. Grabbing the basket, we went to the register.

"Shouldn't we find Fang?" Gazzy questioned.

"I don't believe we will be able to locate him in this infested setting," I responded.

"Umm…"

"Oh, we won't find him in this place because there are so many people, plus I have money to buy the stuff. We just wait for him by the entrance, okay?"

"Okay."

Transferring all the items to the conveyor belt, I waited for the cashier to finish scanning the goods. It seemed like a movie star entered the store as I view an entire aisle filled with girls. I looked at the sign on top of the aisle:

MEDICINE

FIRST-AID MATERIALS

FEMININE PRODUCTS

I pretty sure that not all of the female species is looking for those things. Fang and Iggy were there. Whoever thought Fang was a good option, they must be stupid, but whoever picked Iggy, they have good taste. I smirked as I imagined the two of them feeling paranoid as they felt the stares, peeks, and side glances that they were getting from most of the females.

"Your total is $66.87" the cashier stated. I grabbed the few bills I had stolen and gave them to him. He took them and gave me exactly $13.13 as change. I passed three of the bags to Gazzy and seized the rest of the five bags. We walked to a bench at the entrance of the store and waited. After 3 minutes, I started to twitch at the stares people that entered and left the business. My petite form wouldn't get Fang's attention as I blended in the crowd with my plain brown hair. Also, Iggy wouldn't be able to identify me with all those sounds echoing around the building. I looked at Gazzy and passed him a granola bar.

"Do you guys have code names?" I inquired.

"Um, yeah. Fang was called Nick Walker and Iggy was James Walker. I was Zephyr Walker." Quickly, I fabricated a plan that would speed this trip a lot more faster.

"Wait here, I'll be at that register," I elucidated while pointing at the cashier that was only a few paces away. He nodded and started to devour the small bar. I strolled to the cashier with a panicked expression pasted on my face. "Excuse me, my older brother is planning to destroy that tomato pyramid stack. Can you please stop him before he destructs anything else?" I pleaded. His eyes widen and he bolted to see his "ruined" pyramid. I smirked at the low difficulty it was to distract the cashier.

Tapping my fingers on the counter, I turned the green light off and grabbed the microphone. I cleared my throat for dramatic effect and spoke with a loud and clear voice. "WIll a dark-haired boy with a horrible fashion sense and with a strange limp called Nick Walker and a blond-haired giant named James Walker, please come to the register. We have found a lost, lonely boy by the name of Zephyr Walker waiting for you with a lovely young girl by the name of Lou Walker. Thank you." I jumped over the counter and sat back on the bench, ignoring the glances that people were delivering to me.

In less than a minute, Fang and Iggy were marching down the register with glares that would probably killed, but I couldn't identify the intensity of the looks, so I was unaffected. It was nice not understanding emotion. They were unloading the water bottles, medicine, bandages, and clothing. I waited with Gazzy as they checked their stuff out. Gazzy waved at them and I smirked at their flustered expressions.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"How did you know our names from Virginia?" Fang demanded.

"No worries, Nick Limp- I mean Walker. It was all part of the plan."

We walked past the crowd and went back to the woods to rest. Two more days, Experiment 2789. Two more days until I get to torture you and destroy you like you did to me. I took the book out and started to read it. Hopefully, it will give more clues to:

A) destroy Expriment 2789

or

B) find out of my past

However, when I opened it, it looked like scribbles and random doodles. It looked like a silly diary. Throwing it back into my jacket to examine earlier, I waited as Iggy cooked some eggs for the group. They were good, but not as good as Cake's. Oh well, I will have to hunt in the morning. That is if I even sleep because I'm pretty sure that they will try to abandon me. I decided to cuddle with Gazzy. I wrapped my arms around his back and hugged him. He looked surprised, but seem to tired to protest. I looked at Iggy to see him frown. He couldn't possibly bomb me now. Fang looked disappointed as I captured his little man. The good news is that I will probably never have to smell his gaseous ability during the night because of the strong forest scent. My nose senses are little more heighten, so it would be a problem.

However, as the time shorten, this question kept popping into my mind, what happens after I kill Experiment 2789? I can't go back to the company, I'll be executed on the spot. This group couldn't possibly let the murderer of their leader accompany them. Where will I go? What is MY purpose? These question seem to crash into the walls of uncertainty and float endlessly with no support.

Soon, hearing the annoying tapping of a computer, I returned to the earth and thought maybe my purpose would be with Iggy. No! I shook my head at that thought. It would be impossible. I will have to look for my family. Yes, family. My family. That will be my next goal after turning Experiment 2789 into a ball of moldy feathers and a broken soul.

**I'm done. You know I'm not even sure if people even read the author's note. **

**Yatlou: They probably don't because they don't want to read your thoughts.**

**Me: That's mean, Yatlou-tear-**

**Yatlou: Emotion does not affect me.**

**Me: Well, they will soon. You will get your emotions back sooner or later. Plus, you already understand the emotion called: love-giggles-**

**Yatlou: That doesn't count….**

**Me: I guess I will have to kill Iggy out…**

**Yatlou: NO!**

**Me: What? What was that? I thought you didn't feel love towards Iggy.**

**Yatlou: Of course, I do. Brotherly love.**

**Me: Disgusting… Iggy isn't your brother. Or is he?**

**Yatlou: What?**

**Me: Just kidding:P**

**Yatlou: -sighs-**

**Me: Or I am?-smirks-**

**Yatlou: Stop it!**

**REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 21 Chapter 22

**I have a finally decided on how Max and Yatlou are going to meet! I am a genius.**

**Yatlou: Correction, I am the genius.**

**Me: -glares- Can't share the glory?**

**Yatlou: Nope. **

**Me: Greedy cat mutant. Okay, where was I?**

**Yatlou: You were talking to yourself like a loony.**

**Me: -frowns- No, like an author. I was thinking about starting the chapter.**

**Yatlou: Oh yeah, the disclaimer. -clears throat- Experiment 2789 and the rest of the flock belongs to James Patterson.**

**Me: Including Iggy?**

**Yatlou: -glares- Of course, including Iggy. You don't own him.**

**Me: Neither do you -smirks-**

**Yatlou: Don't start **

**Me: Whatever. This going to be a two chapters post.**

_**Chapter 21**_

**Yatlou's POV**

The morning was uneventful. I ate 13 birds, Iggy made breakfast, and Fang was packing the stuff while Gazzy got a bit more of sleep. Luckily, I didn't get to do a "watch" because I "wasn't trusted to watch them sleep. I could lock them into a cage and send to Itex in a second". I'm just quoting Fang. Whatever this Itex is, it seems to be a big deal. I don't mind because I got my cat hours.

We continue to travel through the country. I am amazed that no "flyboys" were following us. The group always seem to be tense about those machines. It was only enervating them into a piece of rope that is only being sustained by a tenuous piece of string. Thankfully, the rest of the journey will have a humid weather causing no problems.

The only interesting event was shen I had to carry Gazzy after he earn a cramp from flying to much. At first, the other two were too oblivious to their young partner to see the visible strain of pain contorted on his face. I winced as I saw his genuine determination passed through the pain. I held back for a while and tried to capture him into my arms. Gazzy looked at me with a pleading face that he wanted to continue. I shook my head towards him to signal that he did enough. With certainty, I tucked my arm under his knees and the other to surround his shoulders. Carefully, I extended his wings under my arm and continue onto ice-skate down my sliver lane. Why red carpet, when you can have your private transparent sleet?

I started form hills to humor Gazzy for a while. I mean a young child doesn't need to live with failure. After a while, he started to shout and laugh maniacally as I emulated a twisted funnel. I swear the poor bystanders would have thought they were being haunted by a crazy, ludicrous spirit. However, his laughter was contagious and I was laughing along with him the ''roller coaster ride''. Too soon, moody Fang blocked my moment.

"What are you doing? That is dangerous. Let him go. He can fly by himself," Fang recklessly inputed. Gazzy looked down with anguished and shame pasted onto his face.

"Look, Tooth.." I started.

"Fang."

"Yeah, whatever, Nick. If you were a good leader, you would notice that Gazzy is in no condition to fly. It seems his muscles had compacted from flying an excessive time. I was just trying to cheer him up as you would call it. However, it seems that you have dampen his mood once again. I congratulate you for your obtuse personality."

At this, Fang seemed to have paled a bit and his eyes immediately shifted to Gazzy's left wing. He tried to reach for him, but I moved to the left to increase the distance between us. I frown at him. "It would not be prudent of us to move Gazzy at this point. Judging at your healing stability, he will no longer have this muscle predicament in a few minutes." He seem hesitant, but nodded and moved back to the front of the formation. Gazzy was still tense from the argument that he witness. Remembering back to bird anatomy, they are know to relax if the center between the wings are massage just like a cat being held by the back of the neck. Flicking my tail out, I started to rub circular motions in the center of his lovely barn owl wings. They were certainly the colors of a wise creature. His body began to relax and I continue my way forward.

Realizing that one person wasn't participating, I looked at Iggy to see him only 5 meters away. He was working at a mechanism. It was interesting seeing him working while flying at the same time. zi wonder what he was working on as his pale hands swiftly worked. He would twist wires and turn with a screwdriver. It was like seeing a cattail in front of me shifting left to right taunting me. I sighed deeply and rolled my shoulders. I wish I wasn't so aware of his actions.

By the afternoon, we already reached the lovely coast of the Atlantic Ocean. I landed on my legs and waited for the others to land. At first, they were creating a circuitous path from the sky to the ground, but in the end, they dive-bombed to the ground. At that moment, I couldn't help but feel envy as they experience what seemed an amazing, blood-pulsing drop. However, it disappeared in an instant as they released their wings to lightly tap the ground.

I breathed deeply to smell the salty air of the ocean. The reflective, translucent surface was broken with the never-ending waves. The ocean was a beautiful place, but it seem a bit cliché to be meeting someone here. I was unable to stay near the water due to my power especially with Iggy here. Setting myself next to tree to stay near the shade, I took snacks for everyone. Fang decided he wanted an apple, Iggy and Gazzy wanted a granola bar, and I took an apple. So far, nobody has eaten the oranges. The bananas, peanuts, and half of my sugar stuff was gone. That seemed fast but I knew that bird's had a fast metabolism. I took the diary out again and tried to read it once more.

The scribbles were faded and ineligible from my point of view. I can read french, but it will not help me in this situation. Maybe they were doodles, or another language. It could be Latin, Greek, who knows maybe even Spanish or Italian. All I knew was that it was divided into short stanzas and chapters. On the top of the pages, there were former dates that were past the point of reading. I will need to research on this in the library or computer. Thankfully, now in days there is Google. **(A/N:I don't own Google either, obvious.) **

Deciding to pass the time, I called Fang out, "Hey, how much longer are we going to stay here?" He responded me with a shrug. I tightened my lips as I noticed that he was daydreaming. It wasn't hard to know about whom. I turned to Gazzy, "So Gazzy, what's the other flock like?" I was bored and I needed something to occupied my mind. This was the only option, that or stare dreamily at Iggy. I wasn't ready to make a fool of myself. Sometimes the cat's urge to adventure can be damned.

Gazzy seem to think for a while, "Well, Max is nice and awesome except when she doesn't let us keep our bombs. She's cool especially with her new power to fly really fast. Nudge is really talkative. She talks 24/7, but you can block her out and she won't even notice. Also, she has this cool power to feel what the person before her felt through an object. Angel is nice. She is my little sister." I smiled at that last statement, but the rest of the his valuable description could deliver me some assistance in the future. I closed the distance between us and patted his head as if he was a fragile rabbit.

"I bet you made a great big brother. You must be really happy to be with her once again," I stated. Gazzy nodded and looked at the evening sun lower. His face filled of hope as he stared the sun in noon position. The powerful rays that stab the Earth, yet were tenuous to the hope that radiated from the little boy.

_Chapter 22_

**Yatlou's POV**

Soon, three figures grew from the horizon. My stomach seem to jumped at the thought of finally meeting Max face to face. Not as a pitiful kitten or as a hollow shell, but as a former assassin. However, the thought was replaced as a fourth figure joined the crowd. My vision wasn't perfect, but I knew that there was a conflict as I knew of no more members in the flock. I turned to inquire Fang about this, but his mask was broken and confusion was fully displayed. He didn't know either. How was the fourth person?

Too soon, a dog odor infested my nose as I tried to breath. This wasn't regular _lupine _scent that surrounded Erasers. It was a domestic dog odor like the ones in the streets, especially in alleys. I quietly hissed at the thought of being close to a repulse, distasteful dog. He better be worth it. Or else there is going to another _accident_.

My thoughts were shattered as a hand landed on my shoulder. I tensed and reminded myself that I was with loyal acquaintances, for now. I turned to see the person that dare infiltrate my personal space only to meet the same blue orbs that I adore.

"What's wrong? Is there something I don't know?" Iggy whispered near my ear. Feelings his warm breath, I felt myself immediately start to get flustered at his approximation. I skillfully paced my breath and tried to ignore his breathing that was tickling my neck. Why was he bending down? Damn it, Iggy. Be a giant and stand up straight. Away from my face.

"Umm," What? I don't use verbal interruptions! What is wrong with me?, " There are four figures flying towards the coast of the ocean. However, my true predicament is the miasma of a mongrel."

"What? Umm, whatever. Maybe, one of them is Total."

"Total? I wasn't informed about another member."

"Oh no, Total is a mutt."

"Of course, that would explain the abhorrent, vulgar odor. Nevertheless, I must notify you that the fourth has a humane shape. Unless the dog can shift-shape, it isn't Total."

"You better not said that to Total. He will start ranting. Are you sure that there are four figures?"

"Certainly." It was nearly impossible to sustain my knees from buckling. I had to make up an excuse to escape this instant, "Here they come. Let us go greet them." I tried to go under Iggy's arm, but he capture my neck with his forearm and grabbed my skinny wrists into his large hand, pinning them to my back. My breath caught inside my esophagus and my brain turned haywire trying to figure a sketch of escaping Iggy's clutches. Even though, I was starting to feel content staying there.

"Wait, Fang is going out first. It was something about a plan," he explained in a husky, low susurrus. I bite my lip from trying to swoon into his arms at that moment.

"Of course, however, may I please be released," I sibilated through my teeth. Iggy nodded and released me with no source of affect towards him. I think I have earn my answer. He really doesn't captivate an equal amount of emotion towards me. Why was I trying to regulate my respiratory system while he is complete uninfluenced by me? Why am I the one to feel the tingling sensation that has branded into my wrists while he is unresponsive to my heart beating closely to his arm? I felt myself wearing a mask of disappointment and… sadness? Why was I feeling forlorn about Iggy's phlegmatic response? Surely, there would be a more adequate response.

Soon, I heard rustling from the other side of the bushes to see the scene that would earn the cheesiest scene award as Experiment 2789 and Fang start running to each other. All you need were the rose petals, doves, and slow motion effect. However, I must admit they had the perfect timing as a sunset was already performing. Leave it for the inseparable duo to arrange the perfect ending to their adventure.

Looking towards the ocean's glare, I stared at the ignored background characters near the coast. I waited behind the trees, camouflaging in the trees' shadows. Silently, I pushed Gazzy out of the woods and winked to him. He grinned at me and sprinted towards the little girl that I learned to care about. I analyzed the young girl next to Angel. She was as radiant as ever with a grin that held only alacrity settled onto her face. Iggy started to walk towards her and hugged her with an atmosphere of caring and elation surrounding both of them. This seemed to squeeze my heart as I examined the emotional reunion. Soon, Iggy broke the couple up and hugged Experiment 2789. I am not going to lie, but my stomach seemed to have been churning with hot acid as I watched that scene. The acid seem to be untamed and imitated the ocean's violent movements. I clenched my hands to cease the frenzied emotion of hatred and turned to scratch the bark of the tree. In one swipe, a bitter, yet soothing scent was released form the tree, calming my nerves.

After many exchanged hugs, I noticed someone behind the crowded display. He was holding a dog, who am I guessing is Total, with a grim expression on his face. It was, without much difficulty, to decipher his emotion of rejection. He was an outcast in the ecstatic cluster as I was. However, his identity could not be denied as I analyzed him cautiously. His blond hair that was only brighten as the sun declined behind him. This dark eyes met mine through the forest. What was Experiment 1456 doing here? What was Ventus doing here? I acknowledge that he has found me, so I decided to rapidly slide next to him without gaining the attention from the flock. He got the idea ad sent the dog to go to Angel. Ventus turned to glare at me, but I interrupted starting to shake his hand.

"Okay. Here's the deal. I don't know you; You don't know me. Now, _Bonjour, _my name is Yatlou. If I may know, what is your name?" I started.

Ventus squinted his eyes at me, "Fine, I don't even know you that well, but Angel can read minds, so you better give it up. Oh, and I'm Ventus."

I smirked at his early feeling of gloat, "We'll see. You seem have forgotten that I am a genius." In the end, we started to send daggers to each other at the reminiscences about our _delightful_ history. Luckily, everything Ventus knows has already been identified to the others, so there was no need to worry. If he thinks that a petite girl could destroy me, he was wrong.

Deciding to cease this puerile game, I turned to analyze the flock's return from heaven into the fantasy called reality. Everything that is categorized as real seems to be the fantasy of another. Reality is a challenging concept that could be argued for millenniums. Everyone seemed to have settle and were now staring at Ventus and me. Fang was immediately glowering Ventus as if he was the mastermind behind his tortured life. Nevertheless, Ventus wasn't staring at him, instead he was glancing at Experiment 2789. I traveled his point of view to see Experiment 2789's face glaring real-steel bullets at me. If she expected me to flinched into a whimper under her, she was going to fall into a never-ending abyss filled with sea porcupine and moray eels. Instead, I decided to taunt her and smirked at her direction.

"It is a deep pleasure to encounter you. My name is Yatlou," as a nature gesture from the city of Paris, I bow to her. Maybe if I was in a dress, I would curtsy to her, but in my jeans in seemed appropriate to bow. Also, I have to say that my french accent was diminishing, but there was still the light delicate touch of pure french in my dialogue.

However, it seemed that they took my formal gesture as a practical joke. The crowd was smiling as I bowed. In fact, I think that it created a more tense, rigid atmosphere between Experiment 2789 and me. Until she obliterated the apprehensive mood with one of her comments, "You don't have to bow. I really don't like people bowing to me."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but I don't bow for you. I bow because that is how I introduce myself to potential allies. Why would I be bowing for you? The world doesn't revolve around you."

Experiment 2789 turned slightly flustered with the comment and Fang, her dog in rusty armor, came to defend her. "Technically speaking, it kind of does. You see Max is destined to save the world." At that comment, I wickedly smiled that soon turned into maniacal laughter. My laughs were soft, yet firm that vibrated through the wide open space. I can predict that I might have shown the picture of a lunatic as I chuckled at the comment. This explains almost everything. Yes, it certainly does fit the explanation. She is what they call "The Chosen One" in books, "The Hero" in movies, "The One" in reality. She is the road block that against all the big companies, in this case, Itex. She was destined to die from the beginning. Not by my hands though, but by the hands of fate. She is wanted for her potential road to destroy them. This isn't about strength, strategy, or social terms. She was named by her purpose to be the target in everyone's eyes including mine. This clarifies that I am not supposed to kill Experiment 2789, but that still leaves the option to torture her.

"Yatlou, it's true," Gazzy voice struck me as I tried to regain my breathing. Wow, who knew laughing could flag your energy?, "Max was told to save the world by the voice in her head."

I shook my head and stated, "No, I believe you, wait, what?" I stood flabbergasted at the thought of someone communicating from the inside of your mind. It was intriguing at the possible procedure of implanting a electric chip into the brain. This company is certainly going to a interesting competition. "That's brilliant. Please, notify me about the unique properties of this 'voice' and its possible origin. I would certainly relish the spectacular opportunity to study the advancement of the modern technology that has been embed into your cranium. It would surely show the base of the company's knowledge on an scientific achievement scale."

Everyone was staring at me with a perplexed or bewildered expression as if I had the voice. I mean they were looking at me like I was talking in Alien language. "Is something amiss?" They all looked at each other and nodded even Ventus was a part of this team communication.

Nudge giggled at me and elucidated, " You are talking like you are really happy. You seem so smart as you used big words that even Fang didn't know how to respond to that. Max is really smart, too, but I think she is confused, like me. I wish I could understand. I wonder if there is a translator for those kinds of things. Wouldn't that be fun? Then, we would be really sciency and nobody would understand us. But I want people to understand, then, there would be no fun. People would look at us confused. You know what is confusing, if tomato is actually a vegetable or a fruit. I mean really? Who cares about a tomato, yet they debate about it like it is the most import-" Nudge's mouth was covered by Gazzy.

"Seriously, Nudge, one day and you are already making my ears bleed," Gazzy joked.

I genuinely smirked at him and turned back to Experiment 2789."I do believe in the fact that Experiment 2789 ca-"

"What?" Experiment 2789 hissed through her teeth. "Did you just called me?"

"Experiment 2789. By the way, don't intervene when a person's is enunciating. It is classified as uncivil," I stated without realizing that I was adding logs to a ardent flame.

"My name is Maximum Ride, but call me Max. Just Max. My name isn't Experiment 2789," she stated in a manner that would be directed to a child. I couldn't help but frown at this. The moment my frown emerged, she smirked at me seeing that she has finally achieved to knock into my emotions.

"You are partially correct, but I wasn't calling you by your name. After all, I have one as well as the rest of your peers. Instead, I was directing you by the your identity in the Itex company by some woman called Maria Johnson or something like that," I waved the remark away as I stated my point. "I never intended to use your name."

Soon, we started another stare down only to be broken by Fang. Leave it to Fang to be the mature one in any situation. At last, Experiment 2789 spoke, "How do you know Marian Janssen?"

"Let's just say she was a fun toy," I hinted. "However, enough with the bickering, and let us get to know each other a little better." They some agreed due to exhaustion, other grudgingly support the idea, and we made a campfire for today. After all, it was an emotionally enervating day. I watched the sky demonstrated the stains of the sun's vibrant defeat from the the silver moon's victory in her black oblivion. There goes the poetry once more.

I loll towards a tree and settled myself near the trunk to have a recliner. In reality, I didn't want to talk or 'know' anybody. Quietly leaning towards Gazzy, I whisper, "Wake me up when we are leaving." Gazzy seem to put on this pout and had these huge eyes that seem to sparkle in the reflective silver lining.

"What? Don't you want to meet the rest of the group? They seem to like you," Gazzy questioned me. I don't know, but something about those eyes seem to put down my defenses a bit. However, it only made me more tired as I realized that I wasn't reading his eyes. I was just being affect by the brilliant shade of sapphire that shone in his eyes. Though his eyes shone very brightly, I wished it was someone else asking me to sit with the rest of the group. I nodded and stayed near the campfire that they created. I tried to stay far from the dog.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't really paying attention. I saw mouths move, bodies vibrate from laughter, and eyes shift side to side to capture that they were all there. It was quite idiotic of me to ignore such a valuable conversation, but as I have stated before, I was tired. Nobody asked me questions, and I didn't investigate them. Instead, I gazed at the smooth, dancing fire that seem to send sparks at the middle. I frowned at this peculiar occurrence as that should have been rare. The sparks seem to jump up as if it was being hit in all directions. It had to power chose its own direction as a untamed element. With curiosity, I raised my head and stared at the opaque sky. There didn't seem to be any hints about a possible natural disaster. There was no movement and I immediately got suspicious. I have seen this in many of my books. Tactlessly, I stood up, which sent an alert to the elated group.

I scrutinized the woods, sky, and the ocean for any approach of the enemy. Identifying nothing, I was about to lay on a branch of a tree when I was roughly tackled. Landing on my paws (Ha! I didn't land on my back), I swiped at the attacker only to be seized by two metallic contraptions. I struggle but only to find no influence from my obdurate, violent jerks. Everyone was captured between the arms of four robots. Damn, they each four except Angel and Gazzy, while I get two. I never knew I was so fragile and tenuous. Well, there is a perquisite to being held back by two robots. It gives you backtalk from Miss. I-am-so-full-of-myself-because-I-have-to-save-the-world, wow, that was a sesquipedalian.

"What the h-e-double toothpicks are you doing? Attack them with your legs! Kicked them! Traitor!" she screamed at me like I was obligated to follow her orders with her insult. These seem to caught the attention of all the flock members. I winced as I stared at my little Gazzy's disappointed wrinkles surrounding his face. Wait, I meant, Experiment 2789's Gazzy. I looked at the ground to divert my attention from analyzing their facial expressions especially Iggy's. But, on other terms...

Being truthful, it seemed inadequate to assault someone who is behind the victim and restraining him/her especially when the one you should be pre-occupied is the one in front of you, who was holding a tazer. Nevertheless, there about a couple hundreds of mechanic creatures arriving. It would be stupid to attract a larger amount of enemies towards yourself, so I decided to lay low to think of an efficient, excellent plan. I have my own statistics and this the part of the battle where I would use my power. However, I never competed with such a colossal amount. This could be dangerous, but I turned my concentration on freezing the ocean water. I had to freeze it first to be able to control it because water was undependable with its warped structure. Feeling the temperature drop precipitously, I subtly drew the picks I wanted to submerged from the iced surface. I imagined the robots being assailed be various of icicles shooting from the ocean into the source of their power, their chest. I bit my lip as I felt my energy decline to transfer to the free body of water. I had to be cautious in constructing my weapons for most of it could be lost by wandering in the ocean. My concentration wavered as I felt myself being carried effortlessly by the robots. Picking up my formation, I adjusted each spike to shot at the precise moment. Just a few seconds more…

**Fang's POV**

I narrowed my eyes as Yatlou barely struggled against the two robots. TWO! Really! Even Gazzy could handle at least three, she was holding back. I was still fighting the five robots that were holding me down. The robots had a strong grip on my wrists, but I could swing at them. I was determined to destroy every last piece of these Flyboys. I twisted my wrist and swung at the Flyboy next to me. Soon, I was full-fledged fighting only to be capture by 6 Flyboys. Where were they coming from?

Soon, I felt the robots pick me up into the air and I started to kick blindly only to have the grabbed by the robots. I didn't care; I just wanted to be left alone with my family. Scanning, I felt my stomach twist as I saw my family losing their spirits of escaping except for Max. She continually fought against the mechanic holds of the Flyboys. The robots seem to tightened their grip as if they sense my reborned determination. Knowing I had to figure out something to encourage the flock up, I looked down to see if I could the trick again like the one in California.

But, when I looked the ocean, it looked like a frozen desert. The surface was completely covered by sharp spikes that seem to copy a cannon's position. My eyes scanned the intimidating destructive device that could probably kill me if I fell from this height. I looked towards Yatlou to see if she was creating this only to see her as a dying corpse. Her skin was as pale as the the tip of the icicles and her eyes were blue cat-slitted with dark-purple circles under her eyes. She looked the living dead only to finished her image with an evil smirk and the swipe of her tail.

What happened next? A thousand of icicles flowed through the air to stab through the robot's chest. The icicles flew the sky with a _whoosh _attacking every robot, corrupting them on the spot. My robots were attacked from the bottom of their abdomen to the head and I swiftly dodge each icicle. Immediately, I flew to Angel and Gazzy and aided them to fly higher than the peaks could reach. Each robot was dismantled into pieces as the ice left traces of water in their system, destroying them. I glanced to see if I could find the rest of the flock. To my left, I found Max guiding Nudge out of the ice storm. To my right, I located Iggy, Total, and Ventus out of the storm. But where was Yatlou?

I tried to go down to the ocean, but the icicles just shot up in an incredible speed. Immediately, I flew to Max and asked her, "Max, I can't find Yatlou. She was the one that created the icicles to kill the Flyboys. Should we search for her?"

Max seem to hesitate, but firmly answered, "Yeah. We owe her." Max gracefully flew towards the rest of the group. Man, it was nice to have her back. I missed her. Shaking my thoughts, I copied her moves and move to the flock.

"Iggy and Angel, check the ocean. Don't go to far. The rest of us will search from afar on the coast," she instructed. Iggy and Angel nodded and flew to the surface of the ocean. That was a good searching team. Angel will be able to read her brain signals and Iggy will be able hear her movements in the water. I flew to the coast with the rest of the group. We examined each other for injuries and studied the movement of the ocean. Total kept yapping about his brave actions and would have won if it wasn't for the fact that they were made of metal.

In less than 20 minutes, they came back with a limp body hanging between Iggy's arms. If it was possible, she looked paler than the last time I saw her. "She is really cold and I can fell her light heart beat, so if we hurry up… maybe.." Iggy wondered with a frown at the end. We all knew that she probably wasn't going to make it. I knew that Ms. Martinez could help her, but it would be impossible to reach her in our speed. I looked at Max and she nodded. We both had the same idea.

"Okay, guys. I'll be carrying her to one of our friends. I trust her. I'll be using my super-speed to get her to a nice place," she responded and went to Iggy. She hooked her arms and wanted to be have Yatlou placed onto her arms. Her face switched from determination to surprise as Iggy gently settled her body to Max. Max glanced at me, showing me her worry about Yatlou's health. "Fang, you know where it is, so lead the group to the house. It will take me at least 6 hours to leave her with Ms. Martinez. We will meet in possibly 9 hours then, in Austin. If you aren't there, I want Angel to try to find me for 10 minutes. If I am not there, continue forward. I'll be there in the afternoon," she carefully ordered to the group, but kept eye-contact with me. I nodded and watched as she jumped to the sky and zoomed through the sky towards the west to the Pacific Ocean. Once, again, we are separated. I turned to the flock only for my eye to catch Iggy's facial expression. His face held misery, yet hopeful as he heard Max's speed-flying. I smirked at this, but shrugged it off. I went to the front of the flock and announced, "Let's get going. We have a sick cat to help out."

"Or we could leave in the hospital," Total snarled. Everyone turned and frown at him, but he shrugged it off. He jumped into Ventus' arms. We all release our wings and followed Max's trail.

**WARNING TO ALL READERS/ AUTHORS/ AND OTHER INTERNET CYBERS**

**Yes, capital letters, it is that IMPORTANT. **

**Fanfiction is going to be censored! Yes, killed, erased fro, the world along with Google, Youtube, Facebook (I know that there are millions of THOSE), and Myspace.** **All of these websites are going to be taken away by a stupid bill! **If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. **We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE,** FIGHT THIS BILL! It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, **you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January** DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE THEATRE. We have will power writers and readers plus most movies stay for two more weeks. Please, don't go to the movies because it isn't about Fanfiction, but **Google **and **Youtube** and **Facebook**, too. This an apocalypse, people! Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI. They are already making there move, but **what are we going to do now? **

**There is a website called www. avaaz. org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a **_**worthy cause**_** to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.**

For more information, there is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Also, check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking. It is a BIG deal that is going across the U.S. WE HAVE TO FIGHT THIS! **PLEASE, SPREAD THE WORD!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! I posted a new chapter and the moved that bill away… for now. But, we will be prepared!**

**Yatlou: We aren't warriors so put that fake axe away.**

**Me: Who said it was fake?-smirks-**

**Yatlou: I did, now, put it down.**

**Me: -pouts- Fine…**

**Yatlou: Remember, we don't own the flock. James Patterson does.**

**Me: However, I own Yatlou and this axe.**

**Yatlou: That is spurious.**

**Me: What?**

**Yatlou: -sighs and shakes head- It means fake.**

**Me: Oh… yeah, thanks Yatlou. You made me feel stupid.**

**Yatlou: That's the purpose of my life -wickedly grins-**

*2 weeks later*

Yatlou's POV

I woke to find myself in a soft, cream room with a cozy mattress. The interior design seemed similar to my former bedroom in the company, except that the door wasn't made for a giant. It brought a shiver down my spine as I imagined myself back in there. Immediately, I took action and began to elevate my body. However, I stopped as I felt my body sore from the lack of movement. My body collapse on itself silently onto the soft, annoying mattress. Who needs a damn mattress this soft?

Noting that I was in an unknown area, I started to peruse the settings. I turned to the left to face a wall. How anticlimactic. To my right, there was a plate of steamy, hot food and next to it was a steamy, hot, sleeping Iggy. Realizing the certain adjectives that I used, I desperately turned to another thought. What was he doing here? I attempted to ignore him but his radiating image captured my attention. His blonde hair brushed his eyelashes and I cursed the sun which had the perfect angle to give his peaceful figure an angelic glow. He was like a beautiful angel that descended from heaven itself. But, I had the immense desire to see his eyes. That's the part I loved the most about him. Carefully, I placed my hand on his cheek to wipe the hair away from his eyes only to see his eyelids. I saw his body shiver with the light touch and his eyes shot open to inviting me to stare into his blue, mediterranean eyes.

He quickly sat up in a wooden chair and seem to stare to me. I shifted in the bed under his gaze even though I knew that he was blind. His eyes seem to stare at me with so much… I don't know. I couldn't read his eyes, but I knew that there was an emotion being displayed in those lovely eyes. I wanted for him to break the tense atmosphere. However, it seems that he was in no rush to destroy it, so I started.

"Where am I?" I inquired, but my voice cracked demonstrating a vulnerable position to Iggy.

"I'm glad that you're okay. You are in Ms. Martinez's house. She is Max's mother," he stated as he approached my bed. I have to say my heart skipped a beat when I heard his first statement. He cared about my state of being. He stood by the side of the bed and placed his hand on my forehead. I blushed at this action, and tried to distract myself as I realized his body was closing the distance each us. "What are damages?"

"Your temperature seems a bit high, but better than when we found you. The few injuries that you had from the incident have healed. Also, you woke up which is a big step," he notified me. I nodded at this analysis.

"How long have I been in slumber?" I inquired.

"For 2 weeks."

Two weeks. Two damn weeks wandering through my subconscious. It happened again. I met my younger self and got the same advice: To look around the group for any familiar faces. I don't know what to do that information. Are they hiding something from me? Not only that, but it lasted two weeks for that message to be delivered to me while I experienced flashbacks about my childhood. I truly felt lost, but sooner or later I will have to figure it out. I would deeply prefer to comprehend the material sooner than later.

Not only that, but there was a great amount of information that I needed to recover as soon as possible. It would rash and audacious for me to ignore these two weeks. I will have to subtly investigate the transportation, the recovery rate, and the new surroundings. There were vital information that have a favorable probability that it will be required to be used in other situations in the future.

Suddenly, Iggy's soft dictum broke through my thoughts, "I don't understand your healing rate. It's weird. But, I think that Ms. Martinez will be able to explain to you better," Iggy elucidated to me as he leaned back. I shrugged it off and took the covers of to see myself in new clothes. I had on a pair of baggy pants that were able to stay put because of my sharp hips. The shirt was adequate as I stared at a cerulean shirt with a strange graphic in the middle that seem a bit too tight. I sighed and swung my feet on the floorboard. "Are you crazy? You aren't ready to get up, yet," he stated while trying to laid my back.

I swiped at him to intimidate him, but he avoided my action. However, he lost his footing and bumped into the chair behind him. Taking advantage of this, I swiftly directed my body vertically and realized my oversight. Grabbing the wooden post, I tried to balance my light weight. This is new usually I would be classified as heavy. I relinquished my hold and stabilized my movements only to be capture by Iggy. He slipped his arm around my hip and grabbed my left arm, placing it on his shoulders. However, because of our height, my forearm was the only part of my arm that reached his shoulders. My stomach twisted and I felt my self slowly relax myself with his body. I was highly aware of my cool skin touching his in some places and couldn't seem to focus on analyzing the area. Damn him. At a leisurely pace, we arrived at what seem the dining room.

Everyone was there, so I swiftly decided to start examining them before I digressed To the minor fact that Iggy's arm was still snaked around my hip. Experiment 3789 seemed clean? Her hair was brighter than the last time I laid my eyes on her. She had slightly tanned skin that radiated her light brown, sun-streaked hair. Grudgingly, I have to admit that she was beautiful and could pass off as one of the beach models that were advertised in Paris. Fang looked quite dashing with his dark clothing attire. It was as if he was attending a semi-formal event. Ventus was dressed in a red shirt with a skull on it which was accompanied by a pair of dark jeans constructing a cool, fresh atmosphere. Nudge seem like a nymph from the gods as she wore modest shirt with a pair of jean shorts with a butterfly pattern. Gazzy brighten a bit making his clean face glow with elation with his casual outfit of camouflage. Angel was wearing a fluffy white dress with an innocent facial expression on her face. I have to dictate that they were healthy and had well-adjusted to the environment. There's a clue that it is a safe place for now.

Gazzy got out of his chair and crashed onto me. I felt my body react with a wince as I felt a dull pain emerge from a certain part of my abdomen. It seemed to be on the right side, but my mind ignore this sensation and stored this piece of information to ask Ms. Martinez about it. Whoever that is? His skinny arms wrapped around my abdomen, and I returned the favor while Iggy hold me up with one arm. I patted his freshly washed hair and interrogated him, "Are you okay?" I didn't know the reason of why I said that, but it appeared essential.

"Yeah. Look we are all together and we have food. We're having bacon, pancakes, and eggs, today. Ms. Martinez and Ella are preparing them. Come sit down with us," Gazzy answered enthusiastically as pulled me onto a chair next to him. Unfortunately, I was settle in front of Experiment 2789 who had a frown sketched in her features. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at the empty plate to see my reflect of messy hair with attentive eyes. My pale skin seem paler due to the heavy bags I had. I felt Iggy sit down on the empty seat next to me.

"Yatlou! I'm so happy that you finally woke up! We have been waiting two weeks just for you. Max brought to her mom's house since she is a veterinarian. You know, I want to be a veterinarian just like Ms. Martinez. No, wait, I want to be model. Yeah! In Paris! That place was beautiful! I want to go back there again. Max can we go back to Paris, but this time to shop! Can we? Or we can go t-" Nudge ranted until Fang covered her mouth.

This shook me a bit as I realized that they were in my homeland. I could have met them if I had waited, but, even in the company, I am known for my poor patience. Also, the thought that Max carried me here brought a smirk to my face. She glared at me with what seem more menace as her frown deepened. It did seem accurate since the last thought I had before I passed into the realm of my own mind was being touched by the sea's fingertips and blessed by the god of the sea. I must have almost drowned, so Experiment 2789 decided or was persuaded to use her speed-flying to assist me. This was an unexpected approach of helping a teammate. She could have taken me to the hospital since my features are no different from a human or laid me next to the ocean for my body to freeze the surrounding waters and absorbing that energy.

I nodded and accumulated this piece of information. Nevertheless, something was bothering me deeply and I couldn't identify what. It seem to give my stomach a slight tilt and settled inside it was anxiousness. Something was missing as I felt too loose and light making me reference the moment I stood from the irritating mattress. A feeling of parody was surrounding me as I tried to classify this mishap. I tried to stroke my Eclat de glace for a bit of comfort, but I felt nothing. That's what was missing, my weapons, again. They still didn't trust me. I wonder where my precious Eclat de glace, along with the rest of my blades were located in while I narrowed my eyes at Experiment 2789. She noticed she my action and she shot me a brilliant smile that would be described as an "Epic Fail" since frustration was clearly described within the contorts of her face.

Soon, a door opened slightly banging onto the white wall making me jump. I turned my position to see the newcomer. She was lovely. Her dark chocolate hair looked brilliant against the white walls and her dark eyes were the same as Experiement 2789's. She was holding two plates and settle them in front of Angel and Gazzy. Their faces had smiles and dug right in. I have to say that these manners were quite different from Paris. Everything was posh and delicate, yet they were roughly eating the food as it was there last. I guess I could relate due to my predatory instinct.

"Iggy, can you help me with the rest of the dishes?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Sure," he responded and skillfully found his way through the chairs through the door. I found myself missing his presence next to me.

"Who was that?" I absent-mindedly questioned as I stare directly at Experiment 2789.

"Ella," Fang responded.

"She's Max's half-sister. She is really funny and fun to be with. She is really nice and loves everything I like. It is like she is my sister. I would like to have a sister. What if I did have a sister. It would be so much fun. We would go to the mall like we did last week. Maybe we can go to the mall tomorr-" Nobody bothered to interrupt her, but I'm guessing they were ignoring her.

"I understand," I nodded to the responders.

"Well, there is nothing to understand. They told you the answer, you aren't stupid," Experiment 2789 insulted me.

However, I smirked catching Max off guard and sarcastically expressed, "That's generous of you, Experiment 2789. You have certainly brought merriment into my day. I appreciate that you don't find me stupid. Nevertheless, I was confirming the fact that there was no obfuscation."

"You're still with that I.D. I already told you my name is Max. And who uses the word merriment?"

I noticed that the table was silent and watching our _pleasant_ exchange, "The educated ones that have an exceptional range of vocabulary. Also, I'll to reiterate my point that I am not addressing you with that name. Maybe Maximum, it is certainly an shorter identification term for you than Experiment 2789. What is you view, _Maximum_?"

She glare at me as I challenged her with a cocky smile. Her name rolled roughly out of my mouth as I tried to suppressed the venom that was directed to her. Her name still brings betraying thoughts of our history. Soon, the pair came giggling and laughing about a concept. Ella was flushed red while she gazed at Iggy. Also, Iggy had a hint of red on his pale cheeks and had a crazed, amused grin with a hint of enthusiasm as he leaned to the sounds of her light, melodious giggles. My heart felt like an insensitive, calloused hand was clenching it, draining it out like a sponge as I laid eyes on this sight. Indeed, various of occurrences have happened while I was in my brief coma.

Behind them was a middle-aged woman, I could see the slight appearances that were shared between mother and daughter. However, Experi- correction, Maximum's features were mostly received through Jeb. She was carrying two more plates as Ella and Iggy settle a plate in front of Nudge and Fang. Who I assumed was Ms. Martinez, transported the plate in front of Maximum and me. I view the wondrous spectacle only to get nauseous at the sight of it. I cautiously pushed the source as if it was a magical gun dipped with nuclear acid. Ms. Martinez gave me a look that illustrated concerns due to the facial expressions. I confront her gaze with one of my own that clearly demonstrated my repulsion and disgust. She shocked her head, "You need to eat something. You will have low energy levels."

I delivered her a fake smile, "I'll be quite fine, in fact, I'll be stupendous after our little chat." This caused everyone to look up from their plate and Maximum slashed her hand to clench on her mother's wrist. Ms. Martinez seem hesitant at Maximum's impetuous actions, but gently pried it off. She walked down the the hall, and I followed her to a reclusive office. I closed the door as she searched through her papers on her desk. "What are the statistics?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed. You have an amazing resilience as you have survive that kind of power attack if it was describe accurately by the flock. However, it seems that your plan backfired and a ice shard pierced through the your right side," At this point, she approached me to lift my shirt off in that small section, but my body reacted to feel a slight burn on my cheeks at the exposed skin. On the spot, there was a healing scar at the bottom of my ribcage. It wasn't completely healed as the dried blood covered the wound that would have recover in 1 week for the flock. "The ice seems to have missed all vital organs, but punctured through both layers of skin from your stomach to your back. That's the main reason it could so long to heal. However, the ice seems to have melted into you, healing the ripped, mangled veins and arteries that would certainly killed you from blood loss. It is interesting. By the way, what kind of hybrid are you?"

As she dictated my process towards recovering, I nodded along and smiled at my luck of being able to heal by the flaw of my plan. That seemed twisted. Turning my attention to the veterinarian, "I appreciate your report, Ms. Martinez. I'm a cat hybrid." She grinned at me with doubt surrounding that grin.

"A cat in a pack of birds, not a favorable situation," she responded with dry humor. "Also, as I was making some more analysis on you, it seems that a creation part of your brain is shut off." I flinched at memory of the introduction to my new life and raised an eyebrow to indicate for her to continue. "I might be able to turn it back on." My lips tightened at this fact. Did I really want my feelings back? In reality, no. I wanted to explore these feelings more in depth in a third person perspective than first person. The reactions my body creates are foreign to my logic. It truly gives me the entire experience instead of my mind muddled with primary selfish deeds. In fact, it was like a riddle, a mystery that I was attempting to solve as I triggered each emotion.

"I am grateful for your intriguing offer, but I will be alright," I stated. "I'll take my leave now." I bowed and departed from the setting. Frustrated, I picked my pants up, yet again as I walked to the room I was before. Searching for more appropriate clothing, I found… nothing. I glared at this occurrence and to find a member to ask for an attire. Of course, the first I encountered was Maximum. "Excuse me, I am in require to find my old outfit. Could you be as kind to direct me to my clothing?"

Maximum shrugged, "I don't know". However, I noticed the wrinkles of amused meant that were being disguises as confusion.

"It would be easier that you announce the truth, Maximum. You had the been the one who brought me here."

Her face turned one of outrage, "It's Max and Ella was the one who changed you." Taking her leave, I instantly grasped her forearm in a tenacious grasp.

"One last question: Where are my weapons?" At this, Maximum smirked and shook me off illustrating her triumphant attitude at obtaining my materials. Damn her cocky personality, but that will be her flaw in most of my plans.

"Don't worry. They are safe with me," she responded and laughed an annoying chuckle that made my blood pulse through my veins. Walking away, I turned to search for Ella. I will sneak to Maximum's room later when she less expects it. That won't be challenging experience, but it will entertain me.

Nobody was dining anymore, but all the plates were left on the table. I closed my eyes and tried to capture her scent. Her scent was a distinct light sweet peach-like aroma unlike the rest of the flock's strong odors. Following this track, it led me to the outside to view at a disdainful, sun-drenched morning. I silently growled at this weather, but focused on my purpose. Losing the scent due to the comforting breeze that delivered a forest scent, I scanned the grounds.

It was almost isolated from most of social communications. I started to circle the perimeter of the house. When I turned to the right side of the house, I located Ella's flowing hair. I released a smirk and was about to call her out, but ceased as I saw a pair of pale arms wrapped around her waist. Without hesitation, I stepped out to examine the situation only to see an atrocious scene.

Iggy and Ella were kissing. Ella was standing on her tip-toes, slightly bent back and Iggy was leaning to her with a bent neck to reach her petite form. They seem at ease as leaves swayed and danced around them. At the same time, it sensed that my coldest weapon, Eclat de glace, has stabbed my most vital piece, my heart.

My body turned stiffed and my fists clenched. I felt excruciating pulses of pain travel through my veins from my shoulders to my wrists. I felt hot-acid pins assaulting my sensitive nerves as I gazed at this view. My legs started to tremble on the spot and I covered my mouth to occlude my rapid, harsh gasps that were being liberated from my lungs. I briefly wondered if Iggy could hear them, but I soon force that thought out of my mind as I reminded myself that he was pre-occupied at the moment. Suddenly, I was painfully aware at the annoying, obdurating prickling behind my eyes instead of the smooth release of my rivers. The bitterly warm tears slid onto my hand making the picture turn blurry and uneven. The tingling warmth seem to burn my face. Suddenly, an unexpected pain erupted from my left shoulder indicating that my blood was accelerating in an extreme speed through my blood vessels.

How can I be in this state of destruction and self-loathing at their lovely moment? I know that I have a crush on Iggy, that is undeniable at this point. Nevertheless, in literature, it would express the emotion of "jealousy". The feeling of envy that is shown through violent actions. Where is my hostile energy called jealousy? I should be enraged and outraged at this spectacle instead of petrified at a close distance from them. The literal writing was my guide onto the real life for my years of being unemotional. It aided me to experience a close meaning of each emotion grafted into the character. Why am I here with this feeling of devastation? Most characters would be jumping with ferocity and sketching their revenge at this moment. Why was I not emulating one of those characters? Was I really that feeble? Why did it felt as if life had no meaning…

I didn't want to be a statue. Staring with a broken, pained expression. Ready to rot at that place, at that moment.

My feelings are in a turmoil. Why weren't my powers being activated?

Why wasn't I doing something? Why was I feeling this powerful emotion at this moment, but all I could do was cry? The questions piled up converting this riddle more complex like the concept of time. The worst part… was that they were still sharing an affectionate moment of communication. I felt rejected and my blood circuits seem to stop. Taking steps back, forgetting about the insignificant clothing, I swiftly sprinted to the forest.

I bolted through the woods earning various of scratches on my face and body as I recklessly followed a straight line through sharp branches. My gasps echoed through the entire landscape that once brought relief and comfort. Tears were still falling, but the image was implanted in my mental image. It was grafted into my mind as if someone was persisting me to analyze the visual. I didn't have the desire to analyze it, for I was engulfed in emotions that I have no aspiration to experience once more. I wiped my face, furiously, only to sense the tracks of a larger amount of water being relinquished. Damn it! Why?

I stopped and dragged my body down the trunk. I acted like it was my only support as I pathetically sniffled. More silent tears abandoned their post and flooded out. Avoiding closing my eyes, I glared at the bright cerulean sky taunting me with its alacrity. I punched the group and growled at myself. In all honesty, I was the pathetic out of all of them as reality crashed into me.

**Wow, my first attempt to set such a sad mood. I wanted to write more, but it seems adequate to stop here. zit seems I will be doing this author's note alone since Yatlou is mad for making this chapter. Forget her! **

**Yatlou: Shut up! Urgh! You are awful!**

**Me: Never mind on that last comment. Yatlou, everyone needs a release of emotion**

**Yatlou: Why did you create this monstrosity?**

**Me: For entertainment!**

**Yatlou: That's all… for entertainment. Damn you!**

**Me: Wait! You don't want to stay in that chapter forever, plus you will see someone again in the next chapter!**

**Yatlou: Who?**

**Me: Not telling -smirks-**

**Review before Yatlou kills me**


	24. Chapter 24

**A week after the last update. It flies by soooo fast. Especially when playing video games:D**

**Yatlou: -shakes head- What am I supposed to do with you?**

**Me: Give me money for a new game…**

**Yatlou: No because you will lose most of your vision like a certain lousy, idiotic avian experiment that is worth nothing more than a penny.**

**Me: You still didn't let that go. Wow, someone needs anger management classes.**

**Yatlou: -glares- DO YOU WANT TO DIE?**

**Me: -cowers- No**

**Yatlou: Okay, now, disclaimer, please.**

**Me: Umm, I don't own the flock, but I do own Yatlou. Can I go now?**

**Yatlou: Aren't you going to write the chapter?**

**Me: Yeah, but I'm going to type it in another room.**

**Yatlou: Why?**

**Me: N-n-no reason.**

**Yatlou's POV**

Okay, let's face it. I wasn't going to stay in fetal position for the rest of my life just because I happen to witness a heart-breaking scene. This was the reason I was train for. Not necessarily the "Iggy-is-going-to-kiss-Ella-and-betray-me-even-though-he-has-no-idea-about-it" situation, but the interruption of overwhelming emotion that could tamper with the mission. The scientist were aware of the strength that emotion carries in the souls of many beings including me. They wanted to destroy the only thing that science could never explain. The connection of feelings. If you placed the question, "What is sadness" in a survey, it would received various of answers, but it would never answer the inquiry with a justifiable answer to the true meaning of the emotion. It would only conclude to a circuitous path.

Closing my eyes, I decided to surrender myself to the comforting sight of black. I gathered my pained feelings of betrayal and lugubrious thoughts and hid them to the back of my mind. The only place that I was incapable to reach with a conscious mind. The smell of the forest aided me to calm myself as I wiped the stray tears from my face. I glance at the hand to see traces of blood and clear droplets. I scowled myself at my own carelessness as I realized that my face was covered with various of small scratches from my obdurate run through the woods. _Stupendous, _more questioning from the flock. I will probably have to wait for a few minutes until they heal.

I breathed in the forest's air for my own selfish need. It wasn't as effective as the smell from my home, but it was adequate enough to remind me of the beauty that the world still holds. However, that warm feeling vanishes as I smelled in a new scent. It was similar to the woods, but it held a minty scent with a tinge of somewhat citrus. I felt my hairs raise due to feline instinct and I turned to the right. That was where the smell was coming from. Immediately, my sense of adventure peaked as curious soon walked by me to identify the intrusion of this setting.

Suddenly, a force threw me back onto the impenetrable ground engendering a soft, cat-like yelp from me. I felt arms tightened around my waist and a pair of something excruciatingly silky rub against my face. My eyes widened at the sudden assault and laid with a muddled mind. Damn, I haven't completely recovered from the emotional turmoil from earlier. My reflexes weren't as quick as before and the fact that I didn't have my weapons was a predicament. Damn Experiment 2789.

"Wow, it's so nice to see your face again," a smooth voice announced with alacrity. I sat up and examine the culprit only to see pastel-green eyes with a genuine smile covering his face. What surprised me were the black cat-ears that were coming from the top of his head. I gaped at the sight as I gently rubbed his ear between my fingers. A purr erupted from his throat, only to be replaced by a blush from his outburst. I gently smiled at his cat behavior.

"Shadow," his name rolled from my mouth with a sense of longing and hope only to convert with harshness and suspicion, "what are you doing here?" He pouted with wrinkles of laughter surrounding his eyes indicating his humor. He was never this jubilant with the others when I arrived in the gang.

"Well, that's no the way to welcome an old friend. Here let me teach you," he stated and peck my cheek with his warm lips. My face immediately flushed as his lips made contact with my face. "Sweetie, you're cold." Though I'm not creation in which meaning of "cold" he was speaking of, but his smile faded only to be covered with concern. Why would he be concern about me? And more importantly, why was he calling me sweetie? It sounded stupid. He embraced my body closer to him to signal that he meant the meaning of temperature.

"Umm, that's natural. I'm always cold," I stated trying to separate my body from his.

"Cool, but why do you have blood-shot eyes and blood on your face?"

"Lack of sleep and I got scratched from the branches when I was chasing a bird. However, I believe I should be the one investigating you. What exactly are you doing here?" It didn't seem appropriate to tell Shadow about Iggy. The situation would switched to an awkward setting if I started to talk about my emotions. Which male would want to hear that?

"I am here for you," I narrowed my eyes, "I am your mate."

"I didn't know you were from England. Nevertheless, I already knew we were friends," I knew what he meant from mate, but it couldn't be possible.

He chuckled at my 'obliviousness', "No, silly. I mean as a life-partner. Like soulmate reference."

"Please, elucid- I mean explain."

"Like Fang, Iggy," I flinched at his name. I guess it'll take a while, "and Gazzy, I came from a company of experiments. I used to be a subject to the School when a certain experiment release us from them. That was you. Phantom, Axe, and me are mutants that survive from the time you released us. Phantom is the one with the brown hair and blue eyes. Axe is the blonde haired with brown eyes. We managed to keep the whole group alive until Erasers came. 7 team members were killed, but Keez found us and sheltered us. He knows about us, but the rest of the gang doesn't other than the red-head twins due to Phantom's big mouth.

"But, when I was in the school, I was created for the purpose to examine the progress when cat DNA is applied during pregnancy. I was the third successful experiment to endure to live a long life. The other two were either killed by Erasers or in an experiment. Like them, I had to fight Erasers and was experimented in many occasions. However, my purpose was changed to the objective to mate with you. At first, I thought it was stupid as I informed me that you were one of their successes. They showed me pictures of you and statistics to convince me. They wanted to make the affection be genuine from both sides to be able to experiment with it. I immediately declined and they didn't take lightly since I was the only male cat experiment in the building. They sent me in with 20 Erasers, but luckily I survived when 6 Erasers seem to reach their "time" and the scientists cancel the operation to investigate the sudden even discussed the probability to get one delivered from the company down in South America. To tell you the truth, I thought you would be one of their servants seeing as they only commented on your behavior and results. However, it changed when you had a "breakdown", which caused your reputation to plummet from there," It seemed that everything seem to collapse on me from there, " You were condemned as a failure, but they were persistent for me to be with you. This time with emotions that you had no hope for a future unless you had a partner. I still didn't agreed since I already had a crush with someone else at the time.

"However, you soon came to release us. At first, I didn't recognize you because it was dark, but the photos were accurate except for your blue cat-slitted eyes. You talked with Iracus, the lizard-hybrid experiment, to be the leader of our group. Nice guy, he sacrificed himself in the attack to save Axe. You picked the perfect leader, but then again, you were simply incredible that day. I couldn't imagine I would be paired up with an amazing person."

"Thank you for the kind description, but I believe that you are just exaggerating a bit. Thankfully, now you won't have to be forcefully matched with me."

"That's true, but I want to be with you. Not for the scientists, but for my life."

The words seem to cut through my heart as I realized that I have the chance to have a lover. It seem impossible to actually be real. However, not the one I deeply desired. My mind immediately shifted to Iggy and Ella's emerging love scene. Could I have that with Shadow? Nevertheless, the hope still rose from my shattered mind to the thought of being capable to eliminate the previous emotions from Iggy.

"Why wasn't I informed about it?" I continued the conversation.

"The scientists were experimenting on your relationship with the avian-experiments. They believe that my interaction would corrupt their investigation as they predicted that there was an 78% that you would fall in love with me. So, they didn't find the importance to insert me until they received their results. Also, it was something about a surprise."

"How did you get here?"

"As your potential mate, the scientist inserted an app to be able to find female cats especially to you. The moment I saw you in the building, I knew who you were. Of course, I had to keep my personality as the cocky, rude personality in the gang. Plus, I knew you wouldn't remember me since we had no direct contact. The Twins, Spear and Ash, Keez, Phantom and Axe are the only ones I show this side to since we have been through everything."

"That's nice. What statistics were you demonstrated?"

"You had a very high I.Q. with long-term endurance to both physical and emotional. Also, you have 2 brothers. You have metallic nails that can cut through metal. You were an experiment that was left with her parents and wasn't taken at the first minute. But, it seems that you only had one parent at that moment. But, you should know that, I'm getting tired of hearing me voice. How have you been doing?" He stated when his ear adorably twitched as he unwrapped his arms.

"I'm fine. Been living the life with this pack," I see that I have grown accustom to their vocabulary. Then again, I didn't seem to be in the mood to reiterate my speech just to reassure the comprehension from the opposite side.

I guess he felt the tedious atmosphere and my lethargic response and decided to input back to the conversation, "Want to see something cool?" I shrugged at his question. He grinned and unsheathed his own nails from his left hand. His nails glimmered though the sun making me temporary blind. This action seem inessential, but it was committed with a subtle purpose. He was making sure that I wouldn't prevent his actions as he stabbed his nails down on his own hand. Thick, scarlet blood flowed through the holes demonstrating peeks of bone and ripped muscle.

"_Imbécile stupide, _what do you think you are doing? That was plain out idiotic of you," I grabbed his injured hand and summoned all the humidity I could gathered to gently restore his hand. However, it wasn't working. It was ineffective to any other body, but mine since my body depended on ice. My body shuddered with a feeling of helplessness and anxiety at my hopeless attempts to heal his wound. The ice would simply turn into a frigid glove around his wound, but it would't enter the injury.

"Yatlou, it's okay. Look," he stated and licked his hand. His hand seem to regenerate its skin blocking the view of the working fixtures that were occurring at the moment. "My saliva was promoted to be used as a healing medicine. It kind of explains the reason why cats licks themselves all the time. If you want, I could lick those cuts on your face." He flirted with me as he cupped my face.

"Umm, I'm certain that cats don't lick themselves to heal themselves. However, that seems to be an incredible power. Do you know how it works?" I stuttered at his proximity, ignoring his previous statement.

"Not really. Want to find out?"

"No, I'm good, plus I can heal myself. However, it seems to only work with my body. Who knows we might be able to use your saliva in a potion without anyone finding out and use it for emergencies."

"Probably. By the way, what language was that phrase from earlier?"

"French."

"Well, aren't I lucky? Having a soulmate from France."

"Yeah, I guess."

He sighed from the lack of my reaction at his comments, "Obviously, you aren't in the mood, but I do have a piece of information for you with a price."

"We will discuss the price later. What is the information about?"

"There has been a rumor that a company form Europe is planning to join with the School. It's called Yotrole."

My breath caught as I acknowledge that the name of my former company was announced. Why would a company that was located a thousand miles away be cooperating with the School? There is certainly something suspicious about this action. I bet it has to do with the visits Jeb has been paying for Mr. Dotrel. Of course, it would explain his visits.

"Okay. Now, my reward."

A pair of hands held my head as Shadow pressed his warm lips onto mine. I felt my stomach knot with nervousness and obfuscating emotions. It wasn't forced as the one that I was given with Sheltec and my mind wasn't preoccupied with other subjects. The recent information seem to slip out of my mind the moment my lips made contact with his. My hands trembled that seem to convey indecision through them. However, the sincere, amicable emotion could not be ignored as he gently continue the kiss, giving me the chance to rip myself away from his sign of affection. Nevertheless, I couldn't convince myself to break this wonderful feeling. I never experienced anything like it.

Too soon, we separated from one another only to gaze at each others eyes. Everything was going to be okay. I really hope that everything will turn out okay. On the other hand, with my luck, there will be something that will prevent my progress. I wickedly smiled at Shadow only to receive a worried expression touched with fear. "Shadow, I have a plan and you are a part of it. So, first thing, where are you going to be staying?"

"Umm, with you?"

I chuckled at his absurdity, "No, silly. You are going to continue to live in the forest. Unless you can't handle it, I will try to see a way to bring you into the house. Just wait for a few days."

"Targeting my pride, very smart. I'll stay in the forest. Can I hear about this plan of yours?"

"No, it will ruin the plan. Just remember I will come into the forest in the morning and night."

"Aww, you don't want to see me all day long."

"I can't spoil my partner and I will be working on a strategy to make room for you in the house. I will return to you in the end. Bye, Shadow." He nodded his farewell as I walked back to the house. However, not without a little snack, I killed 6 birds. They were satisfying, but I had grown used to normal human food, so it wasn't as savoring as in the past. I'll have to eat something later.

Hopefully, Jeb won't take long to arrive. He is the primary factor of my plan.

Stepping up the stairs of the porch, I almost crashed into Maximum as she shot up into the sky only to disappear with her super-speed. This would the time I could get my weapons back. I turned to see a bothered, agitated Ms. Martinez staring at the door standing next to an upset Fang with an annoyed Iggy. The children weren't there, but there was a muffled sound of cheering? I voiced the question that was going through my head.

"What's going on?"

"We are going to school," two irked voices chorused in unison. School? Since they weren't attacking Ms. Martinez, it wasn't about the concept of THE School. This meant that it was directed to the meaning of the education system for _normal _teens and children. Nevertheless, I could already tell it by the flock's reaction this was going to be fun. It could jeopardize my plan, but there is always time to have a side-activity.

"Oh, when Max gets back, tell her Jeb is coming soon," Ms. Martinez announce to Fang only to earn a restrained glare from him and a snort from Iggy.

Never mind, this will definitely aid my plan. It all begins here.

**Finish. So sleepy. Wow, it's almost 2am. When did I get soft? I usually could stay up until 5 am.**

**Yatlou: That's because you stayed up to 4am last night.**

**Me: Don't make up excuses for me. Change of subject, I see that you switch your target, Yatlou. From Max to Jeb.**

**Yatlou: Not necessarily an alteration of target. You already know the direction this is going.**

**Me: Yes, I do. What about love interest? I didn't know I created a sl-**

**Yatlou: Don't you dare finish that sentence. I'm just being a realist. As if Iggy would ever notice me. And when did this turned into an interview?**

**Me: Aww, my poor kitty. I'm sorry for making you suffer.**

**Yatlou: Whatever. **

**Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Valentine's Day is almost here and I have big plans.**

**Yatlou: If staring at the wall, thinking "what am I doing with my life?" is a big plan, then yes, you do have a busy schedule.**

**Me: Leave it for the witty cat to make my life seem like a failure. -sighs-**

**Yatlou: -smiles- It is a failure, darling.**

**Me: -cringes- Just say the disclaimer.**

**Yatlou: We don't own the flock or one-third of the group would be dead. James Patterson owns them.**

**Me: One-third?**

**Yatlou: Yes.**

**Me: I can guess one of them. Max.**

**Yatlou: Iggy**

**Me: Oh…**

**Yatlou: Yes, oh. Perfect for the weekend before Valentine's Day.**

**Me: Yep. We are failures in the area of **_**amour**_**.**

**Yatlou: Yep, you are. I still have Shadow.**

**Me: -frowns- Oh yeah.**

**Yatlou's POV**

How long does it take for a sly, old man to travel to this cursed town? Apparently, more than a month. A painfully exasperating, distressing month. Whoever gave Ms. Martinez the idea to send us to school should be skinned and dipped in a burning puddle of gasoline for an eternity of pain? Too harsh? Maybe. However, this will be an act that will never be committed due to the fact that Ella was the one who gave Ms. Martinez the idea. Young, sweet Ella. I am not certain who I hate more now, Maximum or Ella.

Of course, as soon as Max came huffing and puffing, we organized our "story" to join the school. We were notified that they were only going to perform an ephemeral stay until Jeb arrives. It seems that we will receive a 'mission' into saving the world. For now, though, we will have to camouflage into a average teenage's life. Each flock member including the newly recruited members, Ventus and me, were given names and a certain story if we were asked about it.

Maximum was Max Martinez

Fang was Nick Ride

Iggy was James Martinez

Gazzy was Zephyr Martinez

Nudge was Monique (insert a bunch of middle names here) Ride

Angel was Angel Martinez

Ventus was Alexander Martinez

I was Roxanne Ride

Creative? Nope, but it is prudent to keep our names reasonably normal. The others found it easier to keep their disguises from Virginia than to come up with new names. Ventus was named by Ms. Martinez through a book with many names for children. Ella named me with her 'dream' name. I just spuriosly smiled to her lovely gesture as I glared at the scribbling that was being written on the sheets.

The Rides' story was that we were adopted from a nice old man called Fernando Ride, but soon die from a heart attack at the age of 83. We weren't of an eligible age to live on our own and were passed down to her daughter Valencia Ride Martinez, who was married to Mr. Richard Martinez. The Martinez' story is that they were from Ms. Martinez's sister, Anne Martinez, but Anne died in a car-accident. Luckily, Ms. Martinez's kind heart took them in her household. They are Ella's cousins while we have no relation to the family. Won't that cause trouble between Iggy's and Ella's relationship? Yes, it will. It appears that the flock still haven't figured it out except Angel who always seem to want to pull her brains out. Obtuse much?

First week of school was adequate. There was a lot of staring, whispering, and introducing, but bearable. I basically tuned out most of my time in the school except for Algebra class since the teacher had picked me to be her star student, or the person selected to answer all of the questions. Every subject was a breeze including my French class. The only fact that bounced inside my head was that many humans would approach and interact with the rest of the group, but nobody wanted to be with me. The only person that directly communicated with me was a guy to ask me about my accent, which I now gained due to "the acceptance to a exchange program in France". Everyone seem to received a new acquaintance in a small period of time even Fang, the quiet "emo". It isn't the fact that I wanted to be known as the "popular" one, but it did intrigue me. Humans are a peculiar species with strange thoughts.

The second week was when a true conflict engender in that social hierarchy. I was given my space and I enjoyed every minute of it. However, my misanthropic personality caught the attention of a certain female posse. The trio of beauty or as I would classify as the superficial, ostentatious zombies. It seems everyone takes their brain for granted these days. Their first act of mischief is when they stole my textbooks. Oh, scary. What will I ever do without them? Psh, I just stole their textbooks.

The third week was when they started insulting me upfront and spreading preposterous rumors. The first insult that they charged was a idiotic, tedious one. I was strolling down a hallway to my lunch period when Sarah, the head, knocked my books out of my hands. Ashley came out and pushed me to the floor Thank goodness, for the classes of acting I master through my years as an assassin. I managed to pound the floor loud enough to sound to make it realistic, but skillfully managed to get uninjured. Crystal bent down and spat, "Hey, nerd."

"Hey, I see that you courteously returned my textbooks back. Thank you. However, this rough, uncivilized treatment could be altered."

"For a nerd, you sure are stupid. We want to hurt you and all you do is talk,"

"In case you haven't heard, I am passing all my classes with A's so I wouldn't be classified as stupid like you, baboons. Anyways, I have to go to lunch. If I dare say, it was a pleasant time meeting you and your followers."

That was the only time, I actually talked back to them since it was judged to be worthless to even communicate with them. I was know as the secret prostitute in the school that charged only $50 to have certain activities with any person. There were a few guys approaching me for that offer, but I basically ignored every word and their obdurate personalities soon lost interest. I was known as the cheater that bribed the teachers to get the answer key. Many people believe in that mendacious statement and came up with a few bills to gain the answers for tests and quizzes. I was known as the girl that was defenseless at all times with no assistance. Students soon were puling my hair and bumping into me in the hallways with an ignorant smirk. How the group didn't notice this? I really am curious about it, too. Nevertheless, I didn't mind. I mean how long was I going to stay here. Nowhere near a year, so it was meaningless to build a prospering reputation. Plus it would be a slash into my dignity if I couldn't handle a few remarks or minuscular physical attacks.

Only on the third day of the fourth week, they simply took advantage of my calm, quiet characteristics. Entering the restroom, I stared at the woods that was placed in a close proximity from the school. It was nice to see a beautiful setting to rest my jittering nerves imagining my return to the woods and Shadow. I have to say our relationship was progressing in an amazing pace. We share almost everything from our past and thoughts. The only moment when we disagreed was when he dictated, "Max looks like a hot blondie with smarts." I swiped at his face and now he was three scratches from on his cheek. He glared at me and pushed me of the tree that share. With grace, I landed on my two feet and kicked the tree on the side to make it tremble. Soon, Shadow was laying on the ground with a flabbergasted expression with my foot on him. That was fun.

I exited the place with a dazed mind leaving me opened to an attack. My first mistake. I felt a pair of hand clamped on my wrists and bring them to the back of my spine locking them. The hands were small and smooth, so it was a girl. I gazed up to see Sarah smirking at my position. See pulled out a pocketknife and closed the distance. She settled the knife at the top of my cheekbone and slid it down, opening the fragile skin that was surrounding my face. Now, it is a hostile approach. If they think they can get away with this, they are horribly mistaken. They aren't even worthy to hold such a pitiful blade that can't even saw bone.

"Let's have some fun," Sarah whispered, continuing her trip under my neck, stopping on a main vein.

"Okay, let's play a game," I presented to her with a wicked grin plastered on my face as a thought entered my mind.

"A game?," she responded and backed away to demonstrate the scarlet liquid outlining the blade. I smirked as I kicked my capturer on their knees. I heard a loud heavy weight hit the linoleum floor and a yelp erupt from her pathetic endurance. I grinned at Sarah only to see fear swallow her cocky expression.

"Let's play an innocent, little game. I promise it won't kill you," I stated as I steadily advanced and swiped the pocket knife from her hand

Don't be surprised when I tell you that I was suspended for two weeks for assaulting a peer. The only reason why I was caught was because there have been a few witnesses and I left the victim live. The principal said something about it being a warning and next time I won't be so lucky. Blah, blah, blah. I'm pretty sure, they just throw you in jail in reality. I am so grateful that I got a warning for defending myself. Sarcasm, people; Learn it, live it.

You should have been there when Ms. Martinez found out. She was very rancorous and disgusted with my actions, but her face was hilarious. Her face was as red as the blood pulsed through her face with tightened fists clutching her robe. Her facial expression was ineffable through it was similar to a cartoon's face. Then, in the car ride, she said a whole speech that I nodded along, but tuned out. Wow, I'm such a rebel. Next, Maximum, Fang, and Iggy started to lecture me about being a bad example, other stuff, and other stuff. The only thing I was paying attention was the peach aroma surrounding Iggy's husky odor. A taunting combination. I sat there with a bored expression until I saw Gazzy. He smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up. I faintly smiled at his approval for my suspension, then again, him and Iggy were suspended in the first week for "an experiment gone wrong" in the chemistry room during lunch. While everyone nagged, I illustrated their mistake in their blueprint converting their failed experiment into a success. Luckily, it was only a simple equation for creating a paint bomb. I returned the thumbs up and stared at the three elders to see them glaring at me with pure hatred due to my "insolent", "ignorant", and "arrogant" personality. Maximum, using big words doesn't make you powerful. It is the twist and turns of word combinations that actually dominates in battle. While they discussed my punishment, I stood up and left the house.

Entering the woods, I proceeded forward killing 8 birds along the way. I reached the heart of the area and climbed a tree to find Shadow curled up. I gently settled myself on the same branch only to view the ending cycle of the sun. I felt arms circle around me and pull me close to an embrace. It was comforting as I deeply sighed my disappointed in numerous of oblivious minds presented in my path. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep ceasing that exciting day. Have you noticed that nobody asked for my side of the story?

On the end of their first month, Jeb finally arrived at the time when the flock were still in school and Ms. Martinez was at the clinic. Shadow was sited next to me in the couch when he heard the distant sound of a helicopter. Notice that it was only Shadow that heard the hovering due to his enhanced hearing senses. Interesting, he was the ears while I have the tail. Coincidence? He petted my head and explained the helicopter advancing forward the insignificant building. I opened the door to see the repulsive elder that stood before me with a shiny, black helicopter.

"We meet once more, Mr. Batchelder," I announced, "now, we skip the cup of wine and pastries and into the real predicament. Explain why is Yotrole cooperating with the School."

"Experiment 7893, what are you doing here?" Jeb questioned with an alarmed facial expression.

"No worries, the flock is still alive, but you aren't answering the question. Are we going to have to go into extreme measures?" Jeb stiffened as he glimpsed at my weapon, Eclat de glace. "Enter this household, we have crucial matters to attend to."

He entered while fiddling with his left coat pocket. My hand placed itself on his shoulder, pressing on the right places to make him lose consciousness. "Search him," I commanded with a cold voice to Shadow. His hands roam around his body, finding two guns and a pack of bullets with a bonus of a few bills. He transported the artillery to me and I clicked the guns. This will be fun.

We settled him into a chair in the kitchen with Shadow behind him to cease any resistance. I checked the clock, 12:36. Ms. Martinez should be here soon, so we will have to hurry. I felt the environment drop its own temperature, locking all windows and doors in case there are any interruptions. Jeb shivered and the frigid air woke him up. I stood before him with a gun, just to intimidate him. He stood u, but froze when he gazed at the gun. Subtly, he patted his body to find his weapons, but found none.

"I suggest you sit down, Jeb," I stated as I raised the gun to his brain section. Immediately, he sat down with a certain facial expression I couldn't place. "Now, why is Mr. Dotrel emerging with the School?"

"They aren't, but how would you know about that?"

"I have my own little bird," I stated while smirking and taking the safety off the gun. "Don't lie, Jeb. It isn't in your position to be hiding information from me."

"We decided this the day you escaped from the company. Our companies are going to join together to erase every genetic failure erasing the hybrid-generation. Itex decided to go against the proposal."

"What are you doing? Are you telling me you were going to destroy Maximum and her flock?"

"No, I'm here to tell Max to destroy this plan to save the world including themselves."

"Double agent? Seen as a traitor in both eyes. That's what you are,Jeb."

"I think I can get Max's trust back. I am her father."

"Please, leave out the Star Wars line and genetic material. This isn't a game Jeb that will embark to the beginning if we create any mistakes."

"This is all a test for Max."

"A test without any answer choices and digressing questions that aren't even in the same objective. This mission isn't assisting anyone, but them. While they will be seen as the saviors, the rest of us will be seen as monsters. They have more benefits that most of the experiments will never receive including me. Humans judge through personalities and appearances when there is more than that. History is the one that taints all of us, influencing both the categories that construct our image to this damned world. Past is the past, but it still holds an importance." Jeb was left speechless after my small rant demonstrating his ignorance. "Is that all? Any extra bits of information that can be used."

He shook his head. It was evident that he was lying, but I had the most important fact. Mr. Dotrel was planning to unite with the School, but Itex was planning to manage another purpose for hybrids. Clicking the safety back on, I slid the gun to Jeb, "Let's go, Shadow."

Jeb clutched the weapon with a tenacious gripped and widened his eyes when he saw Shadow walking by. "What is Experiment 7088 doing here? He was supposed to be dead."

I raised an eyebrow, "You sure do have your numbers organized. He is a spirit that I rose from the dead to be my servant."

"Really? That is in-"

"No, ignoramus. He escaped your idiotic minions. However, what do you know about Shadow?"

"Nothing. He is a failed experiment when he wasn't able to reach his potential. He was supposed to have telekinesis, but it failed. We're not sure what were the effects, but the ability to hide his ears."

I glimpsed at Shadow only to see an agitated expression. "Yatlou, a car is coming." I nodded and defrost the room. He escaped through the window and Jeb exited the kitchen. I heard the door open with a click of the knob and the soft steps set foot onto the carpet. A whisper seem to echoed and an exchange of words bounced around the walls. I leaned into the wall feeling shivers traveling up and down my arm. I looked down to see a picture in the place that Jeb was just standing in. I levitated it to my eyes to analyze it. My breath caught just like when was near Iggy and spasms made my arm twitch as I identified the people on the picture. It was the flock, but in a younger version.

The only part that truly captured my attention was the young boy with the the black hair combined with onyx eyes. He had a kind smile on his face that looked strained, but genuine in unison. His eyes were trained at the person next to him, Maximum. His shoulders were adorned with her arm and his hair was being scuffled by Jeb. He looked happy. Sadly, that was the only word that popped in my mind as I spied at the picture. Happy. What an insignificant word that only leaves a vague image.

Nevertheless, that wasn't the reason I was glancing at the photo. My mind couldn't neglect the idea as the evidence was substantiating my theory. He trailed back to mom's side than dad's side as mom's color hair was combine with her skin color along with dad's dark eyes. Fang is my brother. My older brother. Who tried to kill me more than once, that moron. Staring at the picture indifferently, I tucked it into my jeans pocket.

I entered the living room to see the whole group there. How much time was I looking at the image? Fang and Maximum were glaring at me with sharpened spears as I gaze at Fang. How did I missed that? The same features were there, but maybe, it was the loss of his puerile innocence that might have changed over time. As they all stared at me, I figured that they were done with introductions.

"Maximum, is Exp-"

"It's Max. M-A-X," Maximum interrupted Jeb while staring at me. I was the only exception to that statement since she got tired of reiterating herself for more than two weeks.

"Max, what is Experiment 7893 doing here?"

"She was kicked out of school for assaulting a peer," she responded with a shrug. For a leader, she picks out the stupidest facts to dictate.

I immediately intervened into the conversation, "I didn't kill her. I'm here as a member."

Jeb visibly relaxed a bit, but continued to frown at my direction. Soon, Maximum inputed with a smile, "A temporary member."

Turning my gaze, I glanced at Maximum, "Leaving me as a lost cause, Maximum?" Maximum hardened her glare as I called her name with superiority. "I'm a failure as an experiment, aren't I?" I sighed dramatically and gave her pitiful eyes.

This caught the attention of every flock member as we awaited for her answer. She selects the ideal situations to create a scandal. Gazzy and Angel had worried faces as they traveled their eyes from Maximum to me and repeated. Nudge bit her lip with anxiousness and whispered to Ella. Iggy was doing something that I'm not going to clarified since I have no interest in him. Fang expressed a concern look as he realized that this could disparage Maximum's reputation as leader. Ventus was seated on the couch looking at me with a look that clearly stated that I have passed the limit. However, everything seem to freeze as the echoing of a click announce its presence. I turned my head to view Jeb holding the gun to my abdomen. Everyone was appalled at the sudden action, but nobody approached him. They simply view the events unfold with a blank mind as Jeb shakily pressed the trigger.

**End of Chapter 25. I never knew that the story was going to last this long. I thought it was only going to last for at least 15 chapters.**

**Yatlou: Obviously, that isn't going to happen.**

**Me: Yup. It seems that your career as a character will continue on.**

**Yatlou: Career? I don't even get paid.**

**Me: Sorry, but U.S. currency will not work in your world.**

**Yatlou: What is my world?**

**Me: A wonderful world that only gives with a generous mind.**

**Yatlou: You corrupted my world into an utopia.**

**Me: Yep, you are a generous little citizen, now give money.**

**Yatlou: Sorry, our currency cannot be presented into your world since it will destroy your simple minds with our perfection.**

**Me: You insult me. I have created you and I'm a mortal.**

**Yatlou: You are just that obtuse.**

**Me: I don't get it.**

**Yatlou: Then, forget it.**

**Me: Oh that rhymes!**

**Yatlou: -sighs- You're a lost cause.**

**Me: No, you are a lost cause.**

**Yatlou: Don't start.**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I should have posted this on the 25th chapter of the story, but I guess it doesn't matter which chapter it is posted on. I want to thanked two of most loyal readers:**

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels and angel experiment 18**

**They are readers who have posted reviews for my story. I also thank current readers who have read these chapters and posted reviews before. You, guys, are devoted.**

**Yatlou: Don't you mean that they have devotion.**

**Me: Don't correct me when I'm thanking other people.**

**Yatlou: You were asking for it.**

**Me: Really? Did a question slip my lips without noticing? No, I don't remember that.**

**Yatlou: Temporary memory loss**

**Me: I don't have that. Hey, where's my pencil? I left it on my desk.**

**Yatlou: You mean the one in your hand.**

**Me: O.O How did it there? I was certain that it was on the desk a second ago.**

**Yatlou: You grabbed it a few minutes before. -sighs- Why was I created from this disgrace?**

**Me: Hey! Be happy that you weren't created by James Patterson. Who knows what would happen to you?**

**Yatlou: James Patterson would know.**

**Me: It was a rhetorical question. Now, go with Shadow because you are distracting me.**

**Yatlou: Thank your teenage short attention span for that.**

**Me: Okay, I get it. But, seriously, I have to sta- Oh, look an e-mail.**

**Yatlou: Focus!**

**Me: Huh, oh yeah.**

**Ventus' POV (Yes, I'm trying it again.)**

I stared as Jeb pulled the trigger only to release a low click. Total flinched on my lap as he expected a loud noise, but there wasn't a bullet soaring into Yatlou instead she was standing with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. Jeb looked disappointed as he opened the gun's chamber to see it empty. Didn't he load it before taking aim? Yatlou seemed ready to explode with laughter as she stared at Jeb's failure. Jeb only glared at her with pure hatred before taking a swipe on his wrist.

"Finding it amusing, Yatlou. Not for long. I have signaled the Yotrole company at this moment. They will find you and exterminate you like they should have done when you failed the emotional stability experiment," Jeb stated with an evil grin as he showed the group a small red button on his inside cuff. Yatlou immediately paled and she touched her left wrist. Yotrole, why did that sound familiar?

"What's Yotrole?" Max's strong voice boomed in the room. Curiosity was picking at me too. This is one of those times that it seems awesome to have Max as a leader with her blunt personality.

"A company that experiments on humans just like the School. It is known to have constructed a connection with the School to increase the progress between them. That is the reason why I came here, Max. I came to give you the next step to finish this battle," Jeb announced. "And guess who was part of that company?"

Immediately, everyone's eyes including mine went to Yatlou. She looked shaken and I remembered that she was a servant in that company. This can't be good if the flock thinks that she could be an enemy. "But, she was forced into the company like the rest of us," I said to interrupt the unavoidable conclusion.

"However, she was the company's top assassin," Jeb wasn't really helping the situation. What was his problem? From the flock's story's, he seemed like a nice guy going through a confusing moment of trust. However, in the end, he always seem to help the flock. At the corner of my yes, I saw Fang and Iggy stiffen. Max immediately traveled to her room and came back with raging eyes surrounded with tainted brown flecks of mistrust.

"Top assassin, huh? What are you going to say about that, Yatlou? All your knives seem to have disappeared. I knew that you couldn't be trusted fro-" Max started with a steel tone only to be stopped by Yatlou.

"From what? From the start? Yeah, I guess I forgot that you are the all-knowing Maximum Ride. The legend that soars from the over the ocean and taints people's minds a sense of failure. Of course not, you knew when you realized the true potential I hold. If you didn't know all of this, if I hadn't attacked that human, you would have been filled a pretentious attitude and ostentatious pride. I was the pathetic failure that you could snap like a twig because you are Maximum Ride. You know everything. You always have a plan. You triumph in any battle. You are Maximum Ride, mo"

"Yatlou, don't get too far. Max is a great leader that is aware of all of the options that are given to her. She is kind, generous, and thoughtful at her actions to help others around her including bystanders. Just because you are jealous of her, doesn't mean that you can criticize her," Fang stated in his cool mode.

"Dear brother," Fang's eyes widen at this statement including many other eyes, "don't let your little crush blind you from the truth. Your oblivious perspective that you group owns the world when in reality, it is ruled by weak humans like Ella."

Fang is her brother. That's actually not surprising. Their personalities are closely similar except that Fang would have stuck to his morals and not have killed anybody. Their hair was the thing that they had the same color unlike their eyes. Onyx and Gold.

"Hey! Ella might be human, but she is stronger than she looks. Maybe not physically, but she is emotionally strong. She is inc-" Iggy defended. I knew that Iggy and Ella were having a secret relationship since they were "relatives". However, I never knew that Ella was emotionally strong. I saw her crying last week because she heard a rumor that Iggy was cheating on her. I turned to see Ella admiring Iggy with Nudge sitting next to her. At that moment, it seemed that Nudge was uncomfortable and speechless. A rare event, but it did tell me something. This was important and difficult moment for the flock.

"Unctuous, much? Iggy, your flattering won't help you. Emotions are a curse sent upon us to tangle with our morals and ethnics. Jeb, how much time is there left?"

What? There was a time limit, but when did it start? Wasn't the button just a joke?

"Well, I actually don't know. He didn't tell me anything," Jeb responded while adjusting his glasses to send that mystifying appearance.

"Damn, you're worthless," Yatlou murmured. Her gaze seem to space out and her eyes seem to be labeled with concern. But, her attention was caught as she saw Max step up.

"Yatlou, we accepted you into this group, but it turns out to that you are a fraud. Hiding you identity from us," Max stated getting into fighting stance. Come on, don't fight. Not now. Can't she see that Jeb is hiding something?

Yatlou switched her gaze to Fang. I looked at him to see his head subtly shaking back and forth. She narrowed her eyes and returned to her conversation, "It wouldn't prudent of you to create a scandal in front of the young ones. Now, get out of your fi-"

A black blur smashed through the window crashing into Yatlou carrying her through the other side of the room. The building shook lightly letting dust fall form the rough debris covering the crime. Soon, Gazzy started to run after the blur disappearing behind the dust. That kid did always have a closer relationship than the rest of us. I sprinted after him into the bright sunlight. Its days like these that fill me with energy and joy. Searching for blonde hair, I saw it past through the woods only to see it raising into the sky. Where are the others? Releasing my wings, I raised up and flew swiftly next to Gazzy. His mischievous blue eyes were filled with tears with his arms stretching out like any moment her body would appear in that space. I wrapped my arms around him only to see his tears swimming in the same place refusing to fall. Strong kid.

"Gazzy, we can't go now. Don't worry, I'm sure that we will see her again. I'm mean Fang is her brother, she will return to see him again. Of course, she will come back for you," I comforted him as I rubbed his back as I seen Max done it. It felt weird comfort someone, but nice, I guess. Like a little brother moment.

Gazzy only nodded with a blank stare. The blank stare he gets when one of his bombs are taken by Max except those only last a second. This was hidden in the back of his bright eyes. I forced a smile on my face and brought him back to the house only to see the group discussing. I see that they didn't see the giant clue that just smashed through the walls. I would be chasing it down, but it was too fast.

"We will probably see her again," Max started. "If what Jeb said was true, we will see her as an enemy." My arms were yanked away as the small, blonde boy ripped them apart to take part of the conversation.

"What? No, Max! Isn't Yatlou our friend?" Gazzy told Max as he entered the circle. I traveled the longest couch and laid down the onto the black leather. Total soon back on my stomach and I petted him. His fur calmed me as I feel that I might the only that is different. We both have a wolf trail in our history, so it was nice. If he didn't talk.

Max looked doubtful, "Gazzy, didn't you hear Jeb? Yatlou is an assassin. She can't be trusted. I don't want anything to hurt my flock especially when I am able to prevent it from happening. I want to keep all of you safe from any danger and that means keeping her away."

"But, people can change. You said the same thing with Ari. Why not Yatlou?"

Nudge entered at that point, "Think about it, Gazzy. Jeb pushed the button that called the company which stole Yatlou away. She could be dead already. She might not survive the torture or punishment they are going to make her endure. I wish Jeb didn't call them, but maybe this will help us. It would be nice to have an inside ally. But, that's what Jeb is for. Jeb is nice, but a backstabber. Just like Yatlou, we have to be careful with both of them. Ari was a nice kid that was Max's little brother. He was kind hearted, but he…"

A sudden silence ended as we all knew what was supposed to be said next. Ari was kind-hearted from the last stories that were told, but he caused the flock's separation. Iggy coughed, "What do we do about Ms. Martinez and Ella? We can't take them with us and their home was partially destroyed."

"I'm sure Jeb will figure something out. They will be safer if they are hidden," Max puzzled out with a thoughtful gesture.

"What's the next step?" Fang questioned with confused look. I bet he is still affected that he has a relative that was labeled as a top assassin in a big company that could be his next enemy. I would be, too.

"We are going to Paris. Jeb told me that that is where the company is located at," Max responded while looking at Angel.

Angel shook her head and tightened her arms around Celeste, "No, her mind would have this wall made of equations and confusing variables. Also, there were weird terms that were hard to know what they meant. I couldn't get through."

This seem to make a wave of awkwardness grow between the members as we realize that we don't have the usual upper hand. Angel was an important resource in the flock especially talking with all-humans. Normally, the idea of reading someone's mind made me jump with excitement. I mean reading another person's mind must be awesome! But, lately, all this talk of betrayal really affects the cheerful mood. Can reading minds be a secret way to communicate with others? Even if the person can't answer, they can still say thoughts that really affect people especially when the brain is still growing. That's what the whitecoats did to train 'Erasers'.

Since I hadn't said anything lately, I decided to break the ice. "So, we are going to Paris?" I asked.

Max nodded, "Get ready in three days to head out." The group separated to their ways after that and started to prepare or enjoy their last days of 'normalness'. Out of the kids, Gazzy was the only one that looked determine to go to this adventure. Then, again, I'm only nine years, or was it 10? I don't know, but that's what happens when you are an experiment. Ah well. The other three didn't seem please to have to go, too. I guess I don't want to go either, I mean, I have friends. They don't know anything, but still. I looked down to see Total staring at me with his beady eyes. Oh no, here it comes.

"We're going to Paris, again. The rich cultures that are seen in that place excited my heart. I love to see the bright colors and flashing lights that accompany the title of that city: The City of Love. The inspiring creations that have risen from that city. The exotic and delicious meals that seem to warm the insides and lighten my heart. Oh Ventus, can't you think of anything more beautiful?" Total asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, some food and peace. When do you think we are going to eat?" I answered while standing up to go to the kitchen letting Total fall to the floor.

"Unforgivable! How can you let me fall to the floor while having an amazing conversation with yours truly?"

"Does it matter? You're always on the floor trailing behind Angel barking your yaps all day long." The only answer I got was a huff.

**Yatlou's POV**

I coughed the dust out of my esophagus as I felt strong ropes tangled themselves around me. First, I was in a living room outsmarting Maximum to being kidnapped from an unknown source. Going with my second instinct, I held my position and did not send any signals of panic to the enemy. Their scent was strange as it held a mix of fresh gasoline and mint. Taking a peek, I looked at person's hands to see black oil dripping from metal claws. A sense of relief flowed through my body, instantly sending a message to loosen my muscles. It wasn't Yotrole. I still have time to corrupt them first before they destroy me. It seems that we will have to speed up the plan.

"I heard a couple of jets already zooming from the west that is about a few thousand miles. They really need to fix that 3rd engine from the right," a husky voice whispered into my ear causing slight shivers to travel up and down my spine.

"Don't whisper into my ear. By the way, can you calculate their speed?" I inquired, preparing the equation into my mind.

"Probably 785mph, why?"

"The flock is certainly going to receive a surprise in around 3 hours," I stated with a devious smile and jumped from his arms only to land on platform made of ice. Carefully, I started to create my trail. "How did you get oil in you claws?"

"Nothing," he responded with a blush.

"You did something stupid, didn't you?"

"Psh, no."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We are going to Paris, France. In the land of beautiful Europe, to meet an old friend." I grabbed Shadow's hand to guided him on the smooth ice to the true heart of my world.

**Happy President's Day! I hope your day is filled with presidents and american colors.**

**Yatlou: I'm kidnapped and all you can do is greet your readers. **

**Me: Some could say that you were Cat-napped. **

**Yatlou: Really? Could you do be any more humiliating?**

**Me: I was just trying to lighten the mood. I mean, you were kidnapped.**

**Yatlou: Forget it. You aren't going to do anything.**

**Me: In case you forgot, I'm the author, so I decide what happens to you.**

**Yatlou: You're probably going to make do something stupid.**

**Me: How did you know?**

**Yatlou: I hate you**

**Me: Whatever, I still own you like Ventus.**

**Yatlou: Yeah, yeah. We already went over that.**

**Me: Whoa, when did we do the author's note?**

**Yatlou: -shakesheadindisappointment- What am I going to do with you?**

**Review**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING! Entering Danger Zone. Retreat now.**

**I'm entering Max's POV.**

**Yatlou: You're a courageous soul. I hope you die.**

**Me: Well. I guess I will have to rely on my reader's good wishes.**

**-silence-**

**Me: Whatever. Readers or not. I will prevail through this experience and when I'll come back an awesome author!**

**Yatlou: Whatever, TRAITOR!**

**Me: Don't be so narrow-minded. I'm doing this to increase suspense, action, and tension.**

**Yatlou: -ignores- Listen all readers, this traitor will die in Maximum's mind because there is none!**

**Me: Of course she has a mind or else James Patterson would be weak author.**

**Yatlou: So, she doesn't have a mind?**

**Me: -gasps- Yatlou, don't be rude, he works at least 2 books each year. Now, do you want to stay and help me.**

**Yatlou: -sarcasm- Of course, I'll aid at your attempt to dust the cobwebs around Maximum's mechanical engineering.**

**Me: Wow, you ar-**

**Yatlou: Forget you! If you wanted to have Maximum as your creation, then why did you construct me? To mock me? **

**Me: Here we go again. -sigh-**

**DANGER ZONE:**

**Max's POV**

I strolled down the hallway into my room. I can't believe that fur-ball stole back the weapons. They were hidden in the mattress. Not on or under. IN the mattress. The room didn't seem trashed as if were ransacked or searched in. How could she have possibly found the stupid knives? I was always keeping an eye on her without any waver. How did she get pass me? Sitting down on the stiff mattress, I waited for Fang as I created a mental checklist to prepare for the trip to Paris.

Soon, a knock announced Fang's presence and he entered with a grim expression on his face. I always enjoyed the fact that I could read his emotions more clearly than everyone else. However, this was one of those times that pained me to see his true opinions as I read the twists of pains and doubt ruining his vibrant eyes. He glanced at me and immediately the emotions seem to fly away.

"What are we going to do?" Fang asked me with his monotone voice. I hated that expressionless tone.

"The only clue with have is this company. We will have to invade it and search for any more powerful companies to destroy. We destroyed the By-Half Plan, but there is nothing preventing other plans from being created especially from Yotrole," I explain while carefully blocking my mind from Angel. There was no need to worry her with all of this.

I saw him flinch, "Fang, are you okay? No jokes, or lies."

"Fine."

"So, you won't mind if we talk about her."

"No. What do you think of her?"

"I think she will be a traitor."

Fang only frowned, "You don't think that she will be ally."

"Temporarily. She will convert at the last minute. But, how do you feel about having a sister?"

"What are you? A therapist?"

"Fang…"

He sighed in defeat as he was aware that he couldn't keep it a secret for long, "She's different than what I was hoping for. Top assassin is an intimidating title and really reflects on her personality. She is capable to attack a human for no reason without any hesitation. That's something to think about and a lot to take in. She must know a lot more than I'm aware of."

Fang got a far-off stare to the wall as he thought of the possibilities. He only takes out the knife that we found in the stack and twirls it on his finger. It seemed that he used the knife to calm his nerves and would slide on wood once in a while to play with it. This was the only knife that was very distinct from the other plain ones. It was incredibly decorated with its black handle covered with clear gems. It was a beauty as it represented Fang. Fang seemed to like it a lot since he had stuck by it for many days. Nevertheless, it didn't make the fact less appealing since that could have been a weapon that had killed many innocent people. Thankfully, he won't be using the weapon for the same purpose that Yatlou carried it except for enemies.

"We will need to act fast now that they have captured her. She will turn on us, so be on your guard. We will also have to be careful now that she knows our weakness and how we act. We shouldn't have let her the flock."

"Probably."

We stood there with silence ending our conclusion: We have to be careful with our new enemy.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down and Iggy popped out, "There are jets closing in around the house. I don't think they are going over us. They sound like they are coming directly to this location. What should we do?"

"Hurry, we have to take as such materials as possible then. We can't ignore this. If it is a false alarm, that's good, it means we are ready a little early, but we can't rick it. Fang, prepare two sack and pass the message. Iggy, do what you do best."

"Bombs? Cooking? Using sarcasm?"

"This is no time for your little jokes. No, gather the others and tell them to prepare that we have to leave a little earlier than usual. We can't delay any more time. I will have to talk to my mom," I directed as I exited the room.

Mom and Ella were still discussing with Jeb about location and security. After the fact that Yotrole knew their coordinates and there was a huge hole in the living room, it was a better choice to arrange another place for them to stay. I felt horrible for kicking them out of their home, but I will fix later. After all, if I can save the world, the flock will be living better lives and live with my family, hopefully, in this house again. "Jeb, we have to go. There are jets coming."

Jeb smiled, "Max, the company already took Yatlou away. We don't have to worry over a few jets. You can prepare for your mi-"

The building shook as footsteps seem to stomp on the roof. Windows were smashed by black boots and humans entered the room and stood there. "We are from Yotrole. Where is Experiment 7893?"

Jeb looked confused as he answer the question, "You already took her. She was captured by a black blur that must have been your jumpsuits."

"Batchelder, we won't take any other response than her location. We will reiterate, where is she?"

"She gone," I steeped in, "so go be dogs and chase her down."

The men narrowed their eyes, "Is she supposed to be exterminated already? You made a deal with the company."

Anger boiled inside me as they stared at Jeb to answer. As if the answer wasn't in front of them. "I'll have you know that I have a life unlike you. See, still living. Breathing oxygen."

They only spare me a glance and glared at Jeb. Jeb looked ready to scream and pee his pants like a little girl's doll. Traitor and a weak support. "Jeb, we don't take betrayal nicely in our company. Mr. Dotrel will be very disappointed." One of them snapped their fingers. I smirked as I noticed that there was no change in the room.

"I think your magic trick failed. I'm still here and you still didn't disappear from my sight," adding a little waving motion to shoo them away.

"Oh, we are just creating more of us," a bunch of voices seem to create this one voice and soon a large amount of men were in the room. Ms. Martinez, Ella, and Jeb were immediately captured with only one of the men. Each one them was struggling with all their might, Ella even had tears streaming down her face as one of twisted her arm. One of them approached, but I took him down with a simple roundhouse kick. Well, this was easy. Carefully, I advance through the crowd only to get seized by five men. Quickly, I spun them off with a quick burst of my wings to spook them, taking advantage of their lowered defenses. Hearing steps, I knew my flock was coming . With them here, this will be a piece of cake.

"Alter to Level 4," a robotic voice bounce in the room as all the men peaked the same phrase in unison.

Soon, I had to kicked them at least 6 times with a few punches to take them down. I felt cool sweat pouring down as I felt myself tire with the excessive amount. They were increasing their endurance and actually taking a few hits at me. Fang bursted through the door with his shoulder, taking down at least 3 men. He passed me a backpack and started to punch with all his might at the men. The whole flock joined in, taking down about half of them in 5 seconds. We are good.

"Alter to Level 6."

As the voice stopped, all the robots started to attack. One of them hit me between the wings and another in my stomach, arousing extreme pain. Pain is a message. Quickly, I dropped to the floor and delivered an uppercut with a jump with kicking the one with my left leg. I turned to see my family gone. No, not the flock, but my biological family. Shock filled me and my moment of being distracted made me defenseless. I was caught between two and the third started to punch at the face. I felt my jaw pop and blood fall from my nose. Using my frustration, I energized myself to delivered a counterattack as I picked my two legs to kick the one in front of me. Efficiently, I threw the man on my left to the right with the simple action of swinging. I took this second to analyze the flock. I looked to see Angel fighting one man with Gazzy protecting her. Each had a bruise on their arms and Gazzy seem to have a limp. I saw him lean on his left leg than on the right one as he punch through the crowds and secretly place devices that electrified the men. I'll have to ask him that later. However, I immediately traveled next to him to help him with the large amount and took two with me. Fang was alright as he took out four at a time with only a bit of struggling. His ragged breath was light and his scraps weren't bad like in the past with Eraser fights. Iggy was doing the same except placing devices just like Gazzy's on their backs which made them buzz and drop. Nudge was efficiently attack one by one with ease. Her punches were quick and powerful as she attacked them with a final roundhouse to tumble them to the floor. Ventus was working with his group of three nicely as he relied on his counterattacks and reflexes to aid in his battle skills. Luckily, Total was doing okay with biting their legs.

I heard the sound of engines closing the proximity of the house. Through the window, I could see my family being forcefully taken as hostages. I felt a burning pain in my chest as I saw the jet zoom away. A few second passed, or was it hours, when a warm presence took my hand and pulled through a blurring scenery. I couldn't analyze where I was being taken, but it didn't seem important as I realize that part of me was stolen away. I felt my wings spread as I felt the cool air and lift my head up to see Fang comfortingly holding my hand. Fang, what would I do without him? Why did he deserve a delinquent of a sister with a bad reputation in a powerful company? Not my kind of bad, but bad as in killer. I was just a rebel, she was a servant. Why did she have to take my biological family away?

"They took them, Fang. They took them. Please, tell me the rest of the flock is safe," I pleaded as I restrained the teardrops from falling. Why did they took them?

"They are safe. All of them. But, we will get they back. I promise. The men are killed or unconscious except for the few who escaped," Fang stated with a calm voice as his hair flopped down to shield his eyes. "Iggy is attending the wounds that they got in the fight. There was nothing major except for the limp that Gazzy is doing which will heal in a day or less. You didn't get anything except bruises like the rest of us. We are all alive in the end and all of the injuries will be gone in less than 2 days."

It was nice to have Fang here at a moment like this. His voice was soothing after a tragic or distressing event. I enjoyed his company and he was always by my side ready to capture me instead of letting me fall too deep. He was great, " Thanks for the summarized report. That really helped me, but do you have the slightest idea of who did this?"

"Yotrole"

"Yes, but more importantly, Yatlou. She called them to us. Jeb didn't know it, but Yatlou was planning everything. From her moment of escaping to the this moment. She is brighter than I thought she was and definitely crueler and colder than I thought. She was aware that Yotrole was coming for her, so she disguised her capture to seem like their arrival when it was just a distraction. A false. She wanted to get us captured. However, her plan will not work. Oh no, her insults, her opinions will end because I will be outsmarting her. Her remarks will fight her in the face. Her plan to capturing the flock was failure and it will stay that way. Fang, I'm sorry, but your sister will be destroyed before she kills this family."

Fang only nodded with a frown until it came out as a glare. Many parts of my explanation did have a few flaws, but it was unavoidable to conclude that Yatlou was the source to this disaster. We wouldn't have been found if it wasn't for her. We would have been much more calmer. She was the cause and she will pay. If she thought that she was fighting war, she was definitely mistaken.

That was only the battle. Now, the war will start.

She might have the company, but I have the flock and support of the web and mutants. In comparison, she has nothing, but an organization that will probably dump her into the incinerator to burn that heart of ice. She might express feelings, but in reality, she feels nothing. Why else would she kill? Why else would she deliver us to Yotrole? To experiment on us? To use us?

Yatlou, your little speeches are all talk, now let's see if you can handle a true fight with skill. You will have no idea at what is coming for you.

Meet your worst fear, Yatlou.

Your worst challenge

Your worst nightmare

Your worst adversity

Your worst enemy.

Maximum Ride

**Wow, danger zone gone. Yay, I survived like I told you I would. **

**Yatlou: But, you ended it with a bad note. I mean really killing me? Is that possible?**

**Me: Well, someone has to die. What fun would that be if no one died?**

**Yatlou: You're a sick person, you already killed a thousand people under my knife.**

**Me: Oh yeah, that's not enough. It has to be you or Max.**

**Yatlou: And how you going to decide that?**

**Me: With a poll**

**Yatlou: You can't let the readers chose, they wi-**

**Me: VOTE NOW, to see which team you are on. Yatlou's or Max's. **I'm curious to see the results.****

**Yatlou: Oh, I thought that you were going to decide the ending with their vote. **

**Me: Great Idea! VOTE NOW! To pick who wins the ultimate fight. And the other dies.**

**Yatlou: What?**

**Me: What's the matter? Scare?**

**Yatlou: No, I'm worry that you will kill me off on purpose!**

**Me: Okay, fine. VOTE NOW! And I'll decide if votes matter to lead to the ending.**

**Yatlou: Better.**

**Me: Whatever. I'm going for Max's team.**

**Yatlou: Treason.**

**Me: Whatever. -votes-**

**REVIEW! Tell me how I did in capturing Max's POV. Flame and/or Compliment. Your choice. I don't mind.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I so sorry that I took so long to update. I was trying to improve the chapter, but it seems impossible. Every time I re-read it, I felt that it was dull, boring rising action. **

**Yatlou: Of course, what do you expect from an amateur?**

**Me: And, you weren't any help at all! You kept changing the ideas and telling me that it seemed stupid.**

**Yatlou: It was, don't blame me for your pathetic ideas.**

**Me: -sigh-At least, I finished it. **

**Yatlou: I guess. For the disclaimer, it seems over-used by now, but James Patterson owns the flock.**

**Me: And I own the cat-hybrids, Yatlou and Shadow, and the wolf-hybrid, with bird DNA, Ventus.**

**Yatlou: Unfortunately…**

* * *

><p><strong>Yatlou's POV<strong>

Our travel was amusing as we slept in trees and fought for food. Nevertheless, this was a subtle mission. Maybe it wasn't for the company, but it was for the world. Wow, that sounded cliché. Anyways, it is certain that I can't overthrow Maximum's role as the world's savior, but I'm not the enemy. Also, I am not the type to disregard such an intriguing opportunity to abolish my capturer's plans. Luckily, the operation starts in "home" territory. I knew the secret passages with no surveillance and the company's weakness. They will never notice the attack.

It felt relaxing as I closed the distance from my home. Even though I wasn't returning in good terms, it, I was elated to personally peruse the Mediterranean Sea after the entire skirmish is over.

However, at this moment, we were already standing in lovely Paris. The roads were lightly dusted with sediments and decorated with fresh, wide-branch maple trees. The sky held its usual silver color demonstrating its brilliant, relaxing atmosphere. I breathed in deeply scenting warm coffee with tints of cinnamon. Shadow and I were traveling to the woods towards the company.

"Okay, here is the plan. We will enter through the small air vent on the left side of the building. You will be entering the rooms from 2003 to 4009, skipping the even numbers. Also, stay alert for any cameras. You may have to cut the circuits if you are unable to stay out of range especially when directing the experiments out the building the same way we entered. All the experiments should be located in those rooms, but declare that you are an ally first. I'm sure some will recognize you as an ally due to your scent." He delivered a puzzled face and looked at me with a peculiar gaze. "I'll tell you about your scent later. If they don't listen, just release them to their own destruction. After to collect most of them, which should take only take 30 minutes after you explain the same thing to the others. The first room will hold at least 50 experiments that will aid you to release the other rooms creating a chain effect. Later, you lead them to our place. Understand?" I elucidate with urgency as I stared into his pastel green eyes.

"Release experiments from 2003 to 4009, skipping even numbers. Destroy cameras. Be a temporary leader. Got it, but what are you doing? Please, tell me you aren't going to do something stupid," Shadow stated converting my specified instructions into simple statements while raising his eyebrow with his question.

I chuckled, "Who do you think you are talking to? I'm an advance hybrid with an I.Q that is described as being 'off the charts'. I believe that every action I commit will be well-thought out and designed to achieve the best outcome. However, to answer your ludicrous question, I will be with my former boss."

Concern played with his facial features as he acknowledge the peril. His calloused hand swiped mine and squeezed it. "Be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you," his sweetly whispered which swirled my heart. I could't deny the fact that it felt nice to have someone care about my well-being. I smiled and pecked his cheek with a light kiss. As I executed the light demonstration of affection, I couldn't help but think that love is a thief that surreptitiously steals our independence.

"No worries. I'll be perfectly fine. I'm going in first, but I'll meet you at the Mediterranean Sea. Just allow the marked trail," I gently removed his hand and squeezed through the vent.

The vent definitely wasn't the best sights of the building since cobwebs hung on the corners and dust surrounded the entire sides. Thankfully, my flexible body allowed me to make the turns and bend in different angles. I coughed as dust bounced off the walls into my mouth and looked down to see another vent. Carefully, I traced at the perimeter of the vent with my metallic nails to unfasten it. I unsteadily threw my body down, following with a back flip to position myself upright. Immediately, I examined the hallway. There were no enemies in sight or cameras recording my motions. I was near rooms 756-789. I will need to use the elevator to go to the highest level, but I'll need an identity card. Guess I have to take the stairs. Damn.

Carefully, I took my éclat de glace and scratched an arrow on the plaster of the white wall along with the word "odd" engraved into it. Hopefully, Shadow can notice them, but if he doesn't, I will curse the skies for his oblivious stupidity.

**Max's POV**

We arrived in Paris in a few days as we found 9 tickets in mom's office. The plane was unsettling as always, but comfort filled me as I held Fang's hand for most of the ride. We were already in the search for the company that was planning to create an allegiance with the School. Nudge was gushing about the lovely accessories and big stores that displayed sets of clothes. Angel was nodding along as she searched for any evil, scheming minds. Ventus was simply walking down the road looking at the setting and animated chatted to Total about it. Iggy was chatting to Gazzy about bombs like always. I'll have to change that after we defeat this company. The three extra tickets that were in my backpack felt like a mocking item that renewed the anger I held for Yatlou. Yatlou, what a stupid name. It even sounds weird.

I peered at Fang and felt relief that he was in my side instead of his 'sister's' side. That would be destroy me and would break him. Family is the best thing in the world, but the flock is his family. Why did Fang deserve should an evil sister? He looked up from the map to look at me with his beautiful, onyx eyes. I felt a warm feeling move through my body as I was sucked into them.

"Where do you want to start?" Fang questioned. I shook my head to bring me back to reality. I don't have time to goof off at such an important plan that could save the world.

"Angel, did you hear anything?" I questioned with to Angel. She shook her head, _I can't seem to understand any thoughts, but the woods over there, don't have any thoughts, not even an animal. There seems to be echo which is different than other places that don't have people in them. _Her thoughts pushed themselves into my mind with a deep sense of confusion and fright.

"I don't understand it, Max," Angel whispered which brought attention to everyone in the group.

"It's okay, darling," I comforted, "This a clue to our destination. We will search in the woods. If it is true that there is an odd echo in the woods, then, someone is trying to prevent your mind reading."

_**You are in the right path, Max. But for the wrong reason. Think through your actions. Think about the true enemy**_

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Making no sense as always. Why couldn't Jeb give me the answer I wanted?

**Tell me where you are, Jeb.** But, I didn't get any response.

"Is it the voice?" a husky voice asked. I turned to see Fang and nodded.

"Jeb said that it is the right path, so let's continue if we are lucky we will be done by nightfall," I answered with a cracked voice ignoring the extra details. For the wrong reason? I think everything about this company's function is a good enough reason to destroy it.

"Are you okay, Max? I mean not that you don't look okay because you do and I mean stunning. I just mean that you don't sound okay, like someone with a cough or small cold. Oh, remember the time I got a cold, it was terrible even if I did recovery in a day. Those hours were a pain with the sniffles. I'm sorry that I was whining sooooo much, but I didn't want to be sick. It feels terrible like having no clothes on a Saturday trip to the mall. Zomg! Remember the good times we had at the mall, it was sooo much fun. I hope we can go again especially here in Paris. I want shoes and scarfs and clothes. Oh, lots of them. Yeah, pink and spar-" Iggy placed his hand on Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge, if you don't shut up, we will be here 'til nightfall," Iggy joked as he looked at me to continue the search with desperation in his eyes. His glazed eyes seem to be frantic as his desire to rescue my half-sister grew. I missed her, too, but not as much as Iggy. As I analyzed his condition, I never realized that those two would create a strong bond between them, but I see now that Iggy truly feels concern for her. It was impossible to not worry about them. I mean, the entire flock was worried about them, but Iggy loves Ella, making him worry more for her safety.

"So, we are going into the woods?" Gazzy questioned. I looked down to see Gazzy usual mischievous spark in his eyes. Luckily, his sad attitude was only a phase. He was able to forget about Yatlou in a snap like it should be. He started creating bombs with weird blueprints that seemed to sketched out by someone (probably Iggy) and started to laugh like always. At first, I was worried that Yatlou would steal one of my flock because Gazzy stopped talking to the flock for a while. Now, I know that the flock will always be together.

"Yes, Gazzy. That will be the best hint we have to get closer to finding the company," I stated as I ruffled his blonde hair. He smiled and returned to Iggy to discuss something.

"Max, if you had the decency to ask my opinion, I could help you get a better answer," Total asked from Ventus's arms.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Ventus. He shrugged at my unasked question. "Okay, Total. What do you think we should do? And it better not be anything stupid, like looking at monuments from the highest level of society or similar topics," I asked as I stared at the small scottish.

"I'm glad you asked Max. We, canines, have an impeccable sense of smell and I just want to say that I smell cat," Total taunted.

The whole group stiffened at the thought of the assassin. How did she arrive faster than we did? She didn't have wings, did she?

Soon, Total interrupted, "And not only one trail, but two. Two paths that have the disgusting smell of a cat hybrid. I might be exaggerating a bit, but I don't think it is the scent of one hybrid."

Ventus exclaimed, "This is great! Now, we can track Yatlou." He turned towards me to see if his idea was in the right track. However, I felt that there was something behind those facts. Two trails? That must mean that there is another enemy lurking with that assassin. Before I could state my thought, Nudge was bouncing with excitement and interrupted me.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nudge brightly stated as she ran to the woods. Everyone started to follow as Total took the lead. Fang and I made eye contact and smiled. Well, he smirked, but it is practically the same thing.

We ran towards the flock and soon met to see a building with the door fit for a giant. Redundant, much? And on that door, there was a black dragon drawn into it with blue flames being released from the mouth. There is nothing like Paris to make you fell poor and worthless at its 'stylish' and snobbish personality.

"Max, there is an open vent over here!" Gazzy screamed while frantically pointing to the side of the building. I walked over to see a unscrewed vent laying to the side of the building.

"Is there a plan, Max?" Angel asked.

"Angel, there is always a plan. We will go into this building and find the superior. He is the key to this company and without a leader, they will surely fall into a black hole. So, we will enter that vent and search for a scientist to give the information about the boss. Then, we will settle this branch for good."

The flock nodded. It was now or never.

One by one will all entered into the vent. As the leader, I entered first and lead the way until I reach an opening. Slowly, I jumped down to the floor to see an arrow pointed to a door. I analyzed the arrow to see that it was scratched out with a weapon. I saw point to the left part of the hallway where many doors were shut tightly with machines coded with numbers. I heard Fang shuffle next to me rising goosebumps from my arm. Ignoring them, I asked, "Do you think we should follow the arrows?"

"It's around best chance, but it seems suspicious. Did she knew we were coming? Those arrows weren't created by a coincidence, it seems that they were slashed into the walls on purpose," he responded as he traced the arrow. "Look, it has the word 'Odd' engraved below it. That could relate to many things. Odd means uneven or strange. It is too vague to give us a clue."

I nodded and waited for the flock to land inside the building. Hopefully, the mind shield wouldn't be covering the inside of the it, so we wouldn't have to go to extreme measures. It would be dangerous to present our arrival to a scientist.

"Nope, Max. I can hear others thoughts. He is in the top floor. I can hear him, but there is someone already talking with him. That mind is blocking me, but it seems serious," Angel told me as she gracefully let herself drop from the opening. I really have to talk to Angel about her powers after this.

"Thanks, Angel. Okay, here is the plan. Iggy and Gazzy, you will stay here to search these rooms for material, so you can build a bomb that will destroy this building. Nudge, you will with Iggy and Gazzy, so you can help them with any security problems on the doors needed. Fang, Ventus, and Angel, I need you to find Ms. Martinez, Jeb, and Ella," I stated.

"Max, where are you going?" Fang asked with an authoritative tone. Ha, as if that is going to stop me.

"I'm going to the top floor. I'll be going outside again and break through a window. It would be faster and safer. Fang, take care of Angel and keep an eye out for the rest of the flock, " I turned to the rest of the flock, "Please, take care of yourselves, guys," I ordered and climbed back up the vent. I looked down and made eye contact with Fang. Quickly, I shifted my eyes and follow the same path up the vent.

**Yatlou's POV**

Climbing up the last steps, I pushed the door to see the top level of the company. I examined the floor to see a receptionist. I raised my eyebrow at her presence as she was rapidly typing on the computer while viewing documents. Well, this was new. I didn't want to kill her, but if I didn't, she would probably scream at the appearance of a "dirty, filthy experiment". I would pass by her if she wasn't right next to the metallic doors.

Well, I guess I could perform a convincing act of a scientist. My clothes were neat enough to pretend I was a visitor as I took in my black over coat with my blank pants and plain dark gray undershirt. Well, I will have to make an attempt to approach to the boss. Stepping to the elevator, I put on a false front that I just arrived and approached the receptionist.

"_Bonjour_, I came in hope to meet the great Mr. Dotrel. My name is Marian Valent, a famous DNA recombinant scientist that has successfully invented the first feline-hybrid in the U.S. I was hoping to meet the superior of this prospering industry to expand my knowledge and ideas," I stalled as I waited for the receptionist to approve my entrance.

The brunette analyze me with a quick glance up and down. A repulsed expression came on her face, "Of course, the director will see you after you gain a sense of sophistication and style."

"Of course, I enjoy your stricture towards my sense of style, but I have traveled across the Atlantic Ocean to see the director, not to be prejudice by an arrogant, pretentious receptionist. The director has invited me to express my brilliant inventions that would take you a century to create in your pea-sized brain. However, there might be a high possibility that you don't even have one by your ill-mannered comments," I stated as my hand furtively approached my Eclat de glace. I will not hesitant to do everything in my power to gain entrance into that room even if it requires a sacrifice.

"Excuse me. I will announce your presence to the director," she turned to the computer and started to type once more. "You may enter." She turned to the side of her desk and inputed a key code. Soon, the doors silently opened.

I nodded and entered through the doors to the stunning room that was once my prison. On the other side of the desk was my master, Mr. Dotrel with a phlegmatic expression adorning his face. I stepped into the room and watched the doors settle themselves into their original position.

"Good afternoon, may ask why has my previous top assassin returned?" Mr. Dotrel asked without skipping a beat.

"Mr. Dotrel, how discourteous to skip through the tea and delicious pastries. Or shall we skip to the exquisite wine and bitter cigars?" I inquired as I sat myself in one of the chairs.

"Yatlou, don't stall. May I remind you that we needed your services a few months before, but surprisingly you escape. We have passed your title to the next big success, Ann Ralfen."

"That is impossible, her abilities are inadequate and much too callow to receive the Platinum title. Also, I killed her!"

"Yes, well, one of our most potential allies, Itex, has figured a way to go against death. Since we found her body, we had her body frozen up for further research on her genetic experimentation. Fortunately, Jeb, Itex's spokesman, introduce us to this possibility. Isn't this what you wanted Yatlou? Less deaths? Isn't that why cried when you committed your first murder with your very own claws? Now, we can simply revive them since they are all essential key parts in our company." He stood up with a giant smile and bloodshot eyes. His elegant suit was flawed with dust and dirty scuffles that demonstrated the long nights and insufficient days that haunted him, sapping his strength. How could he have fallen into such a pitiful position? "We never intended to steal these children and ruin there lives. We took them from their parents to give them a better life than any human could want. They have the choice to fly, to survive a hundred feet fall, to swim with incredible agility, to camouflage into their surroundings; somethings than a regular human being will never experience from the enhance abilities of a certain animal. Don't you see? This is the new generation to improve the human race. The new generation called The Hybrids."

"The Hybrids? That's not what I wanted, it's what you want. In the end, my poorly supported morals oppose any human experimentation. I can't deny that I'm grateful for my feline genetics; they have presented entirely new experiences. Unfortunately, we are in opposite sides. Also, I didn't return for my original status as an assassin, I came to question your allegiance with Itex. Why?"

He laughed, but it wasn't his usual good-hearted laugh. It was maddening and maniacal. My body flinched at the peculiar alteration that the boss had gone through. "It would stupid to reject the offer that Itex has presented which is to assist us towards to the flawless generation that will dominate this world, fixing humans' mistakes. In addition, Itex is the most successful company that has produce the most inspiring experiment, Experiment 2789, Maximum Ride. Luckily, the progress for the perfect society has already started with her. As the 'savior of the world', she was created to start a new species while we, humans, rot."

I felt the stinging needles of tears as I realized his plan. "Inconceivable! Why are you even considering to abolish a species that hasn't done anything wrong? You can cease this plan since you are the creator. It is simply unreasonable."

"I can't stop it. It all begins here."

"You can't possibly think of carrying out this plan. It is immoral, and the experiments will be seen as the villains. We will be seen as the humans' enemies since we are the reason of their destruction, causing an outbreak. Maybe, a war! This world is still receiving and recovering from earlier disaters. Why are you increasing the pile of conflicts?"

"Well, Yatlou, you should know, more than anybody that both can't live in harmony. So, I shall destroy all the experiments or all the humans. One or the other. You or Me. Which one will you pick, Yatlou?"

**Finish. I'm so glad that it is Spring Break. I will update twice as fast next Saturday with two chapters to make up for the last week.**

**Yatlou: She is very sorry for her incapability to satisfy her readers.**

**Me: Indeed, the cat speaks the truth. I hope this chapter really spices up my readers' interest.**

**Yatlou: By the way, my name isn't stupid. It is intriguing and unique.**

**Me: Of course, but I always visualized Max as a person who criticizes people's flaws when she's angry.**

**Yatlou: Of course, but why all the sudden this big decision?**

**Me: I always imagined this situation to enter the Maximum Ride books, but it never came up.**

**Yatlou: You are stupid if a critical situation will enter under the choice of one cat.**

**Me: Well, you choose, but Max wins in either choice. Understand?**

**Yatlou: In your gibberish, yes, but I don't like it. It means I'm the antihero in either situation.**

**Me: Ha! You're an antihero.**

**Yatlou: And you're going to be a martyr.**

**Me: -chuckles nervously- **

**REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**You know I have been a jerk to you guys. I have raised your hopes for faster updates only to get distracted with Spring Break homework.**

**Yatlou: I should have seen it coming since you are a procrastinator. **

**Me: But, I didn't think it would take me sooo long to complete. Especially since you wouldn't help me.**

**Yatlou: What is the point of homework if you aren't going to work some brain muscle?**

**Me: The point would be a distraction to my writing. -looks down on paper- I hate social studies.**

**Yatlou: Strange, you have the passion for Mythology of any kind, but hate recent events from a few centuries.**

**Me: -frowns- It just boring, not as amusing, or as you would say, intriguing as myths.**

**Yatlou: It's amazing that you're interested in Maximum Ride since it seems to follow a scientific genre. Isn't that boring?**

**Me: -gasp- Such foul words! It's science! It is amazing when a book does take a bit of logical to back it up. It shows James Patterson's imagination follows through his own invention of science.**

**Yatlou: I guess…**

**Me: Yup… dang it, I got distracted, again!**

**Yatlou: -smirks- You are such an easy prey.**

**Me: Ugh… I'll ignore that.**

**Yatlou's POV**

His ultimatum echoed in my head like an obnoxious, obtrusive tune that would involuntarily play itself as a broken record in one's mind. However, I smirked at the thought, certainly, it wouldn't have been this complicated. Earlier, I would have picked my species, experiments, over any pathetic, capricious human. Now, the only human interactions seem to tip me back to my previous choice, but I was given a peculiar perspective that some humans can actually perform acceptable actions. In the end, I chuckled, destroying the somber atmosphere, "I think you are slightly aggrandizing the truth, Mr. Dotr-," I started only to interrupted by the only other presence in the compartment.

The reverent man held a kind expression, dulling his cynical features that he almost had deceived me, "Please, call me father."

I held back my remark as I remembered that I was in the same place that raised me. I had no power here, even if there wasn't a force opposing me I wouldn't be able to rip his life out of him. My body switched to its submissive instinct, "Of course, father. In any case, it seems that you are simply muddling my mind with your melodramatic dictums. We are perfectly civilized in each other's presence. This can be an indication that experiments and humans are able to breath the same air in a courteous manner. In addition, just like humans, experiments are unpredictable with their emotions. There is a possibility that they would surprise us if they manage to make a compromise with another species. In fact, the flock," He raised an eyebrow towards the change of tone in my argument. Even if I had a good connection with the flock, the simple thought of their innocent, pure interaction with humans even now manage to flabbergast me, "have establish a website that constantly communicates towards humans. In the end, many humans have accepted their forms and offered their assistance to them."

He raised an eyebrow and walked to the windows. I turned to see the drowning sun, screaming its radiant colors out as it composed the typical intimidating, conniving appearance of a mastermind. My mind wandered to Shadow since he should have collected most of the experiments. Hopefully, there won't be a colossal massacre down there. Scientists and loyal experiments still patrol the hallways, creating a possibility of 'unknown' deaths. However, my mind switched to analyze a mystifying noise, yet I couldn't identify its location or the cause of it.

Next thing I knew, I felt minuscular pieces of glass glaze and puncture my skin. Immediately, I crossed my arms over my face and ducked to the floor as the crashing sound of broken glass erupted into the room. Mr. Dotrel was laying on the ground with thick rivers of bloods on his abdomen, but the most injure was the shard that was speared into his head. His pale skin and low rate breathing signal his death. I covered my mouth to covered the gasp and looked for the enemy. Instead, I was delivered a flash of brown and white pass by with a strong gust.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up to see Maximum. She had a few scratches on her arms due to her stunt with a belligerent scowl sketched into her face. Her question stayed in the air with no response from me since I couldn't seem to regain composure. If Mr. Dotrel is dead, what could this lead to?

Hands gripped my coat and lifted my body off the ground. I was being back and forth as if I was a stray cat that ate the person's favorite canary. My petulant mood pulled my body away from Maximum and glared at her. "What the hell, Maximum? Didn't the robotic experiment come and attack you?"

"Oh, they came alright. They were easily defeated by the flock in less than a minute, but they took something from us. We came to bring them back, so where are they?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Who?"

"My biological family. You took them and still have the ignorance to say, 'Who?'. I came to settle with the director of this company to convince him that experimenting is wrong." However, I found that the term "convince" seemed to hold a different meaning.

"You mean, the one you killed," At this statement, I pointed at the corpse that was now a sickly translucent color with blank eyes that simply screeched to the world, 'Death'. I returned my gaze to Maximum and quickly concluded that it wasn't going to end well. I'm seriously doubting that Maximum can hold the potential to be the world savior.

"Don't you blame on me the sins that you committed! You are framing this to make me look like a murderer," Without a warning, she punched me across the face, sending me across the rough carpet. Feeling the forceful act of violence, I simply stared at the dead body. She lifted up her hand and a sudden spit of fire bounced off of her. I felt my eyes widen at the demonstration of a new power as her face constructed at malicious smirk that even the king of the Jungle would be blocked by doubt to attack. Fire against ice can't be a fair fight if I wasn't able to create a steady strategy. Carefully, she strolled towards me and whispered to my limp body, "But, the real murderer is you."

I processed the words only to see a bit of truth in it, but then again, everyone is a murderer. Maybe not physically like the actions I would perpetrate for the company. Unlike my procedure of decapitating humans, it was a subtle manner to kill. There was no blood that signaled the destruction of a presence. We, as in humans and experiments, assassinate the intangible substances that accompanied people's subconscious. The feelings that foolishly hidden or ignored are the ones that become the victims. Hope is killed through harsh words and insatiable desires. Pride is broken at the sight of embarrassment and nervousness. Love is ripped apart at the thought of rejection and being cast aside. Are people who kill those feelings murderers?

My irrelevant reflection caused me to earn a kick in the ribs that made me hiss. Thankfully, instincts took over as I planted my feet on her stomach and flipped her off. "Look, Maximum. I really am not in the mood to fight you. I have more important matters to attend to." Swiftly, my mind connected to the thought of Shadow waiting for me next to Mediterranean Sea made my heart lunge and land clumsily into my ribcage.

"Please, the only matters you have is to kill. Do you like killing? Just like the Erasers, you are a sick mutation that was created for bloodshed." That made me stop in my tracks. I am an Eraser? I never really compared my animalistic characteristics to an Eraser. In my mind, the job that I employed was rational and justifiable, yet it seems that either way I would only be called an assassin. Well, a Platinum Silver assassin, but that wasn't the point. It was amusing if you thought about it throughly. I was the most loyal subject in the School only to end up as the 'rebelling teen' at the Yotrole business and Maximum's enemy. Well, two could play the "Guilt" game.

"But, Maximum, don't you kill?" I responded with a trained tone of puerile innocence. "The Erasers, the few scientists, and the director. Aren't those deaths important? Do they deserve to die?" The tone was coated with sweet nectar with a tinge of bitter salt decorating it. "Do I deserve to die?"

Maximum deepened her glare, but her shaken form notified that I was pinning a needle into her morals. I smirked at her sensitive characteristics that were opposed of any type of killing. Unfortunately, she regained composure faster than I expect as she contradicted my questions with one statement.

"Yes."

I sneered at her as she defiantly tackled me to the carpet. A small winced escape me as I felt the sharpest sets of crystal stabbed into my back. Swiftly, I snatched my knife and stabbed her in the side just to equal the pain. In reflex, she move back and I used my elbow to throw her off causing her to relive my experience as she sweep across the floor. Her body recklessly rolled into a wall and looked down She took out the knife only to unleash a full waterfall of bright scarlet and gripped my knife with a vicious look in her face. However, her scrunched forehead signaled that she was in deep thought and her hand patched the slit that was engraved into her. I smirked at her vulnerable condition and continue on with the game. I am not afraid to play with the little Tweety bird.

"Do you deserve to die? You would have been sent to court for attempt at murder at this point," I ambled around the room, looking for medical supplies. I didn't have the desire to be blamed at why the world suddenly vanished. Even though, they wouldn't have time to judge me, might as well prevent such an atrocious event. An imprudent choice that held no meaning, "For compliments, I congratulate you that you are a magnificent opponent. For insults, you will have to do better that a football tackle to kill me." I started to search the cabinets and found the first aid. I move aside to see my knife pierced into the paster wall. Steadily, I shook my head and threw the medical package to her. "You have horrible aiming," I dictate as I disconnected my knife from the wall.

At this point, I didn't know what was my reason to continue staying in this room. I came to convince Mr. Dotrel to destroy his alliance with Itex. My goal was to start a competition between the companies to avoid any progress towards an advance form of experimentation. However, without the director alive, it would only cause the company to fall below theirs due to the contract. How will this work out?

"Max, you have to defeat Itex," She looked at me with a perplexed look, but as the words were being comprehended in her mind, a look of determination and persistence overtook. Her side was already dressed with bandages and she stood up.

"Why? Why would I listen to you?"

I sighed, "Are you going to let your pride take control, Maximum? Think rationally. It is for the better especially since you want to stop experimentation. If the world dies, you will go down with them along with your flock."

However, the building trembled as if an explosion was set off. The flooring seem to be set off balance and cracks were spreading from the walls. Fragments fell from the ceiling, releasing dust that were acting as it was snow. I turned to the window and lunged towards it. In my mind, it seems a better choice to fall on grass than broken deceiving pieces of cement that could corrupt under my weight. However, my jump was unsuccessful and fell down while Maximum simply flew out of the hazardous disaster. Stupid bird genetics.

The only thought that jumped out of my mind as I precipitously declined in elevation was the same comment I stated many times previously.

Damn.

**Okay, guys and girls. I think I'm going back to the two weeks update which is really bad. I will tried to update weekly.**

**Yatlou: I wouldn't trust her.**

**Me: Why? I am reliable.**

**Yatlou: Of course, you are responsible for all my idiotic actions. I give you control of my life and twist it all around.**

**Me: I created you, so I think I have the right to make you whatever I want.**

**Yatlou: This chapter is smaller than the rest of them.**

**Me: I am aware of that and I'm really sorry, guys. I just seem to reach my author's block. At least, I wanted this chapter to be composed of pure action, but it seems to have made another turn.**

**Yatlou: I wished it was consisted of only action. I would have had the chance to**

**kick Maximum's ass.**

**Me: Really? I thought fire beats ice any day.**

**Yatlou: Not if it turns into water.**

**Me: That's confusing.**

**Yatlou: For you.**

**Review**


	30. Chapter 30

**I just realized that I'm making Max seem like the bad guy through Yatlou's POV. Therefore, I decided to make this chapter based on Max's POV.**

**Yatlou: I don't think that is necessary. I mean it is obvious that Maximum labeled me as trash and left to rot in the building.**

**Me: Don't be so cruel. Max was just thinking about another matter at the point.**

**Yatlou: Once again, your point is that Max thinks that there was another issue more important than me.**

**Me: Don't be conceited.**

**Yatlou: What's with all of these 'don't's? **

**Me: They are laws that I just came up just now.**

**Yatlou: Of course, creator. Now, we will proceed to the chapter since this phlegmatic person isn't feeling compassionate towards her readers.**

**Me: Aw, if they like the story, they can wait.**

**Yatlou: Yep, you are really reliable...**

**Max's POV**

The building just started to shake out of nowhere as if a giant had been awakened. Of course, Iggy. But, I caught on something and fear filled me since Iggy would have sent a warning such as a firecracker for the flock. This meant that something went severely wrong. What about Gazzy? Please, tell me that he hasn't been hurt. What about the rest of the flock? Are they alright?

I spread my wings to keep my balance while Yatlou looked at the growing cracks on the walls. Suddenly, she pounced towards the window with a weak push by the hind legs. I turned my back on the scene and flew out the window. Ah, the joys of being a flying illegal experiment. I knew that I didn't have time to help my enemy, plus I'm sure as a professional assassin that she will find her way out. Soon, we will settle our differences. Or if I'm lucky, we will never see her again.

Quickly, I used my super-speed to fly out of the building and search for the flock. I looked down to see acres of oak and hidden shadows at the rise of the moon. Carefully, I spied to see any sign of my flock. Anything to calm my racing heart. My eyes seem to be strained with each minute as the the sky darken. It was hopeless searching up in the sky. I gave a slow-pace circle and dive into the woods. The trees were closely placed together, leaving me no space to slipped through. Tucking in my wings, I crossed my arms over my face to block any dangerous branches from scratching my eyes out. Gravity led my body through the pack of leaves causing a disrupting, loud sound. My feet lightly stepped onto the ground and I gave a full 360-degrees scan. Nothing.

I looked at my hand and sticked my thumb out. Remembering to my experience with a lighter, I tried to imitate that motion to see if I could conjure a small flame to see in the dark. I flicked my index finger, but nothing happened. I sighed and walked into the trees, hoping that I'll find me family, hoping that they were alright, hoping that they were near. Yet, my soul didn't seem to rest with hope, nothing ever does.

I looked to the building to see it turned into a pile of rocks. It was left standing with 2 floors, but covered with a thousand pieces of cement. Some even crashed into the woods, crushing the trees mercilessly. Luckily, the company was deep in the forest where no one could hear the sound of destruction.

_Max! _

My eyes shifted behind me and I heard a giggle enter my mind. Angel, my sweet baby. My heart settle a bit at her beautiful voice. In my mind, I asked Angel where she was.

_I'm with Fang, Ventus, and Total. We found Ms. Martinez and Ella, but Jeb was nowhere to be found. My mind reading powers can't reach him, so I couldn't help search for him. Also, there's a new friend with us with a trail of experiments behind him. Don't worry, Fang knows him. Fang is lighting up a fire right now, so follow the smoke while I find the rest of the flock. Also, cool power! I bet Iggy will be REALLY jealous!_

I laughed at the last moment and left Angel return to her search. My little girl was the sweetest, but I couldn't hep that I'm pretty useless in critical aftermaths. I impulsively smiled at the fact that I was lucky enough to have them by my side. I looked up at the sky to see clouds forming a bit to the west and walked to the half of my flock.

Nudge, my energetic chatterbox

Iggy, my sarcastic pyromaniac

Gazzy, my tough soldier

Please, be okay.

**Yatlou's POV**

As I dodge incredibly immense slabs of concrete, I was considering turning into my cat form. That was until I clumsily landed without any coordination. Cautiously, I examined my situation:

-The elevator was occluded by an obtrusive piece of the floor. I never tried to cut through cement before with my nails, but it wouldn't be prudent of me to switch from cutting metal to concrete.

- Windows were broken with sharp ends of cement and were being blocked by the debris of the upper floors.

-The fragments of the floor have blocked most of the area of the floor with small openings between the slabs. With my flexibility, I might have a possibility of finding a way out.

-There were holes decorating the floor that I could fit if I was in my cat form.

-I was on the fourth floor.

I took a deep breath only to start cough harshly and experience a trail of ardent pricks of pain on my back where tiny fragments of glass marked my back. My breaths converted from fast-pacing, quick breaths to unnoticeable breathing as I measured my breaths to be wide-spaced to avoid any infection to my lungs. Who knows what resides in these walls of paster? Also, the small stings of tears seem to restrain themselves as dust wander into them. Over time, I believe I have finally achieve to restrain my emotional turmoil.

Considering that this situation could be transformed into an amusing game, no, it wasn't the time to play a charming, pleasing game. I shook my head and organized my priorities, which was to get out here. My puerile decision to create this critical occurrence into my own entertainment will result in only wasted time of an irreversible clock. However, before I knew, I was already converting my surroundings into a maze that a scientist would construct to analyze our potential.

"Iggy! Where are you? Nudge!"

I twisted my neck to face the direction of the noise. It was emanating from the floor under me and I went to check it out. Peering down the hole, I encounter the sight of dust- covered golden hair with frantic eyes searching back and forth the floor. I backed away from the opening and I surrendered to my pitiful feelings. Forget what I said about being able to control my feelings, feelings are capacious. Closing my eyes, I transformed into a small feline.

Yes, I'm resorting back to the stupid kitty form.

Carefully, I slipped down the crack and landed on a slanting slab. I meowed loudly, hearing my echoing cries bounce back to my ears. The shuffling footsteps stop for a while only to increase its pace. Soon, I was being carried by a soft, small hand.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Gazzy questioned. I only answered with a small purr to comfort him before leaping next to him on the ground. I carefully searched for Iggy's scent through the dust, hopefully, there weren't others do here. He started to walk until I tugged on his jeans. I used my tail to direct him and started to walk south to were the strongest fumes seem to emerge.

A bomb must have gone wrong. The powerful odors showed a great amount of exposure of chlorine which may have tampered with their experiment. However, that is only one of the many theories that can be conjecture with my recent discovery, but it isn't limited to that thought. Anything could have happened in this place.

Cautiously, I climbed on Gazzy and made many movements to make him cover his nose and mouth. However, it took him many attempts to get the message, but finally, he used his shirt to cover his respiratory openings. I nodded to the direction of the discreet sweet perfume and helped him in his search for Iggy and Nudge.

Why isn't Max here?

I really hate myself for succumbing to my pitiful attachment to this golden child. However, I can't leave him alone in this place. He would have died for breathing too much dust in a few hours. Luckily, I will find Iggy and get out of here in 30 minutes. Nevertheless, if Iggy isn't with Nudge...

Or if Iggy and/or Nudge are already dead...

Damn my luck.

**I'm sorry x100000000000000000000000000**

**Yatlou: Do you even know what that means?**

**Me: A number! And that this author -points at myself- is terribly sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Yatlou: Dramatic much?**

**Me: A little…. But, in all seriousness, I am sorry for my late updates and recent short chapter. I can come up with excuses, but I don't feel like it.**

**Yatlou: They aren't excuses, they are real circumstances. She just had a lot of testing and projects in the month of May. However, in the month of April, she was just lazy.**

**Me: I didn't know what to write…**

**Yatlou: Well, now we know a little bit to continue the next chapter.**

**Me: Yup, so don't worry, my chapters will come back every Sunday!**

**Yatlou: Hopefully….**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Just like last time another broken promise. I am the worst.**

**Yatlou: And as she writes this, she is playing a video game. Isn't she awesome?**

**Me: Wow, Yatlou. I see you are warming up to me, trying to cheer me up even though what I just committed should be a felony.**

**Yatlou: No, I was exercising my daily routine of sarcasm.**

**Me: Oh…. **

**Yatlou: Oh, come on! What do you expect? A compliment?**

**Me: Why do you hate me?**

**Yatlou: Well, I think it all beg- Hey! Stop looking at the stupid screen! At least pay attention!**

**Me: What? Oh yeah, chapter.**

**Yatlou: -shakes head-What am I going to do with you?**

**Me: Spoil me with more video games?**

**Yatlou: -glares-**

**Max's POV**

Once I reach my destination, I was happily greeted by my mom, Ella, Angel, Total, and Ventus. Fang only transmitted a smirk with a nod. I shook my head at his lack of enthusiasm of my return, but I couldn't help but feel lost without the three other members of my flock. Even the sight of my biological family could not help heal the gap. However, what surprised me was when I felt something pulling my jeans.

I thought it was Total, already getting started to complain to me about the "horrible conditions he was being surrounded by", blah, blah, blah. I swear the dog is more spoiled than a billionaire's daughter. I looked down to see big hazel eyes looking up at me. It was a little boy with very dirty features because of his lack of hygiene. My heart started to speed up, "What am I supposed to do with this child?"

"Got food?" his voice rasped out as if he was scraping the letters on sandpaper before actually saying them.

Feeling my maternal instinct resurfacing, I smiled gently. "Of course, honey," I answered and got a granola bar out of my jeans. It was meant to be a snack, but there is no punishment for sharing. He grabbed and ran as if to eliminate my chance to change my mind. My eyes followed his trail until I saw him transfer the granola bar to a girl. The girl seem no more than 13 with skin that copied the calming color of cinnamon and honey-brown eyes. She separated the bar into four pieces and gave them to the boy, who carried them to 3 other smaller children.

It seemed like a whole system was already established here.

I looked for Fang, only to see him speaking with a boy and another girl. Immediately, the way the girl was holding the boy caught my attention. Her legs were wrapped around his waist with her head rubbing against his neck. I felt a relieved sigh escape my system; I don't know why, but the relief I felt was undeniable. I walked up to Fang, trying his best to focus his eye contact with the boy and ignoring the affectionate atmosphere. "Report," I whispered to Fang.

"Angel, Ventus, Total, Ella, Dr. Martinez are safe. We could't find Jeb like Angel should have told you. Also, I have been told by Shadow," he pointed to the boy, "that he collected around 3,500 to 4,000 experiments from the building. However, most aren't in good shape, so he says that we will have to wait for his companion to examine them. Should we design a rescue team to find Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge?"

However, my mind was still wrapped around a tiny, small detail:

I am going to be the leader of a group of 4,000 experiments! Will I be enough? No, I can barely manage with 7 (8 if you include Total).

I looked back at the building to see a crumpled mess. It would be reckless of me if I would send a newcomer to the place. "Let's wait, I want to know where exact they are and Angel is going to help me with that." I winked at Angel, knowing that she got the message.

**Yatlou's POV**

Don't ask me how, but we found them. Yes, I'm that awesome. You know what, I am going tell you. Just to gloat.

Well, you are aware that I already got a trail due to Iggy's scent. Unsurprisingly, this lead to us to Iggy. I repeat, it wasn't as challenging due to the strong sense of smell I developed. Anyway, Gazzy ran towards Iggy when he found him under a table. I'm admit the sight of Iggy's blonde hair appear to be the symbol of dear Apollo in this dump, especially to Gazzy. However, before we promulgated our arrival, Iggy looked shaken with numerous scars painted onto his body. It appeared to be a malicious form of art that can only be drawn with his frame. Nevertheless, his usually brilliant eyes that would always swoon me were now scarred with black ash. Luckily, as soon as Gazzy ran towards him, Iggy grinned. My heart paused its working ritual as if to take a glimpse of a former crush with its own eyes through my chest.

Yes, it was one of those sappy, ebullient reunion kind of scene. He quickly seized Gazzy in his lanky arms and embraced him. But, I had to admit that seeing them was actually made my heart twitch.

Nudge was unconscious when we found her. Sadly, I didn't find her, so I can't boast about it. This was all Iggy because of his brilliant sense of hearing. Apparently, he is able to hear heartbeats if he listened very cautiously. At this comment, I couldn't prevent the skip of my heart. I reflected on the prior moments I felt my heart speed up when I was in a close proximity to Iggy. Does he know about those dreadful moments when I would be unable to controlled the rapid beating of my heart? Just the thought of it makes me blush, in this case, my fur fizzle.

Iggy picked her up and appeared to get into leader mode. He started to get control until he went the wrong direction. That's when I decided to intrude his little promotion to leader. I nibbled on Gazzy's jeans and meowed really loudly. Iggy didn't seem to enjoy the high-pitched screeching and kicked me to make me cease my obnoxious noise-making. Ignoring Iggy's barbaric approach, I returned to obtain Gazzy's attention. He looked down and saw me continuous tracing a circuitous path. I rant the opposite side that they were going and laid down.

He looked at me pleadingly as if he couldn't believe it. I just gaze at him back. I knew he couldn't believe he was going to listen to a cat instead of his own best friend, but it was necessary or we would probably die from the strong fumes.

"Iggy, I think we should go that way," Gazzy promulgated while pointing at me. I bounced up repeatedly to demonstrate my approbation.

"Gazzy, I don't think it would be a good idea to follow a cat," Iggy responded.

"But, it help me find you. Maybe it can lead us to the exit."

"Or maybe it is leading us to a trap. Or to go help another friend of it."

I meowed once more to get their attention. Ah, the perquisites of being a kitten, nobody listening to you.

"Then, we should help them," Gazzy inputed with a sweet voice that could make the most heartless person feel guilt devour them. Sweet Gazzy, you have discovered a lethal weapon.

It was evident that Iggy didn't trust the judgment of a feline, yet he did trust Gazzy. "Fine, lead the way."

Carefully, I sniffed to capture the forest smell that enchanted the small particles in the air. Later, in around 20 minutes, we were out in the forest. In conclusion, I am a gifted little kitty. Please, praise me.

Then, I spied a glint on the floor.

"Iggy! I hear Angel!" Gazzy grinned while glancing at all directions. "Did you get the message?"

"Yeah, she says that all we have to do is follow the smoke. Let's go," in a very ostentatious way, all three of them released their wings and flew up in the air. Except they forgot a certain feline dazing at their genetic modifications. I hissed at the air and Gazzy returned to me, giggling at his silly mistake. With extreme caution, he positioned me between his chest and arm. I attempted to balance my weight on his thin arm and leaned the rest on his chest.

"Opps, I'm sorry, kitty," he insincerely apologized and jumped into the air, contracting his wing muscles to acquire altitude. I simply purred before a blast of wind ruffled my fur. I couldn't blame him, after all he hasn't seen Angel for a while now. He must have been consumed with worry for his younger sibling. Shifting my head, I gazed at the moving landscape imitating the waves of the ocean as it presented high hills and plains.

After I get down, I will follow the minty perfume that my dear companion owns. For now, I will soar in this winking sky that no one will ever own, but will always be gazed upon as a certain blue gem poked the insides of my mouth

**Next Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yatlou's POV**

It wasn't difficult to identify the large puffs of carbon dioxide that aroused from their flames. I wonder if Maximum already announced her new ability to her group. I din't think that she would hold the opposition of my ability; this could only create trouble for in the future.

However, that wasn't the problem now.

Umm, didn't Maximum only _have 6 bird kids to take care of…_

I looked left to right only to see a sea of distinct experiments that ranged from reptiles to mammals. Surprisingly, there were even some scaled experiments with gills, how there were able to breathe this air was a mystery in my eyes. When did she have the time to gather this vast amount of experiments? Then, my answer was given at the minty scent.

This wasn't right. This wasn't according to my plan.

My empire was suppose to be built next to the Mediterranean Sea. Not next to the Flock's nest.

My eyes were stained with disgust at the sight of this situation. Maximum was trying to command my army. And right next to her was Fang and Shadow. As the rest of her group exchanged sweet murmurs of relief and appreciation of their return (No, my heart did not claw up my throat when I saw the lovely reunion of Iggy and Ella), our dearest Maximum was communicating with each member with confidence and concern. She approached different groups and commenced to collect a variety of information like:

"How long have you been in the company?"

"Do you have any powers that may help in case of an emergency?"

"Have you worked in a group before?"

"Do you know any of the other experiments?"

However, to her disgrace, and to my luck, nobody spoke perfect English, and only understood strands of it. These were the some of the answers she received.

One of the experiments answered in French the answer, but then, she raised her raised her fingers to show instead. There were 8 fingers up. Maximum was staring at the two stumps that the hand held and you could actually see her maternal switch on, "Everything will be fine." The girl (From the bushy tail, she might have been combined with a dog or wolf) only nodded.

With the second question, two experiments (These were definitely feline experiments, Siamese to be specific) stood up and started to do acrobatics. However, the real power is that the experiments were magnets to each other. Their hands were perfect magnets as they were able to reach high altitudes without gravity pulling them apart due to weight. However, you can see their purpose wasn't to save the world; they were made to be spectacles for human entertainment. Maximum only nodded. Did she really understand these experiments? "Their flexibility is impressive, and they are great allies if we need to reach high places." I sighed. I'll give her a point there, they did have flexible bodies that couldn't be obtained through normal stretching exercises.

Next question received a hiss. Of course, Maximum wouldn't accept that response, "Well, you're going to have to learn. We need all of new companions to help us." The older boy, probably 16 years old, only glare with intense red irises. He spoke in fluent French that she was an intruder, but Maximum only gazed with a confounded expression. "Well, as long as you understand," she mumbled and swished around to continue interrogating others. The boy only turned his back to her and continued to tend to the young toddlers that were hidden.

For her last question, she didn't need an answer for it was clear that there were numerous of established groups within them. Personally, my favorite was a diverse cluster that was already positioning themselves as officers within this community.

There was a wolf with beige colored fur that patrolled the East side of the circle. Her amber eyes kept making eye contact with other beings. The one she made the most eye contact was a girl with multi-colored hair with aquamarine spotted lilac skin that made many young children clap and smile. However, she was secretly guarding the South side of the community by capturing young children from wandering. On the North, there was a surreptitious person surrounded by shadows. His eyes seems to be surrounded by a mask that drew attention to his crystal blue eyes. His black hair aided in his disguise as he scared experiments from escaping through shuffling bushes and cracking leaves. The West side was occluded by triplets. Two of them were girls and the third was a boy. Each were decorated with dark hair and dark brown eyes with tanned Italian skin. The differences were that the triplets were from different species. The taller girl had transparent wings that seem to be pulled of from a dragonfly and enhance to fit the appropriate size. The other girl didn't seem to have any distinct physical characteristics except for the fact that she had slimy skin with long legs, probably a frog. The boy had sharp crab's claws that snapped when in contact. Yes, this could actually work out.

Unless I let Maximum take charge. I jumped from Gazzy's arms to cease this madness only to be capture by the same arms.

"Don't go, kitty. Stay," Gazzy pleaded with genuine affection. I understand anyone would desire my presence after saving their life, but I don't think it was pride that held me in place. In my position, I was only given the opportunity to glare at Shadow. However, my sight was blocked by a plump, rosy face, and I felt a hand pet my head. Without my permission, I started to purr, attracting more attention from others.

No, this was all wrong! I wasn't suppose to be a dumb domesticated animal.

Nevertheless, my body succumbed to instincts and enjoyed the attention it was receiving. Condemn to my own feline form.

"Look! Max, can I keep her? She's so cute!" Angel squeaked as she carried me to Maximum. Soon, I was before the presence of Fang, Maximum, and Shadow. And a girl. The most peculiar thing was that this girl was practically wrapped around Shadow like a ribbon on top of a present. Her silk hair was light brown, perfectly brushed without a strand out of place. Her eyes were a solid yellow color that were only commented with the star's brightness. Her skin was tanned, but could be confused as a pale color in the dark environment.

Suddenly, she hissed at me with slitted eyes. Of course, I was obligated to counterattack, but instead my fur puffed in every direction. My snarl didn't emerge from my mouth. My claws didn't claim its presence. I just laid in Angel's arms and stared at the girl. The girl calmed herself and stared with interest at my reaction, no, she delivered a mocking stare. "My dear, with those feline instinct, you won't survive a day."

Immediately, at this statement, I pounced on her with a dangerous thirst to rip her claws out. Let's see her survive without those. Suddenly, a hand cuffed the back of my neck, distancing my claws from the smirking girl. At this, I maneuvered my claws to fully embrace the hand and bit the thumb, puncturing the many holes within the body part. A hiss escaped, and the hand whipped me through the air onto a tree, where I attached myself to the trunk and scurried to a branch. With caution, I view the situation unfold.

Angel was panicking and calling for the rest of the flock. Maximum called for Ms. Martinez and gently, managed the injured hand. I admit my work was gruesome, yet admirable for the hand was covered with gaping wounds that demonstrated the inner structure of the hand. Fang started to search through his pack for any medical supplies. The girl was crying, no more like sobbing, while hugging Shadow's knees. She repeated the same apology with her shaky breaths. And Shadow, he was staring at me with a smirk on his face and clutching his injured hand.

I caught my breath. Does he know?

Ms. Martinez started to stitch Shadow's hand closed and covered it with bandages with a certain grace that was hypnotic. She looked up and smiled a heart-warming smile at Shadow. "Don't worry, darling, they will cure in no time with you have the same healing rate as the Flock." Shadow only nodded and thanked her, ignoring the obvious maternal concern from the woman. I quickly shifted my gaze downwards.

"Come on, kitty. You can climb down, can't you? You know, put your claws to the test or jump out of the tree like other cats and land magically on you paws," coaxed Gazzy while tugging on Iggy's arm to help him.

"Yeah, stupid cat. Come down, or better yet, fall down from the tree," Iggy lethargically said, "Oww! Stupid cat! Who told you you can throw pine cones?"

Smirking at his pathetic remark, I looked at Shadow discussing with Fang and Maximum the plan to command the group. Dread drowned in stomach acid. If Maximum acknowledges that Yatlou, the Platinum Assassin, is in the body of a cat, she will surely would not hesitate to kick me out and possibly attack me. An idea was brought to my attention, and I knew I had to act upon it immediately.

I leaped to another tree that obtained a branch right above the clustered and landed in front of Shadow. Taking a risk, I spoke, "Shadow, can you understand?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? And how do you know my name?"At this, my mind faltered and my heart bang my ribs like a hammer. Did I imagine the smirk? Did I imagine the spark of mischief in his eyes? "Just kidding, I know when my mate is close," Shadow proclaimed with a prideful atmosphere, lifting my insecurity. "I didn't know you could transform to a cat."

"Thanks, Shadow. However, now, isn't the perfect time for explanations. The experiments are getting restless, and might segregate from our group. At this rate, we will be only down to a thousand experiments. Please, convince Maximum and Fang to continue their journey without this large group. State you will supply the proper leadership to maintain the group stable. And don't say my name because they will oppose your proposal." He gave me a glance that demonstrate his curiosity. "Not now, just repeat what I said."

With this, Shadow turned to Maximum and Fang, reciting his given instructions. Maximum appeared to be conflicted with relief and doubt while Fang simply nodded at his previous companion. However, it wasn't as easy. "Shadow, I don't think it is right to burden you with all these experiments, " Max declared with a light-hearted tone. Translation: You aren't ready for the responsibility. "I will take care of the group and prepare it for the downfall of Itex. After that, we will live our lives within humanity." Translation: I will take charge and command them to my will to save the world. Then, when the flock is receiving the glory, we will leave all of you on the streets. Okay, I agreed I am making it look harsh and immoral, but that's the vision I capture from that dialogue.

"I'm sorry, Max and Fang, but I request that you separate the flock from these experiments. I will take care of them with my partner. I will not be alone, so continue your mission to save our world. You can return to lead us when you are done," Shadow confidently presented, wavering Maximum's position.

"Okay, but I have to warn you that it isn't easy," Max advised.

Shadow simply smiled at Fang, "I am aware. I will call for your help on the website through secret code."

After deciding the code, they conceded and gathered their flock. Soon, the seven lucky birds flew into the crisp air with a nagging dog in Iggy's arms. That's why I was surprised to see Gazzy still standing in front of me. There were tears in his small eyes that shifted and gathered the drops of the ocean. I purred against his leg, sensing his loss. Shadow came and kneaded down to Gazzy's level, "We can't wait for the moment when you return, Gazzy. You have the right idea; this cat is the person you miss. And even though, Yatlou won't admit it," I glared at Shadow, "she does miss you. Let's keep this as our secret." He wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded vigorously.

"Gazzy!" Maximum smiled at him and waved her hand. He smiled and pat my head.

"I will come back, Yatlou, and I'll bring the flock with me," I smiled at the statement. Oh, naive Gazzy, I will have to come to an agreement with Maximum, first. He flapped his wings and followed his flock to become our saviors.

"We have a lot of work to do, but first, some clothes," Shadow smirked at me as I meowed in agreement.

**Okay, people! I need help. **

**If any of my dear readers wants to adopt the new characters, please contact me. The reasons?**

Creating names are a pain! This is the detail that I am stressing about.

I can't create different personality for each character without having a common trait.

**This means that I will create the characters according to your description of the character if you want, you input how they interact with strangers and their friends.**

**Yatlou: They will ignore your request**

**Me: I might as well try. I really need help with the names at least. Please, give me names for the unknown characters.**

**Yatlou: Yes, it is imperative that they have an identity if they want to be my officers.**

**Me: Yes, my queen. Listen to this wonderful queen that needs protection.**

**Yatlou: I don't need protection! I just need a loyal group to enforce my laws in my empire and to detect any intruders.**

**Me: So, please help me! Names, personalities! If you accept, I will contact you to ask how would your character respond in a certain situation. **

**Yatlou: If you do, she will be entirely grateful to your participation and I may allow you to enter our empire since Humans aren't allow.**

**Review!**


End file.
